Forbidden side of love
by DarknessBloodAngel
Summary: What could be more forbidden than slash. Jack and Jerry slash to be precise. This story is bascially a bunch of stand alone oneshots. Chapters rate from K to M. Rated T for now. Contains slash, if you don't like, don't read.
1. Mood or Dare

**(A/N) Ok, I've re-posted this story yet again, and I'm rising above the flames. (You'd better be reading this Ariana) Also, I'm making a whole bunch of mini chapters. And I didn't want to be blunt about it, but if you've come onto this story just to bash gays, or me because I have nothing against gay people. You may as well leave right now. **

**For those of you who **_**do**_** want to read some Jack/Jerry, have run reading and alert/favourite and of course REVIEW! (Any ones bashing gays, or saying Jack can't be gay because he is too hot or anything along those lines, and I'm gonna delete them, because it's not my fault this archive seems to hate slash or even a little bit of bromance) **

**Have fun. :)**

**.**

**.**

**Title: Mood or Dare?**

**Pairing: Jack/Jerry (slash)**

**Summary: Jerry knew he shouldn't have been playing Mood or Dare with the others, because pretty soon, one thing leads to another and his secret is out.**

~Kickin' it~

"OK, so what are we doing?" Jerry asked. He had just joined Kim, Eddie, Milton and Jack. They were sat on the floor in the middle of the Dojo in a closed mall, and Kim was holding a mood ring.

"Do you want to play Mood or Dare with us Jerry?" Jack asked as Kim put her mood ring on the floor in the middle of them all.

"Sure. It sounds fun." Jerry said dissmissively.

"Who wants to go first?" Jack asked, picking up the mood ring.

"I will." Eddie said.

"Mood or Dare?" Kim asked.

"Mood, please." He picked the ring up and slid it onto his index finger. He watched intently as it turned to a deep orange.

"What does deep orange mean?" Eddie asked.

"Hungry." Kim said with a smile. Everyone burst into laughter, everyone except Jerry. He'd had alot on his mind lately, things that he needed to tell someone, and a certain someone at that, but he couldn't because the words got stuck in his throat everytime he tried.

"You want to play Milton?" Kim asked.

"Sure, but I'm not picking a dare, not after last time. _Jerry_." Milton said, eyeing Jerry who shrugged and went into defensive mode.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know the seagull would do that!" Jerry folded his arms in a huff, bur brightened up when he heard a laugh from his group of friends. Sure, they were all laughing, but that laugh seemed to single itself out from everyone else's, and it was music to Jerry's ears.

"Ok, I've got..." Milton looked at the ring after slipping it on his bony finger, and it turned into a yellow color. "...Yellow." He showed the ring to Kim who pursed her lips thoughtfully before she spoke.

"Happy." She said simply. "Jerry you want a go?"

"Sure." Jerry picked the ring from the floor after Milton put it down. He bit his lip nervously before putting it on his finger. He waited with baited breath as it went clear and a color was slowly forming in it.

Red.

Of course, Jerry knew it was going to come out like that, but it was too late to turn back now. Why hadn't he just asked for a dare? It would have been easier, but no, Jerry being the idiot that most people thought he was, decided to pick Mood. He looked at the ring like it was some alienated object, trying to claw it's way into his skin and invade his mind and heart.

With a begruding sigh he finally spoke. "Red."

"Love." Jack said, his eyes lighting up. "Jerry's in love!" Jack poked playfully at Jerry's chest and he playfully shoved him backwards, making Jack fall on his side.

Jerry sat quietly for a minute, slipping the ring off his finger. "I've gotta go."

Jerry picked himself off the floor and walked out of the Dojo, not knowing, or caring, where he was going. He _knew _he should have picked Dare. Because, knowing Kim, she'll keep poking him into telling everyone who it was. And knowing Eddie, he'd probably think it was Kim and try and set them up.

Ok, Kim was a good friend to Jerry, but he just didn't feel that way about her. Truth is, he felt that way about someone else. Since the day they met, but he fought the feelings because he knew it ws wrong and he wouldn't be treated the same ever again. Jerry sighed and sat himself on a bench in the courtyard, buring his face in his arms. He really didn't expect anyone to come and look for him.

"Jerry?" A voice sounded from behind him, then he heard the sound of a chair being scuffed across the floor. "You Ok?"

Jerry lifted his head from his arms to see Jack sat opposite him on a single chair he'd taken from one of the tables across from them. _No, no Jack, I'm not OK, I've got a huge problem, and I don't know what to do about it. My mood showed as love, which I am in love, but I'm not in love with Kim, and I know who it is, but I can't tell anyone. _Jerry thought to himself.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Jerry mumbled.

"No you're not." Jack said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Jerry lied.

"Jerry." Jack's voice touched on concern and warning.

"Ok fine." Jerry took a deep breath. "Jack I'm gay."

"How's that a problem?" Jack asked. "There's nothing wrong with being gay, my Dad is, that's why him and my Mom got divorced."

"Really?" Jerry asked. "You never told anyone."

"Because I didn't feel like I had to." Jack shrugged. "So, why do you think it's a problem?"

"Because the guy I love probably thinks I'm an idiot and he'd never go for me anyway." Jerry said, looking at Jack's shoes and not his eyes. His beautiful, chocolate brown eyes which just made a person melt looking at them...

_Focus Jerry! _He mentally snapped at himself.

"Well, how would you know if you don't do anything about it?" Jack asked, getting up from his chair, patting Jerry's shoulder and getting his skateboard.

"Jack?" Jerry got up from his chair and walked over to the brunette, who put his helmet on the floor in confusion.

"Hmmn?" He asked, walking up to Jerry. "You Ok?"

"Ummn, well I..." Jerry's voice trailed off as the words got stuck in his throat.

"Jerry, you can tell me who you love, I won't tell anyone, scouts honor." Jack said, smiling slightly.

Jerry thought for a minute and decided what he'd do. He leaned in towards Jack and kissed him softly, half expecting him to pull away, but much to Jerry's surprise, Jack didn't. It was the most gentle, sweetest, and most full of feeling kiss Jack had known. As their lips parted, Jerry whispered. "I love you Jack."

Jack couldn't move. He wanted to, he needed to but his body just wouldn't move. A happy shine filled Jerry's eyes before he turned around and walked out of the mall, leaving Jack standing alone and clutching his skateboard in his hand.

"I love you too Jerry." He whispered. "I love you too."


	2. Don't call me Jacky!

**Ok, so I posted my story Forbidden love, as the starter chapter, but I think I've re-posted it and taken it down to many times, so I'm just gonna keep going. I was gonna post the one about hiccups first, but then I though... nah I'll do this one.**

**Also, all the chapters have no correspondence with one and other. For example, a character could be homophobic in one chapter (I.e: Jack's Mum!), but not in the next. **

**Here's mini chapter 2! Review, I don't give a damn about flames anymore. Jack/Jerry slash rocks :P**

**If you like it, there's more coming up. =)**

**.**

**.**

**Title: Don't call me Jacky!**

**Summary: Nicknames can often be harsh, funny, or just plain embarrasing. Especially for Jack, seeing as his is Jacky, and his boyfriend Jerry loves baiting the tiger. Fortunately, Jack's got something in mind...**

~Kickin' it~

"Jacky, give me the remote!"

"Mum, will you _please_ get Thomas to stop calling me Jacky!" Jack groaned to his Mum, who was washing up in the kitchen, and chuckling to herself.

Thomas was Jack's little brother. With curly blond hair, blue eyes and a love for cartoons, he seemed all sweet and innocent to every one else who came round. But he had the annoying tendency to taunt Jack with his nickname, like a whole bunch of other people he knew. Jack knew they were only playing, and it was pure, harmless, fun, but he absolutely hated people calling him 'Jacky' because it sounded like a girls name. But Jack was also grateful it wasn't a harsh nickname.

"Jacky, why do you have so many trophies?" Thomas asked, teasing Jack again.

"Mum!" Jack called into the air. "He's doing it again!"

"Relax Jack, it's only a nickname." Came his Mother's chuckling response.

"It sounds like I'm a girl." Jack huffed, folding his arms as a scowl formed on his face.

"Don't you have school?" His Mum asked from the kitchen.

"In a few minutes." Jack responded. "Jerry's walking with me though."

Jack waited for the sigh from the kitchen. Once he heard it, Jack got up and went to the kitchen as fast as he could. His Mum always seemed to act different whenever Jerry was mentioned or in the house. Jack thought his Mum knew that they were dating, but if she did, she was very good at pretending not to know.

Jack knew his Mum was funny about, or around gays, eventhough she kept insisting she wasn't homophobic. So Jack had to tread carefully whenever Jerry was mentioned or was in the house, as they both had a tendency to forget that they had to tone it down to friends.

Jerry's Mum, Bonnie on the other hand, was well aware of the relationship, and was supporting them both like she had been from day one. One day out of the blue, Jerry had told Jack his Mum knew about them. Bonnie was a bit surprised, but she had said: "As long as you're both happy, _I'm _happy."

Jack zapped himself out of his thoughts. "What's your problem with Jerry Mum?"

His Mum sighed again. "I don't have a problem with _him_, he's just a little childish."

"Yeah Mum." Jack rolled his eyes. "We're 14 and hormone crazed, or course he's going to be childish. And anyway-"

"Jacky! Jerry's here!" Thomas hollered from the living room.

"He calls me that one more time." Jack muttered.

He walked past Thomas, grabbed his bag and walked to the front door. When he opened it, Jerry was standing there. His brown hair was in it's usual bushy state, his was wearing his usual Job For Cowboys shirt, with black checkered jeans and trainers. Jack felt his stomach turn at the smirk on Jerry's face.

"So... Jacky huh?" He smirked playfully.

"Don't you get me started." Jack walked outside and shut the front door.

"Have you told your Mum yet?" Jerry asked as they started walking to school.

"Nope." Jack popped the P. "I think she might be homophobic, so I am _not _taking any chances."

"You're gonna have to tell her eventually you know." Jerry said.

"I might just wait until she's fifty, old and on a heart monitor." Jack joked.

"It'd be like you tell her and then beep, beep, beeeeep." Jerry laughed, mimicking a flat line with his hand.

"Jerry!" Jack punched him in the arm, knowing he didn't mean it. "Don't make me laugh, this is serious."

Jerry smiled and swung his arm around Jack's shoulders, pulling him into his side. "Okay I won't... Jacky."

"Don't call me Jacky!" Jack hissed in Jerry's ear.

"No promises on that one." Jerry smiled. Jack made a face at him and Jerry laughed.

_Don't worry Jerry, I'll get my revenge soon enough. _Jack thought with a smirk as they neared the school. Or as Jerry called it: _Prison_.

~Kickin' it~

After school had finished, Jack grabbed his Karate bag from his locker and headed down to the Dojo. Rudy had organised a session for Jack and Jerry, seeing as Jerry was only a yellow belt and wanted to move up. Jack knew why Rudy had picked him to help train Jerry, it was because Rudy thought Jack was the best student. Although he wouldn't say it infront of anyone.

Once Jack got there, Rudy and Jerry were already inside, sat on the pile of mats discussing the tournament. To qualify for his green belt, Jerry had to win an event, so Jack would have to assess his strengths, and train Jerry on his weaknesses. Jack knew Jerry had alot, but he was more than prepared to help his 'friend.' No-one at the Dojo knew about Jack and Jerry's relationship, so they had to tone down to friends, when no-one was around anyway.

"Hey Jack." Rudy greeted him as he walked inside, putting his bag by the mats. "I've gotta go so-"

"Where?" Jack asked curiously.

"To Fafafel Phil's, he needs my help." Rudy said. Jack raised his eyebrow at his Sensei.

"His goat won't come out of the bathroom." Jerry elaborated, getting up from the mats and walking over to Jack.

"Ohh." Jack said as Rudy walked out the door.

"What did you do to Phil's goat?" He asked once Rudy was out of earshot.

"Nothing, it just had some bad Fafafel." Jerry said, putting on his innocent face. Jack remained skeptical.

"Ok, so what do you want to do in the tournament?" Jack asked. "I don't think nunchucks are a good idea, not after what happened last time."

"Aw..." Jerry sighed, but he knew Jack had a point. "Can you show me anyway?"

"Sure." Jack walked over to a rack, and selected a small pair of blue nunchucks, and walked back over to Jerry.

"Now pay extra close attention." Jack said, pretending to be serious.

"Ok Jacky." Jerry smiled.

"Call me that again and these..." Jack held up the nunchucks, giving them a little shake. "...Won't be the only things swinging in the air."

Jack held onto one end of the nunchuck and swung it around in the air a few times, building up momentum. He waited a few more times before doing a backflip, keeping the nunchucks spinning. Jack landed in the splits and jumped back up, spinning in the air and doing a spin kick. Then he landed neatly in a finishing position.

"That... was... _awesome_!" Jerry declared.

"Thank you very much." Jack did an Elvis Presly impression and smiled.

"What about sparring?" Jerry asked.

Jack thought for a moment. "Sure, just help me get the mats out."

"Why?" Jerry asked.

"Because if I flip you over, and I will, it's not gonna hurt." Jack replied, pulling a mat from the pile and setting it down on the floor.

Jerry scoffed and went to get another mat. He set it down next to Jack's, and the process got repeated until there was a large square of mats, practically covering the entire floor, making a crash mat.

"Aww, you worried about me Jacky?" Jerry went over to Jack and put his arm around him.

"What did I say about calling me that?" Jack turned his head towards Jerry's, so their noses brushed together briefly, almost as if they were going to kiss. Jerry looked blank, so Jack elaborated.

"That'd you'd be swinging in the air." Jack grabbed Jerry's arm that was around him, and picked him up, carrying him over his shoulders. Jack spun Jerry around a few times before throwing him along the floor, watching his body land with a soft _thump_.

"See?" Jack smirked, feeling triumphant as he brushed his hands together. "I did tell you."

Jerry got up and blinked a few times before he staggered over to Jack, blindly clutching at his arm. Jack was reminded of a drunken man, but pushed the thought to his mind and gripped Jerry's hand and linked their fingers together as he recovered from his dizzy fit.

"You... have _got _to teach me that!" Jerry laughed.

"Nah I'm good, let's just spar." Jack said.

"Awww, but I want to see some more of your Ninja Stuff." Jerry whined, giving Jack puppy dog eyes, but he wasn't falling for it.

"You will." Jack said, waiting for the perfect moment to carry out his revenge. "_Trrrusssst _me."

"You sound like that snake off of Jungle Book." Jerry commented and Jack sniggered.

"Yeah yeah, let's just spar already."

"Fine..._ Jacky_." Jerry smirked.

"Now you're gonna get it." Jack growled, knowing exactly what 'it' would be.

They took up opposite sides on the mats and soon they were sparring. Jerry did a front kick to Jack's head, and he ducked, gripping Jerry's arm and ducking underneath it, flipping Jerry over. Jack waited for Jerry to get up, and then he did a 360 turn, sticking his leg out, taking Jerry's legs out in return, catching them between his own and keeping him pinned to the floor. Jack released Jerry's legs, and before he could get up, Jack pinned Jerry underneath him, putting his hands on his chest. Before Jerry could protest, Jack's mouth was on his in a ferocious kiss.

Jack kissed him harder and felt himself getting lightheaded after a few seconds as they both needed to breathe, but Jack wasn't done yet. As Jerry opened his mouth to get in some much needed air, Jack applied more pressure and slipped his tongue inside Jerry's mouth, tangling his fingers in his hair. As Jack thought about pulling away and breathing, he pressed his body against Jerry's, they were cenimetres away from eachother, when Jerry took Jack's bottom lip between his teeth, pulling him back down into the kiss. Jack whimpered quietly as Jerry drew blood and sucked on his lip.

When they finally broke away, both of them were panting heavily and slightly dizzy. Jack licked his bleeding lip and struggled to get his breath back. Jerry was practically intoxicated and went to kiss Jack, but he pulled his head up.

"You gonna stop calling me Jacky now?" He panted as Jerry brushed a strand of hair from his head, sliding his hand round to the back of Jack's neck.

"Maybe, maybe not." Jerry smirked.

"Hmmn..." Jack's voice trailed off as he bent down towards Jerry's throat and bit on his sensitive spot, sucking and nipping, confident Jerry wouldn't be calling him Jacky after Jack was done with his 'revenge.'

"How about now?" He asked Jerry, bringing his face level with his again.

"Ok then." Jack smirked as Jerry shook his head.

As Jack went for Jerry's throat again, he found himself being pushed over and they both rolled on the floor, Jerry ending up ontop. He grabbed Jack firmly by his hair and slammed their lips together. Soon after, they were bruising them as they nipped fiercely at each other. Their teeth clashed as they fought for dominance between them. The possibility of getting caught was possible, seeing as Rudy was just down the road, but as soon as the thought hit both of them, they pulled apart, gasping for air.

"Jerry..." Jack barely whispered.

"Mhmmn?" He asked.

"Now can you stop calling me Jacky?" Jack asked.

"OK." Jerry sighed. "It was fun while it lasted."

Jack smiled and reached up and kissed Jerry softly with a smile, knowing his 'revenge' had worked.


	3. I'm mad at you because I love you

**(A/N) Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter, I wasn't expecting crazy amounts (I don't with my slash ones). If you like my little oneshots, keep a look out on my profile, because I've got some proper story's coming up about Jack/Jerry they're called: **_**Kill or be Killed**_** and **_**Dangerous Love**_**. So you lovers of Jack/Jerry, have something else to read while you're waiting for updates on this story: =P**

**Also, can anyone spot The Vampire Diaries reference in this chapter?**

**.**

**Title: I'm mad at you because I love you**

**Summary: Something's going on with Jack, and Jerry is determined to find out.**

~Kickin' it~

Jack...where was he?

Jerry looked around frantically for his friend. He'd been missing for five days. Everyone had ruled out the possibility that Jack could have left Seaford, as he didn't have a passport. Jerry didn't even know why Jack was so upset. But Jack was Jack and he hardly shared secrets with anyone, only Jerry at the best of times, and what he'd told him about himself was barely anything, and Jerry knew that.

"Jack!" He called out, running down the school's hallway, heading to the bolier room. No-one had used it in years, so the door was probably locked, but if anyone could find a way in, Jack was the man to do it.

The bolier room was the only place left that Jerry could think of. Jack _had _to be there. Dead or alive, Jerry needed to know Jack was alright. He opened the boiler room's door and no-one was there, but the door opened easily, and felt looser. Jerry suspected Jack had kicked it open. Jack was always like that whenever he was upset or angry.

Jerry looked frantically around the room. To his frustration, Jack wasn't there. But a door in the back corner caught his eye. The door was shut, but the lock was dangling off. If Jack wasn't in there... Jerry didn't _want _to think what would have happened to Jack.

Jerry put his hand on the door. It was cold. Instant relief rippled throughout his body. He'd started sweating from the amount of miles he'd ran trying to find his friend. Once he was inside, Jerry noted the familiar mop of brown hair lay on the ground.

He gasped, and ran over to him. Jack was umoving, his mouth slightly ajar, and Jerry couldn't tell if he was breathing. But what scared him the most, was a large knife with blood at the tip, and some pills scattered across the floor.

The blood wasn't Jack's... was it?

Jerry put his ear next to Jack's mouth and looked at his chest. His hot breath was on his ear, faint, but there. Jack's chest was moving just slightly. Jerry propped him upward against his chest and held onto him gently, like he was afraid to let him go. Jerry knew why Jack came in here; he could be away from everyone else. But he was as good as dead if Jerry didn't get him out of there.

"Jack! Jack! Are you okay?" Jerry lifted Jack up slightly so he could look at him. He felt relief wash over him as Jack's eyes flittered open and he coughed quietly.

"J...Jerry?" Jack moaned quietly, his voice practically inaudible.

"Yeah, it's me. Don't try to talk too much alright." Jerry put Jack's body down gently and sat next to him. Jack blinked, but then closed his eyes. He was weak, and he slouched against his friend.

"Headache- jeez it's hot in here." Jack choked out, gripping Jerry's arm as he sat up. It was only then Jerry realised Jack was in his jeans. _Shirtless._

"Jack, as much as I love seeing you with no shirt..." Jack raised his eyebrows at Jerry as he teased him. "...You need to come with me, everyone's worried sick about you."

"Yeah, well- Nobody cares about me anymore and I was boiling in here so can you blame me?" Jack defended himself. Jerry grinned.

"What!" Jack demanded, folding his arms.

"You're cute when you're angry." Jerry chuckled, tapping Jack's nose.

"Are you dizzy or something?" Jack asked with a nevous laugh, trying not to let Jerry see the blush which forming on his face. Jerry had said he was _cute_.

Jack was snapped out of his thoughts as Jerry began unbuttoning his shirt. "What are you doing?" His voice raised an octave and Jerry's grin became sly as he finished unbuttoning his shirt. Jack felt himself getting hotter than he already was as he looked at Jerry's chest.

"Like what you see?" Jerry sniggered. Jack blushed slightly.

"No." He scoffed, lying.

"You're blushing!" Jerry accused him lightly.

"I am not." Jack refused to admit it.

"Mh-hmm." Jerry's voice was skeptical as he put his arm around Jack's shoulders. When Jerry's flesh met his, blazing fires exploded all over Jack's pale skin.

"Are you gonna tell me what's wrong with you?" He asked, making sure Jack didn't move away.

"No." Jack shook his head and felt himself get dizzy and he lost all feeling in his body, falling sideways, with Jerry catching him craftily pinning Jack's body underneath his.

"Jerry!" Jack grunted in frustration as he grabbed his arms and pinned them above his head, pressing his full weight on Jack's fragile body. "Let me up!"

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?"

"No." Jack was stubborn.

"Then I'm not gonna let you up." Jerry smirked. He leant down to Jack's ear and turned slightly. "And anyway, I've got ways of _making_ you tell me."

Jerry bit Jack's earlobe hard, hearing Jack gasp in surprise, and placed an open mouth kiss on the soft spot under it, he smiled as Jack shivered. Jerry ran the tip of his tongue up Jack's ear, tracing it. He came to Jack's cheek and swirled his tongue on it, all the while Jack was trying to keep his composure.

"Jerry..." Jack's voice sounded in a weak protest.

"Are you gonna tell me what's wrong now?" He asked, innocently circling his nail on Jack's chest, he couldn't help but smile as Jack whimpered quietly.

"I'm mad." Jack said quietly.

"Why?" Jerry asked.

Jack was silent.

He gasped suddenly as Jack felt Jerry kissing, nibbling and sucking along the soft parts of his chest. Jerry's tongue slowly trailed up from Jack's stomach, to the start of his chin in one lick. Jack swallowed hard as Jerry ran his tongue in lazy patterns, softly biting the moistened skin occasionally.

Jack felt his eyes roll as a soft moan emerged from his mouth. Jerry's tongue continued to swirl around his skin. Jack bit down on his bottom lip as a quiet whimper came from the back of his throat. Jerry continued to lick and suck with determination as Jack's resolve began crumbling.

"Stop it." Jack whimpered as Jerry's tongue rolled against his bottom lip.

"Why are you mad?" Jerry asked, panting slightly.

"Because I love you." Jack whispered quietly.

"What was that?" Jerry asked. He knew what Jack had said, but he needed to be sure. He loved Jack, but he didn't want to tell him. But it seemed like Jack was trying the same thing.

"I'm mad at you because I love you." Jack said a little louder.

"Well I don't know why you're mad, because I love you too." Jerry helped his friend up into a sitting position.

"Really?" Jack asked.

Jerry nodded. "Ever since I first met you and saw you take out the Black Dragons at school."

Jack blushed again, not trying to hide it this time. "Thanks. You really wanna know why I was mad at you?"

"Uh huh." Jerry said.

"I saw you talking to Kelsey, and I got jealous, and I was annoyed that I couldn't tell you how I felt about you, and I lost it and tried to kill myself... but I didn't bring enough pills, and I chickened out and couldn't stab myself." Jack admitted.

"Come here." Jerry opened his arms and Jack accepted his hug, nuzzling into Jerry's neck.

"I'm sorry." Jack whispered.

"Don't be." Came Jerry's response. "But I'm not worth dying for."

"You are to me though." Jack said, blushing again. "Man I've gotta stop blushing." He muttered quietly.

"It's cute though." Jerry smiled. "Like you."

Jack blushed an even deeper red and laughed. "I'm not cute."

"Yeah you are." Jerry said. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jack whispered.


	4. Love from beyond the grave

**Ok, I just wanted to say a special thank you to Crent Fangirl (think I got it right) for reviewing the last chapter, I know it was a bit sappy... but this one's better I promise, there might not be any steamy kisses... or there might be... read and find out. The next chapter **_**definetly**_** has 'em though... I can promise you guys that much.**

**Also, for the last chapter, I got a review (I deleted it) saying that the story was horrible and Kim and Jack should be together, I've said this enough times and I'll say it again, if you're a Kick fan, this isn't the story for you so go and read a KICK story, not a JARRY story just to flame it. I don't do it to you guys, so don't do it to me.**

**There, I think I've made my point. Enjoy the story everyone. :P**

**.**

**Title: Love from beyond the grave**

**Summary: Jack Anderson was murdered at fifteen, leaving behind a distraut best friend, Jerry Martinez. Jerry loved Jack and never got to tell him that, but with the help of a ouija board, maybe he could. But everyone knows those things are mysterious and **_**dangerous**_**...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song, or any part of, My Immortal by Evanescene and I don't want to. (I didn't use the whole song, because I didn't feel like I had to)**

~Kickin' it~

_I'm so tired of being here _

_Suppressed by all my childish fears _

_And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave _

_'Cause your presence still lingers here _

_And it won't leave me alone _

Jerry's mind flashed back to a few months ago. His childhood friend Jack had been killed. The case's status said closed, but Jerry knew in his heart it wasn't. The file had said Jack had died in a car accident, but there was no record of him (or any of his family for that matter) being admitted to the hospital. Jerry _knew _Jack had been murdered. But no-one knew why. Drugs? Money? Espionage?

Nobody seemed to care.

Except Jerry.

_These wounds won't seem to heal _

_This pain is just too real _

_There's just so much that time cannot erase _

Out of Jack's Mum, Dad and friends, Jerry seemed the most upset. He loved Jack and wished they could be more than friends, but Jerry held off telling him because he didn't know what Jack's reaction would be. And he didn't want to ruin the already perfect bromance between them.

_Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind _

_Your face it haunts _

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away _

_All the sanity in me _

Every night for the past few months, Jerry had been having nightmares about Jack's death, always coming up with different scenarios, but each one ended the same: Jack blamed Jerry for his death. So Jerry had been feeling guilty for the past few months, he always visited Jack's grave and talked to him like he could hear him.

Jerry knew he was nuts, and Jack was rotting in a grave six feet under... but somehow Jerry wished there was a way he could turn back time and tell Jack about his feelings before he was murdered.

_These wounds won't seem to heal _

_This pain is just too real _

_There's just so much that time cannot erase _

Jerry walked up the stairs to his bedroom and flopped down on his bed, his eyes catching a brief glimpse of a photo he dearly loved. He got up and picked the frame up which held the treasured memory, it was of him and Jack at the Dojo. Jack had finally gotten his fifth degree black belt and was really happy.

Jerry was also happy as well, Jack had let him in the photo when Jerry was thinking he was going to pick Kim or Milton... or even Rudy. Jerry put the photo back down and flopped back on his bed.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone _

_But though you're still with me _

_I've been alone all along _

Today was the day that Jerry normally would have gone training at the Dojo, but everything there reminded him of Jack. If only Jerry had some way of talking to him other than sitting next to his grave and talking to him. Jerry knew there was a way... but it was very, very dangerous.

_A Ouija board._

Jerry knew all the dangers behind it, but even if it meant talking to Jack, he'd take it hands down. He knew his Mum had one from when they were more popular and not cloaked by all the fear and hysteria. But before he could use it, Jerry had to find it.

He walked out of his bedroom and walked down the hallway, not bothering to avoid the creaky step. His Mum was out of the house at a party, and she'd barely used the Ouija board when she'd had it. So Jerry thought she wouldn't mind if he borrowed it.

He pushed open his Mum's bedroom's door, and walked inside, heading for the wardrobe. His Mum always hid stuff under or in her wardrobe. Jerry opened one of the doors, and got on his hands and knees. He rummaged through the boxes until he found what he was looking for.

The board was a little dusty and the planchette had a broken point, but it would have to do. Jerry blew the dust off the board, put the planchette in his pocket and shut the wardrobe door, after hearing his Mum's car pull up in the driveway. Jerry went back to his bedroom and hid the board and the planchette under his bed. He'd get the others involved tomorrow.

~Kickin' it~

The next morning at school, Jerry searched for his friends in the Cafeteria. He'd packed the Oujia board, and needed to convince them to come with him. Jerry knew Jack wouldn't hurt in. But if he was angry, Jerry needed to be careful, otherwise it would be very dangerous.

Jerry smiled as he found Kim, Eddie and Milton sat at a table. He practically ran over to them and sat down.

"You guys, yesterday I found an Ouija board in my Mum's closet, do you want to come over and try it out?" Jerry asked eagerly.

"There's no real proof that they would work anyway Jerry, and it's dangerous stuff, you could get cursed if you aren't careful." Milton said. _Trust Milton to ruin all the fun._ Jerry thought, scowling in his friends' direction. He needed to try a different approach.

"We don't have to do anything dangerous. We can just mess around a bit, and if it gets weird, we'll stop. Deal?" Jerry looked around the table.

"Count me in." Kim smiled.

"Me too, this way I don't have to go to my Nana's." Eddie said, relieved.

All six eyes looked at Milton, and after a few seconds he let out a small exasperated sigh.

"Fine."

"Ok, meet me at the Dojo at nine PM." Jerry smiled and leant back in his chair.

Jerry knew Jack loved the Dojo, and it was like a second home to him. If Jerry could find him anywhere, it was there. But Jerry wasn't going to ask for the spirit's name, until the others were convinced it was working. If Jack was there, Jerry wouldn't have to even _touch _the planchette, Jack would be doing that all on his own.

~Kickin' it~

So, at nine PM, they all met Jerry at the Dojo. Jerry had lit some candles and put them in places where it would light the board up. Rudy had agreed to let them stay that late, because he believed in ghosts too, only he was too scared to join them.

They all sat in a circle and Jerry placed the planchette in the middle of the board. He looked at everyone's faces in the flickering candelight. Kim was chewing her bottom lip, Eddie looked like he wished he'd gone to his Nana's instead, and Milton was emotionless, acting like he knew everything and the board wouldn't work.

"Is anyone there?" Jerry asked into the silence.

Suddenly, the planchette twitched and moved towards, "YES." Jerry shot Milton a triumphant glance as his friend's face turned worried.

"Can you prove it?" Jerry asked.

"Jerry, that's dangerous!" Milton hissed, but Jerry didn't care.

"I thought you said this wouldn't work." He shot back.

"Guys, shhh. I can hear something." Kim whispered.

They all jumped as something snapped and the mats came tumbling off the rack. Jerry knew Milton would have to believe him now. He wouldn't ask the ghost his name yet, that wasn't part of his plan. Another sign came, when the door opened itself, then slammed shut.

"Believe me now?" Jerry asked Milton.

"N-no." He managed to squeak out.

"Are you a boy?" Jerry asked.

"YES."

"When did you die?" He asked.

"July 2nd 2012." The planchette moved feverishly over the board.

"How did you die?" Kim asked bravely.

"I WAS MURDERED." More feverish movements from the planchette. Jerry knew Jack was with them now. That was the exact date Jack was killed.

"Do you know who killed you?" Eddie asked.

The planchette moved to "NO" and then it darted around the board, spelling out "SORRY."

Jerry's eyes widened as the planchette began moving by itself. He had to admit, he was a little scared, nobody had asked a question. "I THINK IT WAS A MAN THEY SHOT ME."

"Who are you?" Kim asked.

The planchette didn't move.

"Why isn't it moving?" She asked.

"Maybe it's tired?" Jerry said.

"The spirit probably doesn't have a name." Milton said.

"I DO BUT I'M NOT TELLING YOU BUT I'LL TELL SOMEONE ELSE." The planchette moved again. "THE REST OF YOU LEAVE AND I'LL TELL THAT PERSON."

"Who needs to leave?" Jerry asked.

"KIM EDDIE AND MILTON." The planchette moved.

"How does it know who we are?" Kim whispered, terrified. She screamed as the door opened itself with a bang.

"I SAID LEAVE." The planchette began moving again. "YOU WOULDN'T WANT TO GET ME ANGRY YOU KNOW."

"Guys, just leave. I'll be fine." Jerry said. His friends didn't need telling twice, they got up and ran through the open door, which banged shut behind them, leaving Jerry alone with the candles, Ouija board and Jack.

"HI JERRY." The planchette moved again. "HOW DID YOU KNOW IT WAS ME?"

"Lucky guess." Jerry smiled. "I'm just glad I can talk to you."

"ME TOO. I MISS YOU." Jerry widened his eyes. Jack _missed _him? Him of all people.

"I miss you too." Jerry whispered quietly.

"TURN AROUND." He did as Jack asked, and Jack's ghostly figure was behind him. Jerry knew with a pang that Jack wasn't really there, just his spirit. Jerry could never hug him again, or do Karate with him. Jack's eyes were lifeless, cold and staring at him. He didn't move, just stood and stared. Jerry had to admit he was a little creeped out, he heard scraping as the planchette began moving, he turned to look at it.

"THANKS FOR VISITING ME." It spelled out.

"No problem buddy." Jerry smiled. "Why can't you talk?"

"I AM DEAD JERRY." He imagined Jack's voice, chuckling as he said it. Jerry shivered slightly as he felt something cold on his shoulders. Jack was trying to put his arm around him.

"Why did everyone have to leave?" He asked Jack, turning slightly.

"BECAUSE I WANTED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING."

"What?" Jerry asked.

"I LOVE YOU."

Jerry stood still. He became frozen. Jack had loved him too? For once in his life, Jerry didn't know what to do or say. He just stood there with his mouth open. Should Jerry tell Jack he loved him back, or just stay quiet?

"I love you too Jack." The words tumbled out of Jerry's mouth and he couldn't stop them.

"I HAVE TO GO NOW BUT WILL YOU TALK TO ME TOMORROW?"

"Sure thing." Jerry smiled as Jack's figure began to materialize and soon he was gone and the candles blew out. Jerry bent down towards the board, and moved the planchette over to "GOOD BYE."

~Kickin' it~

Jerry walked down the silent street, a pleasant, warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. Jack has _loved _him. His Karate partner and best friend loved him! Jerry was just upset they couldn't be with eachother now they both knew the truth. Well... there was one way, question was, would Jerry be brave enough to go through with it?

He got home and shut the door quietly, expecting his Mum was asleep. Jerry walked into the kitchen and silently opened the medicine cabinet, picking out a razor and a bottle of Tylenol. Should he go fast and really painful, or slow and painless?

Jerry's hand shot out, grabbed the Tylenol, and found that his legs had began taking him to his bedroom. He looked around cautiously, checking to see if anyone would come and disturb him. He popped the cap off the bottle, and spilled the pills out into his hand counter.

He took one between his fingers and gingerly put it into his mouth. Then, before he knew what he was doing, soon another tumbled down his throat... then another... then another. Jerry's head began to spin as he swallowed the last pill. He closed his eyes and let his body fall freely onto the cold floor as his legs gave out and everything went black...

~Kickin' it~

Jerry heard soft whispering noises and he opened his eyes out of curiosity and he was met with a bright white light. He couldn't tell if he was inside a room or he was just floating in mid-air.

Something then hit him square in the gut, nobody was there. He was alone.

Jerry looked around frantically, trying to see anything but white. He squinted as he saw a black spec. That spec was getting larger and larger until Jerry was met with Jack's smiling face.

"Jack!" Jerry froze. How was this possible? Nevertheless, he was happy. Jerry's body suddenly got alot warmer as Jack wrapped his arms around him. Jerry held on tight to Jack and looked at his face, running his finger over a large bruise by his eye.

"I'm I dead?" Jerry asked subconsiously.

"Yeah, you are." Jack whispered.

"What happened to you?" Jerry asked, noting the various cuts and bruises over the other boy.

"I'll show you." Jack said. "Close your eyes." He gently took Jerry's hand and closed his eyes after he had done so. Jack thought back to that day, and everything came flooding back into him.

Jerry felt the collison too, only he felt something else. It felt like he was floating in mid-air. Soon, he landed softly on the floor. He couldn't even tell if it was floor, he opened his eyes and he was on Flemming Street, by Jack's house. And Jack was standing outside, banging furiously on the front door.

What!

"Jack?" Jerry made a move towards the house, but a strong arm stopped him in his tracks.

"He can't hear you." The Jack which was still holding his hand spoke. "Or see_ us _for that matter."

"Well then-"

"You said you wanted to see me before I-" Jack drew his finger across his neck and slumped his head sideways before looking at Jerry's shocked expression.

"We've gone back in time!" He asked in amazement.

"Kind of." Jack said. "We're in my thoughts right now, if we'd travelled back in time, we'd both still be alive."

"So what do I do now?" Jerry asked.

"Watch I suppose." Jack shrugged, looking at himself as he continued to bang on the door to his house.

'Jack' stopped knocking on the door as it opened, revealing his Father. He was drunk and both boys watching the scene could practically taste the scent of alcohol radiating from the larger figure. Jack watched as his Father began yelling and hit him around the face, and his hand flew to his face, where the bruise was. He then watched himself stagger towards the road, not seeing a car coming. It hit him full force in his side, and his body flew a few feet through the air, leaving him curled up in a ball as the driver of the car got out frantically and attempted CPR a few times, before realising it was too late.

"I'm sorry." Jerry said.

"Don't worry." Jack smiled. "You're here now."

Jerry smiled back and he felt his body go light again, then it all came back to him and he and Jack landed with a thud on the white ground. It was alot softer than Jerry expected, but it still hurt him. He pulled Jack to his feet when he got up and he brushed his shirt off.

"I love you Jack." Jerry whispered.

"I love you too." Jack whispered back.

~Kickin' it~

Bonita, Jerry's Mum, was worried about her son. It was already five o clock in the afternoon, and Jerry hadn't come out of his room. Bonita opened the door to Jerry's bedroom, and gasped in shock and horror as she found Jerry's lifeless body on his bed.

Bonita rushed over to him and cradled Jerry's head in her arms. She squinted through her sudden tears at a blurred piece of white, scrunched up in Jerry's hand. Bonita gingerly scraped it out of her son's hand and unscrewed it.

_Dear Mamma,_

_I'm sorry for the pain I must be putting you through right now, but I'm where I belong now. I used your Ouija board to contact Jack's spirit and we discovered we both loved each other, and since there was no other way to bring Jack back, I decided to join him._

_You don't need to worry about me. I love you Mamma._

_Love Jerry._

Even through her tears, and the seriousness of the situation, Bonita couldn't help but smile. Her son had finally found happiness with a man who loved him, and would continue to love him very much.

Always, and forever.

~Kickin' it~

**So... how was it?**


	5. Hiccups

**Thank you so much for the reviews last chapter. I gotta say for s slash fanfic at four posted chapters and ten reviews, I'm doing pretty well. And thanks to Awakeningreality and Crent Fangirl for their amazing and supportive reviews. :P**

**.**

**Title: Hiccups**

**Summary: Jack's got an annoying case of the dreaded hiccups, and Dr. Jerry has just the thing to help. And it's not yet been approved by anyone... except maybe Jack.**

~Kickin' it~

"_Hic!_-_hic!-hic!_" Jack hiccupped whilst he was punching and kicking a dummy. No-one else was in the Dojo except for Jerry, and he was eating a pizza. Rudy was out buying a present for his Mum's birthday, Eddie was at his Nana's (much to his distress), Milton had taken Julie to the Science Museum, and Kim had gone to a Ricky Weaver concert with Grace.

"_Hic!_" Jack hiccupped again, breaking himself unwillingly out of his thoughts.

Jack'd had the hiccups all day, and he'd tried everything to get rid of them. Holding his breath, drinking some water, even standing on his head. But they were still there, like an annoying cousin who you couldn't shut up unless you watched his two hour puppet show. Jack decided to concentrate on training, and went to do a flying dragon kick.

"_Hic!_" Jack fell on the floor as his hiccup made him misjudge his timing. He was beyond annoyed now. How was he supposed to train for next weeks tournament if his hiccups kept stopping him?

"You okay there man?" Jerry asked, putting down his pizza and walking over to his friend.

"Yeah. It's just the- _hic!_-hiccups." Jack said.

Jerry frowned momentarily, and then went over to the mat rack. He pulled it over to Jack. "Well then, hop up onto the operating table please."

Jack laughed and sat on the pile of mats. "I feel like Al-_hic!-_ex in Madagascar. Y'know when Marty pulls that snowglobe out of his teeth?" He giggled. "_Hic!_"

"_You_ don't have a snowglobe in your mouth do you?" Jerry asked anxiously, checking Jack's mouth.

"No." Jack shook his head, shutting his mouth suddenly, muffling his hiccup.

"Hmmmn." Jerry looked at Jack as he continued to muffle his hiccups. "If you don't stop hiccupping, I'll put tape over your mouth."

"You-_hic!_-wouldn't." Jack dared him.

"Yes I would." Jerry walked off to Rudy's office and came out with a roll of tape and took a bit off, which was roughly the size of Jack's mouth.

"Jerry you try that I'm-_hic!_-Mmrph-!" Jack was cut off as Jerry walked over to him and placed the piece of tape over his mouth, pressing it down slightly as he rubbed his thumbs along the edges. Jerry patted Jack's cheek as he scowled at him and hiccupped again, ripping the tape off in annoyance.

"They don't go away soon I swear I'm gonna-_hic!- _Oh come on!" Jack was getting frustrated.

"Try holding your breath for sixty seconds." Jerry suggested to his friend as he began to calm down.

Jack took a huge gulp of air, and mid breath-holding, he hiccupped yet again. "Seriously!" He flopped backwards on the mats, his back slapping the rubber.

Jerry looked thoughtful, before snapping his fingers. "My Mum used to do this thing with peanut butter, but I can't remember what it was."

Jack sat up, eyeing him quizzically. "Are-_hic!_-you sure she wasn't just-_hic!_-making your lunch?"

"Oh yeah!" Jerry faceplamed himself briefly and Jack snickered, hiccupping again. He was starting to get a stomach ache.

"Have you tried drinking a glass of water without breathing?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah." Jack said. "_Hic!_"

"What about drinking water while standing on your head?"

"Did that before I left for school." Jack said, chuckling slightly at Jerry's expression. "_Hic!_"

Jerry rolled his eyes in annoyance, sat behind Jack on the mat and wrapped his arm around Jack's waist. Before he could process what Jerry was doing, he clamped his hand over Jack's mouth, plugging his nose and cutting his oxygen supply off. Jack shook his head around frantically, trying to pull away from Jerry's air tight hold.

Jerry was alot stronger than Jack realised. He struggled and squirmed in Jerry's hold. His head rolled back and forth across Jerry's chest. Jack thrashed around some more, being careful not to waste his breath. It became too much and Jack felt his chest burning, his temples were aching, and his eyes had began to roll to the back of his head. Jack slapped Jerry's arm weakly and he let him go, still holding Jack's waist.

"Seriously Jerry you could have-_hic!_" Jack was stopped mid-tirade as _another _hiccup overtook him. He couldn't help but notice Jerry was still holding onto his waist. Jack could have sworn he felt his stomach tighten into knots, but he couldn't do anything about it as Jerry had suddenly gotten off the mat rack.

"I've got it!" His eyes lit up, and in turn Jack's widened as Jerry pulled his shirt off, leaving him shirtless and still hiccupping.

"Y'know buddy, I don't think-_hic!-_ de-shirting me is going to help my hiccups." Jack said, blushing as Jerry wouldn't take his eyes off of him. One thing was bugging him: The stomach knots were back.

"I'm trying to remember this thing I read on the internet. It said something about losing something tight around your chest... and then I forgot it." Jerry pouted.

"Oh well. Small loss." Jack said sarcastically, reaching for his shirt.

Jerry suddenly came up with another idea and pinned Jack down on the mat, kissing him deeply. Jerry pried Jack's lips open and slipped his tongue inside his mouth, smirking at his friends' muffled protests. Jerry was trying another method of breath-holding, and trying to tell Jack he liked him more than a friend. So far, it was working.

As Jack began to get used to the fact that Jerry was kissing him, he felt Jerry's hands travel down his chest and stop at his stomach. Jack writhed in his arms as Jerry's hands generated heat and friction on his exposed skin, tangling their legs together at the same time, keeping Jack's body pressed firmly underneath his. Jerry smiled as he felt his shirt come away from his body and Jack's arms wrapped around his neck.

A few minutes later, Jack's head began to hurt and he became too weak to push Jerry away, but luckily he pulled away in time, and Jack took in a massive gulp of air. He blinked a few times as his head began to clear. Jerry had just _kissed _him. And he didn't mind, in fact, he liked it. No... _loved _it, loved his best friend.

"J-Jerry..." Jack was past the point of speaking.

"Did it work?" Jerry asked eagerly, panting slightly.

Jack waited and waited and to his relief. _Silence_.

"Yeah, thanks buddy." He smiled up at his friend.

"You know I love you...right?" Jerry asked, sounding hopeful.

"I know... because I love you too." Jack smiled.

"What's going on...?"

_Shit._

They both looked up from their compromising position, and saw Rudy standing in the doorway, his eyebrow raised at them.

"Jack had the hiccups and I helped him get rid of them." Jerry winked at Jack and he nodded in Rudy's direction.

"So... why are you both shirtless?" The Sensei asked, still puzzled at the sight of his two students. Ontop of eachother, panting like dogs and shirtless.

"Because I'd found a method which said get rid of tight clothing on the internet and forgot the rest of it." Jerry said. "And I was sweating like a pig!"

"Oookkkaaaayyyy then." Rudy walked into his office, chuckling to himself as he had seen the whole situation from outside and he knew the air-conditioning was on.

"That was a close one." Jack sighed, leaning up and kissing Jerry softly.

~Kickin' it~

**(A/N) I wrote that all in one sitting! And this was orignally intended to be chapter 7, but I thought screw it I'm gonna move it up. **

**And the cousin simile was a refrence to Cousin Kyle from Kick Buttowski: Suburban daredevil.**

**Also the internet is pretty reliable for hiccup cures, the one where Jack was shirtless can be found in the wikihow article called 50+ ways to cure hiccups. (Or something along those lines anyway)**

**Any chapter requests are welcomed. Feed this **_**hungry**_** beast with reviews and PM's! I've got the next nine chapters planned out though, so all requests made will come after them. Devil's honour. :P**


	6. Drunk Jack

**Ok, I had this story originally as a Kick oneshot, but it only got like three reviews, I deleted it, found it again and posted it on here as a Jarry version. :P**

**Sorry guys, this chapter will be a bit short. But still send me a review ;)**

**Last thing, do you guys want any mildly M rated stuff? ***_**Cough**_*** Sex ***_**Cough**_*** Because chapter 9 is mildly M rated. (I know I'm nowhere near that yet, but I've gotten the others written out, so I will be soon)**

**.**

**Title: Drunk Jack.**

**Summary: Sometimes a drunken state makes it easier to talk to people.**

~Kickin' it~

Jerry walked home through the empty streets, out of the mall, and up the road to the junction near where he and Jack lived. He had just been training with Rudy in order to go for his green belt at the next tournament against this new Dojo called the Destroyers.

About two miles up the road, he spotted a small figure laying in the middle of the road. Jerry didn't know if it was a boy or a girl, it was too dark to tell. He could however, make out the shape of a beer flask in the figure's hand.

Taking a deep breath, he rushed over to the figure, into the beam of a streetlight so he could see more clearly. It was a boy, with dark brown hair, he was wearing a black longsleeved shirt with a short sleeved green and brown checkered button-up shirt ontop and the sleeves of the black top came to just above his elbows. Both of the figure's hands were clasped tightly around a small silver flask.

"Jack." Jerry whispered to himself. Crouching down next to him, Jerry gently shook the sleeping boy awake.

"Huh, wha... Jerry?" Jack mumbled in his sleepy reviere. "Hey buddy."

"Are you Ok?" Jerry asked, sitting next to him.

"Chipper." Jack finished the dregs of the flask and threw it onto the road. "What do you want anyway?" He slurred, sitting up slightly, grabbing onto Jerry's arm for support.

"How much have you had to drink?" He asked Jack, who was subconciously leaning on his arm, making his body heat up noticably.

Jack put his fingers into a C position and held them up to Jerry, who scoffed.

"Sure you have, that flask looks big enough to water an elephant with." He joked, hearinf Jack snicker a little. "C'mon buddy, lets get you home." Jerry said, helping Jack to his feet, wrapping one of his arms over his shoulders and walked down the pavement.

Jerry stopped for a minute. He couldn't take a drunk Jack back into his house, considering his Mum would beat him senseless if she found her son drunk at fifteen. And Jerry's other dilemma was that his Mum and Dad were out, so he wouldn't be able to get it. He had banked on his training session being a few minutes longer, but Rudy had to go somewhere.

Jack had gotten himself out of Jerry's hold and sat down on the pavement, hugging his knees. Jerry didn't know what do say or do, so he went and sat down next him, putting his arm around Jack's body as he began shivering considerably.

"Jack what's wrong? I never thought I'd find you drunk and lying on the pavement." Jerry said.

"Well... things haven't been so gr..great at home... because D...Dad's gone and Mum's struggling to pay for both of us." Jack slurred, hiccuping a little as he started leaning on Jerry again.

"For that most people try and help their Mum, or go and eat a big bucket of ice cream." Jerry stated. "I know I would."

Jack laughed and then his expression turned somber. "I'm Gay and I didn't want to tell anyone, and now... I'm pissed at myself because I just said it out loud literally five seconds ago and you're sat right _there_." He gestured to where Jerry was sat.

"Well, I didn't want to say it either... but I'm Gay too." Jerry smiled.

Jack narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Are you just saying that to make me feel better?"

Jerry leant in and kissed him softly, tasting bourbon on Jack's tongue as it explored his mouth, battling with his own one. Jack hesitantly kissed Jerry a little more, intensifying the heat and passion between them. Jack moaned quietly from the sensation as Jerry's cold hands crept up his shirt. Both boys knew that they would have to breathe eventually. They both pulled away and stared at each other.

"What do you think?" Jerry asked Jack as he stared wide-eyed at him.

"Thanks Jerry. I needed that." Jack smiled.

Jerry chuckled and shook his head slightly, spotting a headlight getting closer and closer towards the pair. It was his parents. Through all the excitement, and feelings being revealed, Jerry had forgotton completely about his parents coming back. He helped Jack up who leaned on him and cuddled into his arm.

"Hey Ma, can Jack stay over?" Jerry asked.

"Sure honey." His Mum smiled. "Jack are you Ok?"

"Mmhmn. 'Cept I'm really drunk..." Jack smiled, swaying slightly.

"Yeah, you can stay the night, your Mum would kill you if she found you like this." Jerry's Dad pitched in.

Jerry's parents unlocked the front door, and Jerry helped Jack inside. He headed straight upstairs while his parents stayed downstairs. Jerry walked into his room and Jack followed him, like a lost puppy. Jerry pulled back the cover on his bed and motioned for Jack to get inside.

Jack didn't say anything and walked over to Jerry's bed, crawling inside. Jerry smiled briefly and got in next to Jack, wrapping his arms around his waist. Jack nuzzled his face into Jerry's neck and closed his eyes.

"I love you Jerry." He whispered, not noticing Jerry repiled.

"I love you to buddy."

~Kickin' it~

**Last thing before I go, do you guys want any mildly M rated stuff in future, not-written-yet chapters? Because chapter 9 is mildly M rated, and I've gotten better at writing it. (I know I'm nowhere near that yet, but I've gotten the others written out, so I will be soon)**


	7. Gimme my gum!

**Title: Gimme my gum!**

**Summary: Jerry learns the hard way you should never mess with Jack and his chewing gum.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Devil's Rejects, Demon Speeding, 1000 corpses or American Witch by Rob Zombie. (I do have a few on my phone though) And I do not own any of the James Bond films or actors mentioned.**

~Kickin' it~

_I am the bad one,_  
_Distant and cruel one,_  
_I am the dream that,_  
_Keeps you running down,_  
_With distraction,_  
_Violent reaction,_  
_Scars of my actions,_  
_Watch me running out,_

_Hell doesn't want them._  
_Hell doesn't need them._  
_Hell doesn't love them._

_The Devil's Rejects_  
_The Devil's Rejects_

_Yeah, I am the brains,_  
_Some say insane,_  
_Blood is the rain,_  
_That's what life's about,_  
_In the great wide,_  
_Head split and tongue tied,_  
_Watch the sun die,_  
_When you're running out,_

_Hell doesn't want them._  
_Hell doesn't need them._  
_Hell doesn't love them._

_The Devil's Rejects_  
_The Devil's Rejects_

_Yeah I am the knuckle,_  
_Bow down and buckle,_  
_Hold your breath,_  
_Your world is running down,_  
_Live for the family,_  
_Die with the family,_  
_All is the family,_  
_My gun is running out,_

_Hell doesn't want them._  
_Hell doesn't need them._  
_Hell doesn't love them._  
_This world rejects them._  
_This world rejects them._  
_This world rejects them._  
_This world rejects them._

_The Devil's Rejects_  
_The Devil's Rejects_

Jack was in his room, laying on his bed with his headphones in. He had a long day training for the Junior Martial arts competion. He was going to China with Jerry and Rudy. Jack had learned that his cousin Kai would be there, so he would have to be on his A-game. But, since all that was out of the way, Jack was waiting for Jerry to come over. It was their James Bond day.

They'd pick an actor who played James Bond (not including Daniel Craig) and then they'd get a list of all the flims they'd done and pick one at random. Jack spat out a bit of chewing gum and whatever film it landed on or closest to, was the one they'd watch. So far, that system was pretty accurate, they'd chosen:

_Sean Connery - You only live twice_

_Sean Connery - From Russia with love_

_Sean Connery - Thunderball_

_Roger Moore - The Spy who loved me_

_Roger Moore - Moonraker_

_Timothy Dalton - License to Kill_

_Pierce Brosnan - Die another day_

But in the event they did happen to pick Daniel Craig, Jack always put his headphones in and kept the piece of chewing gum. It wasn't that Jack didn't like Daniel Craig (in fact he had to admit that Quantum of Solace was a good movie) he just felt like all the gadgets had disappeared when Daniel became Bond. Jack put his headphones back in and waited for Jerry.

_Hey, do you love me? I'm untouchable darkness_  
_A dirty black river to get you through this_  
_Hey, do you love me? I'm a devil machine_  
_(Hey do you love me? I'm a devil machine)_  
_Get into my world, all American dream_

_In the mouth of madness_  
_Down in the darkness_  
_No more tomorrow_  
_Down in the hollow_

_Hey do you love it when the kids are screaming?_  
_Wrecking on the road violate their dreaming_  
_Hey, do you love to see the filth in the clean, yeah?_  
_(Hey do you love to see the filth in the clean, yeah?)_  
_Get into the gone all American dream_

_In the mouth of madness_  
_Down in the darkness_  
_No more tomorrow_  
_Down in the hollow_

_I'm demon speeding_  
_I'm demon speeding_  
_I'm demon speeding_  
_I'm demon speeding_

_Get it on, get it on_  
_Get it on, get it on, come alive_

_Hey, do you love me elevating the madness?_  
_(Hey, do you love me elevating the madness?)_  
_A super death rising to get you through this_  
_(A super death rising to get you through this)_  
_Hey, do you love me like a beautiful fiend, yeah?_  
_(Hey, do you love me like a beautiful fiend, yeah?)_  
_Get into my world all American dream_

_In the mouth of madness_  
_Down in the-_

Suddenly Jerry burst through Jack's bedroom door interrupting his thoughts and music.

"Hey buddy, I brought the movies!" Jerry said cheerfully, jumping on Jack's bed.

Jack eyed the pile suspiciously, his eye caught the titles: Casino Royale and Quantum of Solace. "You bought Daniel Craig movies again didn't you?"

"No..." Jerry hid said movies behind his back.

"Jerry I can see them behind your back!" Jack smiled. "Alright, get the sheet out."

As Jerry scrambled over the edge of Jack's bed, Jack unwrapped a piece of chewing gum and chewed it for a while. Once Jerry placed the list under his chin, Jack spat his gum downwards. It landed on...

_Daniel Craig - Casino Royale_

"Oh come on!" Jack groaned in frustration, flopping backwards on his bed.

"It's not _that _bad!" Jerry countered as he put the movie in Jack's DVD player, switching the TV on.

"I know, I just don't like Daniel Craig that much, and I wish they'd kept George Lazenby around for at least one more movie." Jack sighed.

"Going all fangirl there Jack?" Jerry teased, sitting next to Jack as the movie started.

"No." Jack said sharply. "I can't believe that movie actually got the metaphor: _It was a mistake, like casting George Lazenby as 007_. What a jerky director."

"Yeah... oh well." Jerry said brightly.

"Ok..." Jack retrieved his chewing gum from the paper and popped it in his mouth, putting his headphones back in.

_Body of a monkey and the feet of a cock,_  
_Dragged from her home on the killing rock,_  
_Black dog dying on the weather vain,_  
_The Devil's in a cat and the baby's brain,_

_The End - The End of The American,_  
_The End - The End of The American,_  
_The End - The End of The American,_  
_The End - The End of The American Witch,_

_Alone on the hill and ready to die,_  
_Cancer of darkness - blacken eye,_  
_The mark of the wolf and the sign of the calf,_  
_Angels bleed down above the raft,_

_We all pray for 20 innocents,_  
_We all bow down 20 innocents,_  
_We all hang high - 20 innocents,_  
_We all accused - 20 innocents,_

_The End - The End of The American,_  
_The End - The End of The American,_  
_The End - The End of The American,_  
_The End - The End of The American Witch,_

_Do you want to know where their dreams come from?_  
_Some showed the faith and some showed none._

_Do you want to know where their dreams come from?_  
_Some showed the faith and some showed none._

_We all pray for 20 innocents,_  
_We all bow down 20 innocents,_  
_We all hang high - 20 innocents,_  
_We all accused - 20 innocents,_

_The End - The End of The American,_  
_The End - The End of The American,_  
_The End - The End of The American,_  
_The End - The End of The American,_

_Do you want to know where their dreams come from?_  
_Some showed the faith and some showed none._

_The End - The End of The American Witch!_

Another song came on just as Bond was posing as a valet in the parking lot. Jack didn't see the point in paying attention now, seeing as he'd lost what the film was about anyway.

_She had a corpse under her bed_  
_She had her fun but now he's dead_  
_Her momma said, Come feed desire?_  
_Her brother said, Hey, throw it on the fire?_

_This is the house, come on in_  
_This is the house, built on sin_  
_This is the house, nobody lives_  
_This is the house, you get what you give, yeah, yeah_

_I cut the flesh and make it bleed_  
_Fresh skin is what I need_  
_I let it dry out in the wood_  
_All your crying did no good, yeah_

_This is the house, come on in_  
_This is the house, built on sin_  
_This is the house, nobody lives_  
_This is the house, you get what you give, yeah, yeah_

_Now you're lying on the floor_  
_Yeah, you can't take anymore_  
_The devil's laughing in your face-_

"Ow!" Jack winced as his headphone was pulled sharply from his ear. "I really wish you'd stop disturbing my music!"

"Sorry." Jerry didn't sound sorry at all. "Do you have anymore gum?"

"No, just this one." Jack pointed to his mouth and widened his eyes as Jerry's lit up in response.

Jack winced as Jerry tackled him to the floor and pinned his wrists above Jack's head with one hand, crushing his legs so he couldn't fight back. Jerry moved his other hand to Jack's stomach and started tickling him.

"J-Jerry!" Jack gasped as he started laughing. "S-s-st-top it, it tickles!"

Once Jack's mouth was open, Jerry pushed two of his fingers into Jack's mouth trying to open it, but once they were trying to get the gum, Jack sunk his teeth into Jerry's fingers. But to Jack's dismay, Jerry didn't give up and took the gum between his fingers and pulled it out of Jack's mouth, putting it into his own.

"So what you gonna do about it now?" Jerry chuckled, chewing on the gum.

Jack grabbed Jerry's arms and rolled them over so he was ontop. He then leant down and crushed his lips against Jerry's then Jack took the opportunity to push his tongue inside his friend's mouth and searched out the gum. After a while, Jack found the gum stuck on the roof of Jerry's mouth, so he used his tongue to scrape it off and retrieve it.

"Ha!" Jack panted, feeling triumphant.

"Boys, if you're going to play a-" Jack's door opened and his Mum came in.

"Hey Mum." Jack greeted her, blowing a small bubble with his chewing gum.

"You tried to take his gum didn't you?" Jack's Mum asked Jerry, who was still underneath her son.

"Uh huh." Jerry panted.

"Don't mess with his gum." Jack's Mum laughed before exiting the bedroom, shutting the door.

"You got told." Jack smirked. "By my _Mum_."

~Kickin' it~

**(A/N) Sorry, I couldn't resist making Jack a Rob Zombie fan! :P**


	8. Dance in the dark

**NEW JARRY STORIES!**

**The Tears That Wouldn't Fall**

**Love Sucks**

**Dangerous Love**

**If you're not busy, read 'em and drop me a review or critique. :)**

**OK guys, I really desperately need ideas, because the next chapter is the last one so far, and I really want to continue this story, so if you guys have any requests for oneshots I haven't covered, or songfics, or anything else. Please let me know, or this story will collect dust, because I actually can't think of anything else.**

**P.S For the songfics, nothing by One Direction, JLS or Justin Bieber. Anything else is fine. And I would like to say a big thank you to To Be Forever Young, for being supportive and sometimes funny in her reviews, and yes I am British. :P**

**.**

**Title: Dance in the dark.**

**Summary: Jerry is visited one night by a mysterious visitor. Throughout the night, he learns that things really do go bump in the night, and it never hurts to leave a light on...**

**Warnings: This chapter's a bit dark and intense with... Vamp! Jack, and Jerry may be a little OOC, but please excuse that. :/**

~Kickin' it~

Jerry opened his eyes as his mind began to clear, he wasn't sure what had awoke him. He looked around in his sleeply haze, seeing nothing but a deep blue haze, dotted with rectangle shapes, which were his posters. Jerry sat up and ran his fingers through his bushy mess of hair, his vision clearing up as he did so. He shivered as a chill spread rapidly through the room. All his windows were locked, so Jerry thought it was a bit odd.

He was snapped out of his reviere when a ghostly sillhouette breezed past, it's shadow seemingly jumping around the room. Jerry was frozen, held there by his growing terror which was gnawing at his spine, sending tremors down him body. He squinted in the darkness, fearing to move, and he saw the figure's head turn directly towards him. Jerry's breath hitched in his throat as the shadow stopped flickering.

A figure came into view. Jerry squinted to try and see who it was. A man came into his cloud of vision. He looked roughly Jerry's age, with strong features which seemed to jump right out at him, and they were hidden under a curtain of thick brown hair. His eyes made him look mysterious and haunting; They were a dark shade of brown which made them look almost black in the dim light, and they looked soft, but held a hint of lust.

Jerry's hearbeat sped up in panic as the man's eyes continued to pierce into his own. What did the man want with him? And why did he feel so nervous? The man shifted closer to him. He was well blended into the dark, he was wearing black: A soft woollen sweater, black jeans, and black trainers, and a faint smile played about his lips. No wonder Jerry thought he looked like a shadow.

Jerry had never seen a man so handsome before, and here he was, standing infront of him. with his eyes trying to worm their way into his soul, and extract his deepest most darkest thoughts, straight from the corners of his mind. Jerry's lips parted as he tried to speak, voice what was running rapidly through his mind, when he was stopped by two cool fingers, pressing themselves against his lips, with the promise of heat and passion.

It made Jerry's knees go weak and his heart began to race, which amazed him. No man's touch had ever made him feel like that before, and yet, here the man was, controlling him, controlling his mind, his body, and even his emotions, with just the faintest touch of his fingers. Jerry parted his lips underneath them, trying to speak again, but he got the same result as before, except this time the man spoke.

"Shhh." His voice was soft, cultured, with a slight accent, and it made Jerry shiver in earnest. Who was he? Jerry tried to move away, but he found he couldn't. A total stranger was holding him captive with his chilling touch. It was almost as if he was forbidding Jerry to do anything other than sit there, under his control, and completely at his mercy.

Jerry's bed sank under new weight as the man let himself under the silk sheets, wrapping one clothed arm around Jerry's shoulders.

"Who are you?" He shivered in fear and he saw the man's cheekbone jut out slightly as he smiled, chuckling softly.

"Shhh." He whispered again, and he began tracing patterns on Jerry's chest with his nail, sending a wave of chills flame up in his cheek, chest and shoulder.

Jerry felt the man slipping his fingers under the right sleeve of his shirt and he pushed the fabric from Jerry's flesh. He turned his head to watch those delicate fingers as they moved up his arm and began tracing lazy patterns on Jerry's shoulder, he was unsure of what he was feeling, and he felt them turn his head gently towards their owner, his dark eyes as caring as before.

Jerry was _scared_ now. He tried moving away, but the man was too strong for him. He shivered as he felt those cool fingers at his collarbone. "Don't..."

"Shhhm you'll be alright." The man slit the fabric of Jerry's shirt slightly with his thumbnail, and held the right side of it between his thumb and forefinger, and pulled it off his shoulder, grabbing Jerry's arm gently and pulling it out. Jerry blushed and felt his body heat up. What was he doing? He wasn't even sure if this man was human, he was so strong, his grip was soft, but like steel at the same time, and something about him just seemed... unnatural. The man's fingertips lightly stroked the side of Jerry's neck, watching him shiver.

"Stop it." Jerry pleaded with him. He knew his attempts were half-hearted. Even at the presence of a stranger in his room, in his _bed_, he found himself needing to scream for help, to call out to his Mum or Dad, who were both down the hallway from him.

He couldn't bring himself to do it.

"If I was going to, I would have done by now, so I'm guessing you don't want me to?" He voice was as soft as it had been since the first time Jerry had heard it, but it sounded sure. And he wasn't sure what was going on in his mind, he wasn't sure what he wanted. But this man seemed to answer all his unanswered questions.

"No." Jerry heard his voice creep out in a lusty whisper. How had that happened? He was just thinking against it. Had the man made him say that? If so, how? Jerry was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt the man's fingers stroke the hollow of his throat, making his hearbeat speed up considerably.

Jerry suddenly felt his body fall slowly backwards, and he felt the familar softness of his pillows press against his back, while the man slowly manouerved his full weight onto him, gently straddling his waist with his own.

Jerry licked his dry lips nervously and swallowed hard, blowing out a small breath. His hands went to the hem of the man's sweater and pulled it over his head, along with his shirt, leaving his chest bare and exposed. Jerry couldn't tear his eyes away from his slight muscles, nor could his mind comprehend what the hell he had just done.

Jerry felt the stranger pull his shirt over his head, letting his hands travel down his body. When they reached Jerry's ankles, Jerry suddenly realised he was just in his boxers. But he wasn't afraid. All his emotions seemed to ebb away as the man stroked his fingers on the tender area underneath Jerry's jaw, making his eyes close with a pleasurable smile.

As the man leaned in and his face was inches away from his, Jerry grew dizzy and his head began pounding hard. His scent was intoxicating. As he stared into his bottomless eyes, Jerry's hands rubbed the bare skin of his back, pulling him closer, their lips inches from each other.

"Kiss me." The man breathed, sounding desperate. He closed his eyes as he bent down, Jerry let out a small groan and kissed him back, trailing his hands down the man's back and around the front of his stomach until Jerry came to the button of his jeans. He let his fingers work by themselves, and soon the man was left in just his boxers, his jeans crumpled with his shirt and Jerry's clothes.

Jerry felt him smile and more pressure was applied to his lips, he squirmed underneath his body as his chest desperately craved air. Jerry could see the man wasn't going to grant him that simple wish, and he began breathing steadily through his nose. Jerry continued to kiss him, unaware of the underlying danger, and suddenly Jerry felt the man's lips leave his and he took in a much needed gulp of air and opened his eyes, looking up at the dark pair of eyes above him, which were glinting dangerously. Despite that, Jerry couldn't help but feel somewhat safe in the strangers arms.

Groaning, the man pressed his body down onto Jerry, careful not to hurt him, and he breathed in the scent of his blood, being met with vivid pictures of fire, blazing fire. He _needed_ his blood. Not just that, he needed _him_. Jerry turned his head to face the man, his lips brushing against his, and it came to Jerry's attention how close they actually were. God he was beautiful. . .

Jerry tried to calm his breathing as the stranger threw his head back, pearly white fangs extended from his canines, making them an inch longer. Jerry was no longer afraid, despite his fangs. He was void of all emotions, they were pushed to the furthest corners of his mind. His eyes closed when Jerry felt the man's cool breath on his neck. He shuddered involuntarily, and tried to calm himself down.

"Don't fight me. Just relaaaxxx. . ." The voice was silky and seductive, like a hunter. "It'll be over soon."

He tangled his hand in Jerry's hair and tipped his head to the side and growled lowly before he sunk his fangs into the tender hollow of Jerry's neck and started sucking deeply once blood welled up in both wounds, coating his fangs. Jerry's eyes shot open in a sudden shock of pain and he began pushing at his shoulders.

When Jerry felt his heart beat slowing after some time, he felt the man's fangs slip out of his neck. Jerry was hazy, but conscious and a bleeding wrist appeared infront of his mouth. He shook his head and felt his head pound.

"Drink." He pierced his eyes into Jerry's and his arms shot out suddenly, gripping the man's wrist as hard as he could. Jerry sucked hard on the blood, causing sharp spikes of pleasure to shoot up the man's arm and ricochet through his entire body. Jerry continued to drink from him until he felt all his strength returning, testing the limits of the man's self control.

"Who are you?" Jerry voiced that question for the second time that night, and to his surprise, he didn't get his cool fingers on his lips, or that soft whisper which had hushed him, wasn't ringing in his head. Instead, the man grasped his face gently in both his hands, his lips were moving and Jerry tried to concentrate on what it was. . .

". . .You won't remember that I was here, or what I did to you, and you will not remember a single thing about this night, do you understand?" His voice was instructive and he was unblinking, his eyes bored into Jerry's, the pupils dialating.

"I understand." Jerry repeated back, his voice mechanical.

He blinked once, and to his suprise, his curtains were blowing gently in the gust which was coming through his open window.

_How odd._

~Kickin' it~

**(A/N) Sorry, I couldn't resist posting this one, I was really bored. =P Did ya like it?**

**And remember, chapter ideas or this story will go to dust.**


	9. When parents are away, Jarry will play

**You guys are lucky, because I have thought of a few more chapters. For those of you who have watched the film Titanic (1997 version) the next few chapters will be kind of like a mini-story within a story, and will be some scenes, and in Jarry of course! :P**

**So you guys are off the hook for chapter ideas for the moment, but the minute the titanic scene thingy ends, I'm gonna need some. And thanks to Sonny-Sis for giving me some ideas. They'll come after the Titanic scene chapters. :)**

**And thank you to ElDemonioMasscardoLuvver1995 ****(rockin' penname) for giving me a bunch of songs as songfic ideas, and for reviewing/alerting and favouriting a whole bunch of my Jarry stories. (If you're reading this ****ElDemonioMasscardoLuvver1995****, check my profile, there's a load more where this came from, and you rock!)**

**Oh yeah, Jack and Jerry are 17 in this chapter and it gets a little M-rated, but you guys don't mind, do you? And the chapter's more smut than plot I guess, I hope you like it! And no flames please if any haters are on here!**

**Now with that over and done with, I hope you guys like it! And I really do appreciate the awesome feedback! It keeps me writing, and me writing keeps you guys happy. :)**

**.**

**Title: When parents are away, Jarry comes out to play**

**Summary: Jack and Jerry are finally alone...**

~Kickin' it~

It had been a night of wild passion just like the first time. At first they'd both held themselves back. They knew their strength was a lot for their age, and it was important to cause pleasure not pain. Within the short hours, they'd explored every inch of each other, either with their hands or their mouths, teasing and pleasing at the same time. As the minutes turned into hours, clothes were flying and not too soon after, names were screamed and sighed into the room they were in.

Finally it got to the point where they weren't holding anything back and used their full strength. Screams were made emminent at first, ripping raw from the throats of the two lovers, but it quickly faded to pleasure. As the scrapes from their fingernails on each others backs turned into flesh-tearers, and the nibbles turned to bites they both felt themselves change into much more than they'd ever been. They learned alot from each other, like exactly where they needed to be bitten to make them scream, and where each other's senstive spots were.

So now the two bruised and bloodstained bodies lay tangled between the sheets, happy for a day alone. The sun shone though the window waking them both. Jerry squinted, and shifted slightly, Jack stirring in his arms, his hot sweaty skin unsticking from his own. Eventhough Jack was the strongest and more aggressive out of the pair, he always slept on Jerry's chest. No exceptions. But when it came to dominance, Jack didn't mind who was in control.

"You've got sex hair." Jerry teased, waking up to a faceful of messy, unkempt dark brown hair.

"So do you." Jack murmered, unsticking his cheek from Jerry's chest. "Oh wait, your hair always looks like that. My bad." He smirked.

"You snore." Jerry said. He knew Jack didn't really snore, he just had fun in testing Jack and seeing what his reactions were.

"I don't snore." Jack furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Jerry looked amused.

"I know." He whispered, he lifted his head up an placed it so their foreheads were touching, he was rubbing his nose against Jack's and placing soft kisses next to his mouth. "You just look so cute when you furrow your eyebrows at me." He teased, tapping his nose, pulling it back as Jack playfully nipped at Jerry's fingers.

"Ah, ah, ah." He smirked and dug his nails into Jack's thigh, his hips thrust upward and he jerked forwards, Jerry thrust himself inside him. He moaned in pain when he felt a sharp sting on his shoulder.

Jack had sunk his teeth into Jerry's shoulder and was biting hard. His eyes were closed, and his knuckles were white from gripping Jerry's body, his nails leaving rows of cresent moons and a dark trail of blood trickled down his back. Jerry felt a warm feeling enslaving his body. He writhed around slightly, in a bewildered trance trying to get used to the pain as Jack continued to bite into his shoulder, then pulled back and kissed the spot gently. Jerry's arms went weak and slid sideways on the sweaty sheets, his chest touching Jack's, as they both breathed heavily and out of sync. Jerry's heart was beating like a hammer inside his chest, it only got faster as Jack kissed the spot where he'd bitten him, working his way to Jerry's face.

"Jack don't tease me." He panted.

Jack chuckled at his boyfriend's frustration and continued kissing the side of Jerry's face, placing one last kiss on the corner of his mouth, before softly kissing his lips, running his tongue along his bottom lip, Jerry smiled and opened his mouth, letting Jack slyly slip his tongue inside and taste him, rolling his tongue around his mouth, running the tip of his tongue along each of Jerry's teeth. Jerry moaned at the feeling and pushed his tongue against Jack's, battling against him, pushing his into Jack's mouth, keeping it there, letting his body press tightly against Jack's.

"Well don't call me cute then." Jack panted as they pulled away, both breathless.

"But you are." Jerry argued back teasingly.

"I'm not." Jack responded.

"–You are–"

"–I'm not–"

"–You are–"

"–I'm not–"

"–You are infinity–"

"You can't do that!" Jack objected.

"–can to–"

"–can not–"

"–can to–"

"–can not–"

"I really wish you'd just agree with me and stop talking." Jerry smirked.

He moved his hand under Jack's chin and moved his lips up to his, and softly kissed him. Jack felt Jerry slide his tongue across his bottom lip, and he replied immediately, allowing him access, he entered and explored, pinning Jack underneath him.

He moaned as Jerry dominated his mouth with his tongue, creeping his hands up Jack's back, kissing him intensely, running his nails up and down his shoulders, leaving a bloody trail flowing down his back and onto the bedsheets. Jack groaned at the pain and Jerry started placing bruising kisses and skin breaking nips down his neck earning moans of pain and pleasure.

"You know I'm not done yet right?" Jerry smirked between kisses from Jack's lips to his neck, hearing him pant heavily. Jerry moved his mouth to Jack's shoulder and started nipping and biting at his skin.

"My Mum's gonna kill me if she catches us." Jack panted through his moans.

"She won't she left at three in the morning." Jerry reassured him. "So you can scream as _loud _as you want."

Jack blushed. "_That_ wasn't my fault."

"Yeah, it wasn't." Jerry agreed. "But you look cute when you blush."

"Will you stop saying I look cute!" Jack was getting frustrated, and Jerry decided to tempt the bear further.

"What are you going to do about it?" He questioned seductively, arching an eyebrow.

Jack roughly grabbed Jerry by his hair and slammed their lips together, kissing him passionately as their hands ran all over eachother's bodies. Their lips finally parted and they attempted to catch their breath. Jack's mouth felt hot and sticky, his lips were swollen and aching, his chest burned as it deflated and he took in a large gulp of air. Jerry saw an advantage and pinned Jack's wrists above his head with one hand and laid his full weight on Jack's legs so he couldn't fight back.

Jerry moved his other hand to Jack's stomach and started tickling him. "J-Jerry!" Jack gasped as he started squirming and laughing. "S-s-st-top, please it tickles!"

Jerry smirked as Jack continued to squirm underneath him, biting his lip to muffle his laughter. Jerry moved his hand very slowly down to Jack's thigh and he shivered. Jerry knew Jack was _very_ tickilish there, he began circling his index finger on the bare skin, and continued downwards as Jack whimpered quietly.

He had _never _lost an argument. But given the new method of torture Jerry had discovered, Jack knew today might be the day he had to break his streak. Jack gasped as Jerry's fingers were moving themselves up the inside of his thigh. Jack held out for as long as he could before he finally broke.

"Okay... I'm cute. There, I agreed with you." Jack panted. Jerry's hand returned to the side of his face. "Now stop tickling me will ya?"

"I don't know..." Jerry teased him. "Your laugh is _vvvveerrrryyyy _sexy."

Jack smiled and wrapped his arms around Jerry's back before nuzzling his face into his neck, sighing contently.

"Sorry to be a moment killer, but I really need a shower." Jack said a few minutes later, shifting slightly.

"No, come here you." Jerry said, pulling Jack down for a heated kiss, which he returned with a muffled chuckle.

"_Jerrry_." Jack chuckled as Jerry kept him pinned underneath his body, kissing him underneath his jaw and on his throat. "I need a shower."

"Oh alright, I'll live." Jerry said, an idea forming in his head.

Grabbing two towels and a comb, Jack swung his legs out of bed, and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Jack turned the shower on as he roughly pulled the comb through his hair, wincing slightly as he pulled on a knot.

Jack stepped into the shower and began scrubbing at his hair and body in the flow of the hot water. His skin was gradually turning a light shade of pink due to the heat. Jack shivered as he felt strong arms wrap around his back, and a chest press firmly behind him. He jumped and gasped as he felt Jerry nipping and sucking on his neck.

"What are you doing..." Jack whispered as Jerry ran his hands up and down his sides.

"Shhhh."Jerry whispered in his ear and turned Jack around in his arms, backing him against the wall, holding his wrists above his head, smiling as his knees went weak and he became dependent on his arms.

"You look very sexy you know that." Jerry whispered.

He leant forward and savaged Jack's neck with bites, cupping his chest in his hands, lifting Jack up towards him, wanting him to scream. Jack tried to keep his composure as Jerry's tongue swirled around his jugular and danced across the thin surface of his skin. Jack suddenly felt hot all over and found himself struggling for air. He was panting like an animal and couldn't stop. Jack's breath caught in his throat when Jerry started sucking lightly on his collarbone.

"Jerry..." Jack moaned, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Jerry smiled and continued to lick and suck along Jack's neck, his teeth making little marks which were too soft to penetrate the skin, or even leave any evidence they were there. "What do you want me to do?" Jerry asked as if he hadn't heard his name, gently taking Jack onto the floor of the shower.

"Kiss me." Jack breathed desperately, wanting to feel his lips. Wanting all of him.

"What was that?" Jerry smirked, kissing his jaw, feeling Jack's body shake underneath his.

"I want you to kiss me." Jack said finally, panting heavily from the heat of the water.

Jerry started placing kisses on every inch of Jack's face that he could, he could tell Jack was getting frustrated very easily, he always did. Jerry kissed his throat, sucking and biting, continuing down to his stomach.

Jack moaned, tangling his fingers in Jerry's wet hair as he continued to suck on his stomach, nipping at his hips. Minutes later, Jerry pulled away and was looking at Jack who was sweaty and panting, his skin covered in pulsing red blotches, starting from his neck, continuing in a trail down to his chest, stopping at his stomach where a large bite mark shaped blotch was already forming.

"You like it?" Jerry asked him, Jack just replied with a moan and opened his eyes, he leant up kissed Jerry again, deeply and a little faster than before, water from the shower pooling between them.

"Mmm..." Jack moaned. He tried to gasp for air but once his mouth was open, Jerry thrust his tongue into his mouth. Their tongues rolled together inside each others mouths. Jerry's hands reached down and lightly caressed Jack's thigh on it's sensitive spot, making him squrim. Jack cried out quietly and thrust his hips against Jerry's.

"Feisty..." Jerry purred.

His tongue darted out to Jack's neck. He licked up the crystal droplets which glistened off his skin. Jack felt the haziness surround his mind, he was too enchanted to even think straight, he had to admit that. The feeling of Jerry's tongue against his skin was agonizing. Jerry continued to lick and suck along his neck, even though the water continued to pelt down on them. His hands gripped Jack's waist, making him gasp in surprise, using this to his advantage, Jerry kissed him, his tongue finding its way into Jack's mouth. Mid-kiss, Jerry trailed his hands down Jack's body and grabbed his thighs gently.

"This may hurt a bit." Jerry smirked.

"AH!" Jack screamed as Jerry thrust himself inside him. It didn't hurt either of them much anymore, so it was purely the shock for Jack.

Jerry captured his bottom lip between his and started sucking hungrily, brushing the tips of his teeth against it. Jack could faintly taste his blood on Jerry's lips and he felt his body tremble. He cried out against his mouth feeling Jerry bite down hard enough to draw blood. He kissed Jack harder. His mouth was filled with Jerry's tongue, the taste of metal and his chest burned from lack of air, but Jerry wouldn't give it to him just yet. Jack felt the invisible band around his chest get tighter and he began squirming in Jerry's arms, trying to get free of his grip, it was only when Jerry felt his own chest burn did he even think about stopping. He pushed Jack against the edge of the tub, water sloshing over the sides.

"I love you." Jerry whispered as they broke away.

"I love you too." Jack panted back.

~Kickin' it~

"Ahh!" Jack flung his pencil down in annoyance. "I hate this crap!"

"So don't do it." Was Jerry's answer.

He knew Jack hated doing his homework, but he hated his maths homework most of all. Jerry didn't know why Jack even bothereed getting his maths homework out, if he was just going to make a scene out of it. Not that Jerry minded of course, and he could always take his mind off of it.

"I have to. It's three months late." Jack huffed, picking his pencil up.

"Well, you've already done half, so finish it later." Jerry said like it was the simplest thing in the world. He walked back into the living room, he knew _exactly _how to take Jack's mind off of his homework.

"Ok, but if I get distracted I'm gonna-" Jack grunted as Jerry pinned him to the floor.

"Hurt me?" Jerry offered innocently. "You wouldn't."

"Would you just get my mind off my homework already!" Jerry was surprised Jack caught on that fast.

"Like... this?" He kissed Jack's collarbone, sucking a little. "Or this?" Jerry undid the top button of Jack's shirt and kissed the revealed skin before pulling it off Jack's body.

"Jerry..." Jack whimpered. His chest heaving.

"Sorry." Jerry didn't sound sorry at all. He licked his way down to Jack's left nipple and gave it a little lick. Then he wrapped his lips around it and sucked - hard, licking and nipping.

"Or this?" Jerry released Jack's left nipple from his lips and moved to the right one, where he did the same, sucking, licking nipping again, while he rolled the left one under the pad of his index finger and thumb.

"Mmmmm... _Jerry_!" Jack moaned.

He felt Jerry's lips trail up his chest, neck and along the side of his face and after a moment they pressed up against his ear. Jerry breathed heavily against it and whispered: "Sorry, I just _love _teasing you." He kissed Jack's throat and underneath his jaw.

The blotches from their shower hadn't faded completely, but they were only visible if you were very close to Jack. Jerry's bitemark on his shoulder however, had scabbed over and would probably take at least a few weeks to heal.

"Well stop it." Jack panted.

He bit his lip as Jerry stroked his sensitive spot on his thigh, alot slower than he did before. Waves of chills flamed up in Jack's body and he squirmed a little, scraping his back on the carpet. Jerry smiled and kissed him, not moving his hand from Jack's thigh. He felt Jack still squirming underneath him and decided to stop.

Thank you." Jack was breathing heavily.

"Still need to do that homework?" Jerry asked.

"What homework?" Jack played along.

Both boys jumped as they heard the front door being unlocked. Jerry rolled off of Jack as he sat up and put his shirt back on. His Mum was home. They both sat on the sofa and turned the TV on, not caring what was on.

"Hi boys." Jack's Mum greeted them. "What have you been up to?"

That simple question bought a smirk to their faces. "Nothing."

"Really, then why are you both sweating?" She narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"We... were wrestling?" Jerry offered uncertain if Jack's Mum would believe him or not.

"Mmm hmm." She disappeared up the stairs and Jack let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Well it was fun while it lasted." Jerry smirked, making Jack blush a little.

"Yep, but tomorrow you're gonna get it." Jack purred.

"Can't wait." Jerry purred back as Jack kissed him.

~Kickin' it~

**So... what did you guys think? Was the smut OK? I'm not changing the rating though, and if any people are lurking with a nasty flame... go away. To the people who actually appreciate my work and want more... review. :P**

**Songs I used for this chapter (I know, I used alot LOL) :**

**Lady Gaga - Teeth (Played through the whole thing with Three Days Grace)**

**Three Days Grace - Animal I have become (Played with Scandalous for the shower scene)**

**Three Days Grace - Take me under (Played through the whole thing)**

**Depeche Mode - Corrupt (It gave me the idea :P)**

**Tasha Baxter - The vistor (Chasing Shadows remix) (Played through the whole thing)**

**Sisters of Mercy - Ribbons (Introductory part)**

**Mis Teeq - Scandalous (Shower scene)**


	10. Titanic scene 1 Trapped

**(A/N) Hey hey guys! 41 reviews? You guys are the best. Ok, I think I explained I was doing a mini story about Titanic, with Jack/Jerry. So here it goes, also, the chapters are just my favourite scenes, but any you have that you want me to put in, let me know in a review and I'll see if I can add it.**

**The one's I've got planned after this one are:**

**The scene where Rose goes to thank Jack for saving her**

**And the Dinner scene.**

**Try and list your favourites in chronological order, so it's easier for me to organize, so that means no scenes which were before this scene. Sorry.**

**STORY UPDATES!:**

**Love Sucks (chapter 2 posted)**

**NEW STORIES!:**

**Haunted Hallway (go on... give it a shot)**

**.**

**Title: Titanic Jack/Jerry scene 1 - Trapped**

**Summary: Jerry knows there's only one way out**

~Kickin' it~

_Ugh!_ Was all I could think when I was sat in the 'luxurious' dining room.

If you asked anyone else what they thought of the Titanic they would simply reply: _"It's the_ _ship of dreams,"_ then start babbling some crap about how it was the most luxurious ship in the world. But if you asked me I would say that it was nothing but a ship which was dragging me back to America where I would be forced to marry a woman I'd met only three times.

Kim Crawford was beautiful. Very, very beautiful and also very, very rich. My father and I had hit a dead end when my Mother died. She had a gambling addiction, and left us in debt. I don't blame her, I blame my father for stressing her out so much she was always trying to get away from him. Kim was the daughter of Julian Crawford, and they owned a large steel company, and would inherit millions when we were married. I couldn't help but feel a little harsh, it felt like I was just using her to pay of our debts.

And since when was it up to me?

Who knows, maybe we would bond on the ship. I don't know what we would bond over; we didn't share any interests. Kim was happy with the same old parties and dull chit chat, whereas I wasn't. I longed to meet new people, not just the first class snobs. I wanted to see the world, do new things. I hated waking up every morning knowing what was going to happen to me.

But did I want that?

"Jerry, are you alright?" Kim's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Hmmn?" I turned to look at her. "Yes, I'm fine."

I turned around and I saw a boy about six years old, being taught to eat properly, and sit up straight. Poor boy. Was this really what I wanted? I resented the idea of another chat I would no doubt have in the morning about my wedding to Kim which I didn't want anyway.

There was only one way out.

"Excuse me." I mumbled. I kissed Kim's hand quickly and nodded in my father's direction, not bothering to look at him, and I walked out of the dining room, once I was out of view from father and Kim, I ran as fast as I could back to my stateroom.

I walked down the corridor, angry at how different it looked to the third-class decks. It was like they thought third-class people didn't deserve to be treated like 'first-class.' What was 'class' anyway? I pushed the door open and took my jacket off, leaving me in black trousers and my white shirt, along with my shoes, which I hated.

I took a deep breath and walked out of my room, back towards the dining room. Only, I didn't take the left corridor, I took the right one, where the elevators were. I walked in and shut the gate behind me.

"Where to Sir?" The man asked, his fingers curled around the lever. I hated it when people called me 'Sir' I was only seventeen!

"A deck." I didn't bother to look at the man. I was done pretending to be someone I wasn't.

I felt the lift go upwards and I wished it would go faster. Soon the lift got to the top of the ship, and I walked out and ran towards the back of the ship, not caring who I ran into. I reached the back of the ship and stared at the porcelain rail until my eyes burned holes into it.

It was the only way.

I hesitantly climbed onto the railing, using the flag pole so I could climb onto the other side. My hands tightly gripped the rail as I looked down, the dark blue of the ocean swirling below me, spray shooting up into my face. I was about to let go when I heard:

"Don't do it." I turned around and a boy about my age was standing a few feet away from me.

He was tall and well-built, with black hair which seemed to want to stay messy, and deep brown eyes, a small scar pulled his left eyelid down a fraction. He was dressed in a grey longsleeved button-up shirt, with black suspenders hung over his shoulders, and they were attached to his black trousers, and he also had black boots, which looked battered and worn. He also held a cigarette between his teeth.

"I'll let go if you come any closer." I threatened, keeping my eyes on the boy.

"You do, and I'm going to have to jump in there after you." He knelt down and began untying his boots. I looked at him in wonder. Would a total stranger risk his life to save mine?

"But... I'm not looking forward to it, the water will be freezing." He continued, taking his suspenders off his shoulders, leaving them dangling by his thighs, as he rolled his sleeves up.

"How freezing?" I asked.

"Maybe a couple degrees over." He said, throwing his cigarette in the water. "Which is why I'm hoping you'll come back over and get me off the hook here. Otherwise, I'm jumpin' after you."

"Don't be crazy, the fall would kill you." I said. Maybe I was having second thoughts.

"Well I'd like to point out I'm not the one hanging off the back a ship here." He walked a little closer towards me and extended his hand. "Come on, just give me your hand and I'll pull you back over."

I thought for a moment, and then slipped my hand into his. I turned around so I was facing him, then he spoke.

"I'm Jack, Jack Anderson."

"I'm Jerry Martinez." I smiled warmly at him.

Jack lifted me up a little more, and I felt my foot suddenly slip off of the railing, my entire body falling downwards. Jack's other hand gripped my wrist and pulled me up. As I got my breath back, I put my foot back on the rail, helping Jack as he was clearly struggling. He grunted quietly from the effort as he pulled me over the rail enough to hold my waist instead of my wrists. I felt slight tingles from where his fingers were slightly up my shirt, but I was snapped sharply out of my reviere as I hit the deck with a thud, banging my head. Jack landed ontop of me.

"What's going on here?" An angry male voice asked.

Jack quickly got off of me and I looked up from where I was lying down and saw one of the Officers. He looked _mad_. A large vein was throbbing violently in his temple, and anger was literally plastered over his face.

"You stand back! And don't move an inch!" He shouted at Jack who shrugged and put his hands in his pockets.

"Fetch the Master at Arms." He said to another crew member.

Why were they going to arrest Jack? He hadn't done anything except save my life when I was stupid enough to try and end it. With a jolt, I realised that they thought Jack had tried to rape me, probably because my hair was messy, and my shirt was up a little, showing my stomach.

Within a few minutes, the Master at Arms, my father and Mr Guggenheim from 1st class had joined us. Mr Guggenheim helped me onto a deck chair. I was fine, my head wasn't even hurting anymore, I just wanted to know what they were going to do to Jack. An uneasy feeling overtook my body as I saw my father walking over to Jack, after he had been handcuffed.

"What made you think you could put your hands on my son!" My father raged, trying to scare Jack, but he held his ground and glared at him defiantly. I could tell my father didn't like it, he never did when someone stood up to him.

"Look at me you flith!" My father suddenly grabbed Jack by the shoulders and shook him slightly. I was amazed at that point, his gaze had never faltered.

"Father stop it, it was an accident." I got up from the chair and walked over to them as father looked like he was about to start hitting Jack.

"I was stupid." I continued. "I was leaning over to see the propellers, and I slipped. I would have gone overboard and drowned, but Mr. Anderson here saved me." I finsished. Jack raised his eyebrow at me behind my father's back.

"Was that the way of it?" The Officer turned towards Jack.

"Yep." He said. "Yep that was pretty much it."

"Well the lad's a hero then!" Mr Guggenheim declared happily as the Master of Arms released Jack. He rubbed his wrists.

"I think a twenty should do it Mr Guggenheim." My father said, and turned to go, but I spoke up, geniunely taken aback.

"Is that the rate for saving your only son?" I raised my eyebrow and my father chuckled quietly.

"How about you join us for dinner tomorrow night in the grand dining room?" My father asked Jack, before he could answer, he continued. "So you can regale our group with your heroic tale."

"Sure. Why not?" Jack smiled at me. I smiled back at him and my father suddenly grabbed me gently by the shoulders and led me into the warmth of the ship. All I could think was:

_Thank god Jack had been there._

~Kickin' it~

**So, Titanic/Jarry fans, what did you think? Because there's a few more where that came from.**


	11. Titanic scene 2 Thank you

**(A/N) Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter. And thank you to those who put in a scene idea. Here's the list:**

**The dinner scene**

**The 3rd class party scene**

**The flying scene, and the drawing scene (both one chapter)**

**The running from the ex-cop scene, the car scene and Jack's arrest. (All one chapter)**

**The beginning of the sinking, Jerry's hunt for him, and the scene where they're trapped from the gate, and the keys get dropped**

**The actual sinking**

**I'm not doing an aftermath, you'll see why when we get there. X-)**

**STORY UPDATES!**

**Haunted Hallway (chapter 2 posted)**

**.**

**Title: Titanic: Jack/Jerry scene 2- Thank you**

**Summary: Jerry goes to thank Jack for saving his life, but soon he begins to think of him more than just a saviour.**

~Kickin' it~

All I could thing about was seeing him. Jack Anderson. But I couldn't, I was sat at _another _dinner in the dining room, with Kim, my father, and some 1st class snobs. Minus Molly of course. I liked her, she wasn't snobby like the rest of 1st class, she was cheerful, bubbly and always had a smile on her face. My father didn't like her at all, she was 'new money' whatever that meant.

But none of that mattered, I wanted to find Jack and thank him.

Wordlessly, I got up and walked out of the dining room. I decided to go back to my stateroom and get changed. I was wearing another goddamned suit. When I got there, I took the suit jacket off, and kept the shirt. Much like I did yesterday, except I ran my fingers through my hair, messing the gel up. I got one of my more simpler jackets off the rack, and walked back out.

As I got further towards steerage, I noticed the ship's interior was changing. When I passed 2nd class, the regal looking carpets were gone, but the posh door frames were still there, but on cream doors, not burgundy like the one for my stateroom. The people hadn't changed much, 2nd class people weren't as rich as 1st class, but they were slightly less snobby.

But when I reached 3rd class, everything was gone. It was pure white, the floor was a murky brown color, and the majority of the gates were locked, save the one I used to get down there. Even the doors looked diferent than the other class' ones. But so were the people, I could see the difference just by looking in their eyes.

They were so humble, and grateful for what little they had. As I kept walking, there was the sound of loud laughter, unlike 1st class, where it was as quiet as a tomb and accompained by the sound of china clinking, and quiet orchestral music. What I wouldn't give to swap lives with one of them. I scanned the room for Jack, and sure enough he was there. He was sat on a bench and sketching something.

I walked over to him. "Hello, Mr. Anderson." I said.

"Hi Jerry.'' As Jack put his charcoal down and shut his book, I could tell he was surprised to see me, so were most of the 3rd class. I knew it was the first time any 1st class person had ever gone down.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked, suddenly feeling nervous. Why was I nervous?

"Sure." He said. Jack got up and followed me to the top deck. He was getting stares from the 1st class people, mostly men. I didn't know what they were thinking about him, but I could tell it wasn't good.

"So... what do you want to talk about?" Jack asked.

"You." I smiled, walking around the deck with him.

"Well, I grew up in San Diego where I started painting landscapes, and then when I was fifteen, my parents died. And since I didn't have any other family, I headed out of there and I haven't been back since." Jack said.

"So, what did you do?" I asked.

"I travelled here, there and everywhere from tramp steamers, selling a bunch of my paintings I'd had, and when the money from them had gone, I started playing poker to earn money." He smiled.

Why couldn't I be more like Jack? Free to make my own decisions, and head off whenever I wanted to. It was official. I envied him with a burning passion, but I didn't hate him. I don't think I could ever hate him. Jack and I sat down on nearby deck chairs.

"Ok Jerry, I've told you pretty much my entire life story, and we've walked around the entire deck. But I reckon that wasn't why you wanted to talk to me was it?" Damn it, he was on to me.

"I wanted to thank you for saving me last night." I said.

"You're welcome." Jack's expression had suddenly gone blank.

"Look, I know what you must be thinking! Poor little rich boy!"

"No actually, what I _was _thinking was, what could have happened to this man to make him think he had no other way out." He said. His eyes narrowed and he picked up my hand, looking at the ring. It was pure gold and very heavy. Kim's was gold with a large pearl on it.

"Holy shit!" Jack exclaimed. "You would've sunk like a rock." He joked. "Who's the girl?"

"Kim Crawford." I said flatly.

"The daughter of that rich, steel person?" Jack asked. I nodded and almost laughed, he was to adorable for his own good. Wait, did I just think that?

"500 invitations have gone out. All of Philedelphia's society will be there. I just feel like I'm holding a gun to my head and no-one even cares or looks at me." I said miserably.

"Do you love her?" Jack asked.

Of course not! But I felt compelled to lie to him. I was only marrying her to pay off some debts my Mum left us. I was pretty sure Kim didn't love me either. And I was glad, that way it would be easier when I told them I wasn't going to marry her. _If _I could tell them that was.

"Excuse me?" I asked, hoping Jack wouldn't ask me again.

"Do you love her?" He repeated.

"Well, you're being very rude! You shouldn't be asking me this." I was hiding what I wanted to say, but I was almost on the verge of cracking, and I prayed the conversation would change soon.

"Well, it's a simple question. Do you love the girl or not?" Jack asked again. _No Jack, I'm not even childhood friends. _

"Why can't you just answer the question?" He was frustrated with my silence.

"This is stupid! You don't know me and I don't know you and we can't have this type of conversation! You're rude, and I'm leaving now!" I shook his hand, trying to ignore the swimming feeling I was getting in my stomach.

"Jack, I sought you out to thank you and now I have thanked you so-" I began.

"And you've insulted me." He cut me off.

"Well, you deserved it!"

"Ok then." He agreed sarcastically. "I thought you were leaving." He comented.

"I am!" I turned around, and then back towards him, not really wanting to go.

"You are so annoying! And I don't have to leave! This is my part of the ship! You leave!" I pointed to the entrance which took me past the large clock when I went down to steerage.

"Well well well." Jack said, sounding like a dective who had just solved a case. "Who's being rude now?" I couldn't think of anything else to say, so I snatched his reddish-brown book out of his hands.

"What's this stupid thing you're carrying around anyway?" I snapped.

I began to open it and saw sketches after sketches, all signed with the date they were drawn, and JA. I went back to the first page to have a better look. It was a wolf. It was amazing. I touched it briefly to see if it was real, it looked remotely like a photo. Jack had shaded in the fur in such a way, it looked like the light was dancing off it. And it's eyes were a deep, bold shade of yellow paint.

I thought it was quite clever, using charcoal _and _paint. He was the only artist who had work like that... well the ones that I'd seen anyway. There were a few more drawings of wolves, there were packs, hunts, but the one that caught my eye, was the one of a mother with two cubs nestled into her paws.

"This is amazing." I declared softly. "Do you draw anything else?"

Jack didn't say anything, but reached across my lap and turned the page. I saw all different types of landscapes. I was beginning to think he was a mixture of Leonardo DiVinci, Pablo Piccasso and Monet. Hell, I was _certain_ he was. If he sold them to the right person, he would get a fortune, but maybe Jack didn't want to sell them.

The landscapes were done in a way I'd never seen before: They were made with paint, but when I looked closely enough, I saw that everything was made out of tiny dots, and the shades of green in the grass, made a faint J, which I wouldn't have noticed, had I not been looking as long as I had. The other landscapes were of hills, volcanoes, or just simple houses.

"Paris?" I said out loud as a sketch of the Eiffel Tower caught my eye. Jack nodded.

"You do get around! For a po-" I stopped mid-sentence. Not wanting to offend him.

"A poor guy, you can say it." He chuckled.

I turned my attention back to his drawings. This time there were families. They were so amazing and accurate, I felt as if I was looking at a real family. There was one of a man and a young girl with interwined hands, and then on another part of the page, there was a close up of their hands.

I turned to the next page, and there was a shirtless man. I stole a glance at Jack, and he was looking away from me, making look like he had only turned around for a moment. He was probably blushing. I didn't know why he was, they were amazing. I kept looking through the drawings, and the same man kept popping up. I had a feeling Jack was Gay, but I didn't know how to ask him. Instead I shook the thought from my brain.

"You liked this man. You used him several times." I pointed to the man as he turned up yet again, this time leaning against a wall, smoking. Jack had even drawn the little puff of smoke.

"Well, he had nice hands, you see." Jack pointed to his hands, which were around the cigarette.

"I think you must have had a love affair with him." I teased him. He blushed again.

"No, no, no, just with his hands. He was a one legged prostitute." My eyes widened and he laughed. "Ok I'm kidding, he was married anyway."

"Jack?" I asked. "Are you um... uh... are you-" I couldn't say it.

"Gay?" He finished. "If I had a penny for every person who asked me that." He muttered, I looked at him.

"I'd have a penny." Jack's face lit up in a smile, and we both cracked up laughing. "And yes I am, I'm not gonna deny it, or apologize about it."

"I wasn't going to say anything." I said innocently. "Maybe I could be Gay too, maybe that's why I don't get along with Kim at all." The thought had crossed my mind a few times, but I'd never actually said it. I didn't know why I could talk to Jack so easily.

"Maybe." Jack agreed with me.

"Who's this lady?" I asked, looking at the book again, not realising I'd turned the page.

"She used to sit at this bar every night wearing every piece of jewelry she owned. Just... waiting for her long lost love. I called her Madame Bijoux. See her clothes are all moth eaten?" His fingers ghosted over the holes in her overcoat, and the way the feather on her hat was bent.

"You have a gift Jack, you do." I smiled at him. "You see people."

"I see you." He looked me in the eyes.

"And?" I asked, chuckling slightly.

"You wouldn't have jumped." The playful mood between us was gone. I quickly changed the subject.

"Hey, we should walk a little more."

"Ok." Jack nodded.

"Jack?" I asked.

"Hmmn?" He looked at me as we were walking.

"I don't want to offend you, but how did you get your ticket?"

"I won it from a poker game." Jack shrugged.

"So, what did you do for money?" I asked. "Just play poker?"

"Not all the time. Once, I went down to Los Angelas to the pier in Santa Monica. That's a swell place, they even had a rollercoaster. I sketched portraits there for ten cents a piece." Jack answered.

"Say we'll go there sometime, even if we only just talk about it." I said.

"Nah, nah, we'll do it. We'll drink cheap beer and go on the rollercoaster until we throw up! And we'll ride horses on the beach. But, you don't look like the horse riding type." He chuckled.

I blushed. "Can you teach me?" I asked.

"Sure, if you like." He answered.

"Teach me to ride like a man." I said.

"And chew tabacco like a man." Jack said in a southern accent.

"And... _spit_ like a man." I said, trying a southern accent.

"What? Nobody taught you that?" He asked, looking like he was about to keel over laughing.

"No."

Jack suddenly pulled me to the edge of the boat.

"Watch closely!" He arched his head and spat out onto the ocean. It went far and made a little splash as it hit the water.

"That's disgusting!" I yelled.

"Okay, your turn." He laughed, wiping some spit off his lip.

I spat really quickly, not wanting anyone to see me. It was pathetic, I knew I could do better than that, but from childhood experiences of me sneaking cookies from the jar, I was afraid my father was just around the corner, or worse... _behind _me.

"That was pitiful! You really got to hawk it up." Jack advised.

I hawked all I could until I felt a huge ball on my tongue. I arched my head back like he did, and it went further than his did, but it didn't make a splash.

"Better. Put some body to it this time!"

I was about to try, when I noticed my father and Kim, with Molly walking behind them. They stared at us in horror. I elbowed Jack sharply in the ribs and he turned around abruptly.

"Father, Kim, may I introduce Jack Anderson. He'll be coming to dinner with us tonight."

"Hello." Kim smiled at him, and he gave her a small wave.

"Charmed I'm sure." Father responded dryly.

"John told me what you did, and well Jack, it sounds like you're a good man to have around in sticky spot-" Molly started to say. Out of nowhere, the dinner horn was blown, making Jack jump and I laughed quietly.

"Why do they insist on always announcing dinner like a damn calvary charge?" Molly complained loudly to some passing Officers.

"Come on Jerry, we need to dress." Father said.

"Bye Jack, see you at dinner!" I waved to him and Molly was already talking to him

~Kickin' it~

**(A/N) So that's it for this chapter, remember to review. :P**


	12. Titanic scene 3 The Snakepit

**(A/N) Thank you to the reviews I'm getting, I'm up to 62 now, thanks guys. It means alot.**

**Story favourite thankyous: Cassernzero, Crent Fangirl, I LoVe ChOCoMoNsTeR, ICONicgirl416, PerfectlyODD, Rach939rox, RedxRobinYUMM, SnapBackToReality, Sonny-Sis, Sportygirl11 and To be forever young.**

**Story alert thankyous: CookieRock, Crent Fangirl, ElDemonioMasscaradoLuver1995, ICONicgirl416, Mickey-D 0505, Rach939rox, SnapBackToReality, Sonny-Sis, Sportygirl11 and To be forever young.**

**STORY UPDATES:**

**Haunted Hallway**

**The Tears That Wouldn't Fall**

**NEW STORIES:**

**Fatal Attraction (If you like supernatural drama and Dark! Jack, head on over and check it out)**

**.**

**Title: Titanic: Jack/Jerry scene 3 - The Snakepit**

**Summary: Jack gets a taste of 1st class.**

~Kickin' it~

"Jerry are you ready?" My father asked a few hours later.

I hadn't really bothered with my appearance. I'd just changed my jacket, shirt and shoes. I could only imagine Kim was wearing an over the top pink silk dress with beads all over it, and something in her hair, which would no doubt be up in a seemingly impossible way. For some reason, I wanted to know what Jack was wearing. I'd only ever seen him in a shirt and trousers with suspenders before. I wondered what he'd look like.

"Yeah." I snapped back to reality.

"Jerry." Father said. "That boy, Jack. He doesn't seem to be a good influence." He said, walking towards me.

Why did he have such a problem with Jack? It was like all 1st class (well, not _all_ of us, save me and Molly) seemed to think they were superior to 2nd and 3rd. Why did it have to be this way, we were all human at the end of the day. I didn't know why the rest of 1st class could be like Molly, bright, cheerful and accepting.

"Don't be crazy. He's not a freaking serial killer." I laughed.

"I'm afraid he'll give us a bad name tonight at dinner." Father said.

"Dad, trust me. Jack knows how to act. He's been on this ship long enough." I defended him.

"Hmm. Don't let me down." He warned, walking out the door with me behind him.

We made our way to the dining room. When we reached the grand staircase, Kim greeted us. I took her hand and kissed it. I was mostly right about what she was wearing. She had her hair down and in large curls, she had a jewelled headband in her hair. The light from the large glass dome above us made all sorts of light dance off it. As for her dress, it was a deep blue, with short puffy sleeves, and the skirt flared out alot. We walked on, and Kim had her arm linked with my Father's. I knew they were talking about me as they went up ahead, but I didn't care anymore.

As I reached the main stairs, I saw Jack. He still looked the same, except had a suit on and there was an absence of his sketchbook. I could tell he was itching to have it with him, I didn't need to be right next to him to figure it out. As he kept looking around in awe, I walked down the stairs and stood next to him. The only thing that looked the same about him, was his messy hair. He still stood out eventhough he blended in.

"So, what's with all the... _poshness_?" He asked. I laughed, but I stopped short as Kim and my Father approached us.

"Surely you remember Jack." I said to my Father and Kim. She smiled shyly, while my father's jaw practically dropped.

"Anderson! I didn't recognize you. Amazing! You can almost pass for a gentleman!" He said in amazement. He said it like Jack was a statue and he was complimenting the cleaner.

"You think outside here's posh?" I asked him. "Wait till we're in the Snakepit." I pointed to an oranate door.

"Haven't your lot just heard of a takeaway? Or family night?" Jack asked. I laughed again.

"Doesn't seem like it, does it?" I said. I turned serious. "Remember, the only thing they respect is money, so just act like you own a gold mine or something."

"So... snooty?" He raised his eyebrow with disgust.

Jack obviously felt the same way I did, but was a lot more vocal about it. I nodded and led him inside the dining room. His mouth almost dropped open, but he regained himself in time. I saw a few of the people I'd met. They weren't actually that bad, but were still full of themselves. Luckily for Jack and I, they knew how to put on a good show, wheras my father could be downright rude.

"There's the Countess of Rothes." I said gesturing to her. " And that's John Jacob Astor, the richest man on the ship. And his wife Madeleine, she's my age and in delicate condition."

"Please tell me she's got a stomach ache and _that's _why she's got her hands on it?" He whispered. I gave him a look, and his eyes widened.

"She's only... wait how old are you?" Jack asked me.

"Seventeen." I chuckled.

"She's only seventeen and pregnant, and the guy's what... a hundred?" I laughed again. I seemed to be laughing at everything he said. But I didn't care.

"And over there, that's Benjamin Guggenheim and his mistress, Madame Aubert. Mrs. Guggenheim is at home with the children, of course." I said nodding to them. Jack looked as if he followed what I was saying, but his eyes looked blank.

"Over here we have Sir Cosmo and Lucille Lady Duff Gordon. She designs naughty lingerie among her many talents." I said and Jack snickered. "Very popular among the royals."

I walked over to JJ and Madeleine to introduce Jack, hopefully if Father wasn't going to sneak up on us any time soon, they'd believe Jack was first class, or at the very least, look at him like a person, not a dangerous bug.

"J.J., Madeleine, meet Jack Anderson."

"Good to meet you Jack. Are you of the Boston Anderson's?" John asked him.

"No, the uh, San Diego Anderson's actually." He deflected. _Nice save_. I thought in my head.

We reached the table and everyone was already seated. Jack took the empty spot next to Molly, and I begrudgingly sat next to Kim. I knew my Father had taken control of the seating arrangements, so I'd have no choice on wether I wanted to sit with Jack or not. Sometimes I just wanted to punch him in the face.

"Mr. Anderson is joining us from third class. He was of some assistance to my son last night." Father said.

Some assistance? He saved my life you idiot! How could he not tell anyone what Jack had done? Whispers broke out amongst the crowd, and some of the first class passengers looked at him in horror. Why? He was just a person, a person who was sweet, funny and... _Jerry!_

I looked at Jack, then I quickly, but discreetly, gestured to show Jack that he needed to have his napkin on his lap. He looked at me as if to say: _Really?_ It was showing that he wasn't used to acting like that, but at least he was trying, that was the way I looked at it.

Eventhough he looked about ready to die of boredom if he stayed another moment.

"How do you take your caviar Sir?" A waiter asked Jack.

"No caviar for me, thanks. I hate it." He responded dryly. I smiled.

"And where exactly do you live, Mr. Anderson?" My father asked.

"Well, right now, my address is the RMS Titanic. After that, well I don't know." Jack said truthfully.

"And you find that sort of rootless existence appealing, do you?" I saw Molly narrow her eyes at Father, and Jack stiffened slightly, before relaxing and answering in a calm tone. I half expected him to come up with a remark, but he didn't.

"Well, yes I do. I mean, I love waking up in the morning not knowing what's gonna happen, or who I'm gonna meet, or where the hell I'm gonna wind up. The other night I was sleeping under a bridge with just my sketchbook, and now here I am on the grandest ship in the world having champagne with you fine people." Everyone laughed when he asked for some more and took a sip of his glass.

"I mean, you don't know what hand you're gonna get dealt next. You have to catch some curveballs life throws at you, and some to miss... To make each day count."

"Well said, Jack." Molly reassured him. He looked at me and I smiled.

"To making it count." I toasted, holding my glass up.

"Here, here." Mr Guggenheim said, rasing his glass.

"How is it you have means to travel?" Kim asked. I didn't think she was being rude, but if she was, she was doing a good job at hiding it.

"I played poker and sold a few paintings to earn money, and I took tramp steamers here and there. And I won my ticket on Titanic in a lucky hand of poker." He glanced at me and continued. "I'm just lucky the bloke bet his ticket."

"All life is a game of luck." Mr Guggenheim announced. He and Molly seemed to be the only ones who appreciated Jack for who he was, and me obviously.

"Well, join me for a brandy, gentlemen?" Father asked, rising from his chair.

"Now they retreat into a cloud of smoke and congratulate each other on being masters of the universe." I whispered to Jack. I stayed where I was as the men got up and walked off. Kim also got up and went back to her stateroom.

Then, Jack got up himself. I didn't want him to leave. I didn't want this night to end just yet.

"Jack, do you have to go?" I asked.

"Time for my gold to turn back into straw. Good night Jerry." He shook my hand. As he slid his hand out of mine, he left something in my hand. I opened my hand to see a note. He was almost out of the door. I opened the paper and inside it said:

_Make it count. Meet me at the clock. - J_

I reached the clock and Jack was there, he'd taken his jacket off. His back was facing me and I walked up the steps. He turned around as if he'd heard me. A fiendish looking grin lit up his face.

"So you want to go to a real party?"

~Kickin' it~

**(A/N) Yay, the fun starts next chapter. Stick around for it, and while you're waiting, check out my other stories. Oh, and if you're reading the next chapter, I recommend you listen to John Ryan's Polka by Gaelic Storm (it's the actual song they used in the scene) It's just so you can get the feel of the chapter.**

**Sorry if this chapter was a bit short, the next one might be even shorter. Sorry :/**


	13. Titanic scene 4 Real party

**(A/N) Thank you to the responses for the last chapter! Also, I know there's no escaping the odd flame every now and then (you know who you are) but I will just ignore them, and KEEP POSTING! The reason why I'm touching on this, is because I got a review for chapter 9 (the **_**really**_** steamy one) and it said, and I quote: "NASTY!" Now, I'm not sure if it was supposed to mean the good nasty, or the mean nasty, so I deleted it anyway. :P **

**STORY UPDATES!**

**Haunted Hallway (Chapter 5)**

**The Tears That Wouldn't Fall (Chapter 5)**

**Fatal Attraction (Chapter 4)**

**ONE MORE THING!**

**On Sunday, I'll be going away to Cornwall for ten days, so that means no updates on any of my stories until I get back. Sorry about that, but remember to review, and that I am alive. :P**

**And now, the dancing chapter! I'm really sorry if it's short, but I tried to make it good. I stayed up all night to finish it for you guys, since I had really bad writers block.**

~Kickin' it~

"Jack where are we going?" I asked him as we went deeper and deeper into the ship.

"To a real party, like I said we were." Jack stopped walking and opened a door.

There was a large room (although not as large as the 1st class stairwell) and there were people of all ages are dancing, drinking beer, smoking, laughing, and even fighting, over beer! They were so much more lively than my lot. The liveliest they've ever been, was when my Father annouced my marriage to Kim, and all they did was sit in a room with classical music on, smoke and drink really bad tasting brandy. I was there for half of it, and then I faked having a toothache so I had to leave.

The music was extremely loud and I could tell it was an Irish band. I took my jacket off and sat down on a chair. I had no idea where Jack had gone off to. I looked around some more, and laughed as couples, and friends were dancing on the stage, laughing and having fun. _My Dad would kill me if he found me down here_. I thought. But I didn't care for once.

"Talla Friken Svenska!" A man yelled over the noise.

"I'm sorry. I can't understand you!" I had to shout back since the music was too loud.

I jumped and turned around in my chair as I heard a loud bang. A man had fallen over and a few men helped him up, giving him a pint of beer which he gulped down and sat back on the chair. I was able to see Jack from where I was. He was arm wrestling the man. He slammed the other man's hand onto the table and recieved claps on the back and loud, drunken praises. I was beginning to think Jack and I were the only sober ones there.

_Not that it would last long_. I smirked to myself. Jack walked over to me and sat down. The next song started. It was alot more lively, and more instruments were involved. It sounded complicated, and hard to play. But the muscians seemed to play it with ease.

"Come on." Jack called to me.

"What?" I asked, shooting him a confused look.

"Come on!" He said. He pulled me up from where I was seated and held me.

"Jack. No. Jack wait. I can't do this." I said. "I don't know the steps."

"I don't think there are any." Jack smiled, holding both my hands. "Don't think."

Jack and I started to jump around to the music, along with a bunch of other groups. There were old men dancing together, and children No-one was sat down anymore, save the drunk people of course. Jack and I were laughing like we were drunk, maybe he was. I couldn't tell.

Then Jack stopped and walked to a table where men were having an arm wrestle. On the table were two glasses of beer. He reached over and took them and gave me one. I took a small sip, not sure if I'd like it or not, and Jack downed his in a few gulps. I laughed as he burped.

"2 out of 3, 2 out of 3!" A strong Irish accent yelled above the roar of the music.

"I bet I can take you." Jack smirked, sitting in one of the empty chairs.

"Bring it on Anderson." The man challenged. They locked hands and began to push against each other. Jack's smirk grew as he began to force the man's arm to the table. A whole crowd of men cheered and clapped Jack on his back as he won the match.

"Better luck next time Tommy." Jack chuckled.

He got up from his seat as yet another song started. I held his hand again and we started dancing again. Jack pulled me up to a stage, and we started tap dancing to the rythimatic beat of the drums. Eventually, a conga line started, and everyone joined in, even the men who were beyond drunk.

Jack grabbed my hand and pulled me with it. I loved this feeling, loved this night. I'd never felt so alive, the closest I'd ever come to it with my lot was my tenth birthday, and even then it was nothig special. I couldn't imagine living in a world without Jack Anderson.

He was my rock, and kept me from going insane.

~Kickin' it~

"You, are the best friend I've ever had." Jack said as we stumbled into his stateroom.

He had had a _little _too much to drink. I will admit, he was even more adorable when he was drunk. His face flushed a light red over his cheekbones and he seemed to smile alot more. I just wanted to push a little closer and kiss him, but I couldn't take advantage of him like that, not to mention father would eat me for breakfast.

"Come on, in." I jerked my head in the direction of Jack's bed.

He pouted his lips and I laughed. He got under the covers and his head peeked out and he shot me another smile as he began to cuddle the corner of his sheets. I didn't know what I felt towards him, but it felt like more than a friend. I _wanted _him.

"Why are you with her Jerry?" Jack slurred absent-mindedly. "If you don't love her?" It took me a minute to figure out Jack was talking about Kim.

"I have to be with her." I sighed, crouching down so I was eye level with him. He was close enough for me to kiss him. I wanted to, I wanted his lips on mine and wanted his hands all over my body, but I couldn't. He was drunk and might regret it the next day.

"Jerry." Jack clawed for my arm and pulled me closer. "I may be really drunk, a gutter rat and a penniless artist, but I know that's not a good reason for marrying somone."

"You're not a gutter rat Jack." I reached out and stroked his cheek. His smile was back and I felt myself melt like ice under the sun. I was getting into that dark place again, the place where I gave into all my dark desires, my number one desire: Jack Anderson.

"I am." Jack smiled. "But it's Ok. Don't marry her if you don't love her, simple as Jerry."

"It's not though." I sighed. "My father and I, we're penniless, and I have to marry Kim to get the money."

"So, why doesn't your Dad jusr remarry?" Jack asked.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully. "I don't know."

"He can't expect you to do it all though, support you both I mean." Jack slurred, blinking heavily. He was tired and he needed to sleep.

"Jack..." I breathed. "Get some sleep, you need it."

"No." He pouted, sticking his bottom lip out like a five year old. "I want a hug first."

He opened his arms as a grin spread across his face. I chuckled and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let him go. I breathed in the scent of alcohol, cigarettes, and charcoal from his clothes. It was purely Jack. Boy was it intoxicating, it was like he was my drug, and I was addicted. I wasn't drunk, so my actions were my own, but Jack was, so I couldn't do anything except hug him.

"Will you go to sleep now?" I asked him.

He giggled and cuddled into the covers. "Ok fine. Just remember, if your father brings up the wedding, tell him where he should stick it."

"Jack!" I burst out laughing. "I can't say stuff like that to him!"

"Maybe _you _can't..." His voice trailed off. "So, who is it?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Who do you love?" Jack asked, poking my arm. "Come on, tell Jacky."

I laughed again. "I think 'Jacky' needs to go to sleep now."

"No, not until you tell me who you love!" His eyes lit up mischieviousy. "I know who _I _love."

"Who?" I asked, feeling slightly jealous.

"You silly. Who else do I know?" Jack smiled at me. He looked at me expectantly.

"Fuck it." I hissed under my breath.

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him to my lips, kissing him softly and gently. The kiss went further than I expected, the minute Jack kissed me back, I knew his drunken words were his sober thoughts. I ran my tongue across his bottom lip, and his mouth opened. I slipped my tongue inside and battled with his, tasting the fiery burn of beer all over his mouth.

"I love you too Jack." I said so he could hear me. "But you're drunk, and I can't take advantage of you like this. You might regret it."

"I won't." Jack's expression faltered a little. "I know you love me now." He smiled. He _needed _to stop doing that.

"Jack." I pressed my forehead against his and his hands gripped mine, clumsily interwining our fingers. "I'll come and find you tomorrow. I promise. I just didn't want you to regret this, because if we get that far, I want it to be where we're both sober, and know what we're doing."

"That's how I was born." Jack said suddenly, his expression turning sad. "I was a mistake and I shouldn't be here."

"Jack, don't you dare say that." I whispered softly. "You're not a mistake, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I've met the queen of five countries."

"Wow." Jack's mouth dropped open.

"Will you try and go to sleep now?" I asked.

"Only if you give me one more kiss." He bargined. I couldn't resist him any longer and kissed him deeply and passionately. He whimpered quietly as I pulled away from him. His eyes looked so lost and sad, I really wanted to stay but I couldn't.

"Thanks." He smiled and cuddled back into the sheets. I chuckled quietly and walked over to the door.

"Goodnight sexy." Jack mumbled.

"Night Jack." I closed the door behind me, wanting more than anything to run back in there and claim him as mine. But I had to go back to my lot.

~Kickin' it~

**(A/N) Sorry, I couldn't resist making Jack drunk (again :P I swear that's a song name) I just had to do it. :) Review please! I wanna come home to a really filled up inbox! Also, Jack obviously doesn't hate Jacky in this one (bare in mind he is S-M-A-S-H-E-D out of his head) But his feelings were genuine.**

**I'll get them together soon.**

**See ya!**


	14. Titanic scene 5 Dirty little secret I

**(A/N) So sorry I took so long guys! I was on holiday for two weeks (completely boring BTW) and I was having the worst case of writers block. But the next chapter is written, and so are a few others.**

**Also, the car scene isn't in this chapter (you'll see why), it's in the next one! :-P**

**Reviews would be nice, since the last chapter only got three! Now, I know that one was a bit short and sucked, but still. It took me two hours to write that guys. :(**

**Anyway, the story. And anything Jerry's dad says about Jack (he's homophobic) I don't mean that. Jarry is an epic pairing, and I wish the majority of Kick shippers weren't so hostile around it. :)**

**STORY UPDATES!**

**The Tears That Wouldn't Fall**

.

**Title: Dirty little secret part 1**

**Summary: Jerry's had enough of his father, and finally goes to Jack. **

~Kickin' it~

I awoke the next morning with sunlight stabbing right into my eyelids, the rays heating up my body considerably. I squinted as I looked at my clock. It read 7:30am. I slumped back down as I didn't want to get up. I stared up at my ceiling for a while. Jack's face suddenly filled my mind: His cute little smile from last night, and the excitement in his eyes after I'd kissed him.

Why did I leave him?

"Mr. Martinez?" A maid came into the room and pulled open the curtains. I groaned and shielded my eyes before I got used to the light.

"What?" I asked sleepily.

"Your father would like to see you."

Panic flowed through me at once and I felt uneasy, did he know about last night? I waited for the maid to leave, before I swung my legs out of bed and got changed. I wasn't bothering with my hair, but I knew I'd get an earful so I flattened it slightly with my palm. When I reached the promenade deck, father was seated at the table already eating.

"I hoped you would come and see me last night." Father said once I sat down. "The Countess and I were discussing your wedding."

I bit my lip to prevent me from what I was really going to say. I'd had it with wedding discussions. "I was tired." I said instead. I wasn't lying, I really was.

"Yes. Your exertions below deck were no doubt exhausting." His cold words fell on my ears and my eyes widened in shock. How did he know? Did he follow me? _Creep_. I thought.

"You will not behave like that again Jerry. Do you understand?" Father's tone was low and dangerous, I could tell one trigger would set him off.

"I'm your son, and I'm eighteen!" I said. "You can't control me anymore."

"MY SON!" He shot up and got a hold of the breakfast table in his hands and threw it on the other side of the room.

One of the legs snapped off and everything spilled onto the floor. The china shattered and the table-cloth pooled on the floor. I yelped suddenly as father locked his hands on each of my shoulders. His knuckles were white and shaking as he held me, I knew I was going to end up with a series of bruises. A large purple vein was thundering in his temple. I knew in an instant I'd pushed him too much, but I didn't care. At least he knew now.

"Yes you are! And you had better apologise to me!" He shouted.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. I was lying through my teeth. _He _was the one who should be apologising.

"Good." The blood flowed back into my arms as father straightened up. A different expression crossed his face. I couldn't place it. He looked flushed and relieved at the same time, but what could he be relieved about?

"You are not to see that boy again. Do you understand me?" He said.

He'd calmed down a lot, but I wasn't looking forward to the consequences if I pushed the wrong button again. I remained quiet. He couldn't tell me not to see Jack! Why was he so worried? I thought he knew about me kissing him, but then I realised that would have been the thing he had bought up first, not the party.

"Jerry, I forbid it!" His voice got louder.

"Oh, stop it. You'll give yourself a nosebleed." I sneered at him.

Father suddenly grabbed my shirt and pulled me to my feet, dangling me slightly in the air as he shook me repeatedly. My heart rate suddenly sped up as my head kept lolling back and forth like a rag doll. He wasn't my father, he was a monster. A controlling monster.

"This is not a game Jerry! Our situation is precarious. You know all the money's gone." He hissed at me.

"Of course I know it's gone. You remind me everyday!" I said, my arms limp at my side.

"Your mother left us nothing but a legacy of bad debts hidden by a good name. And that name is the only card we have left to play."

"Don't bring my mother into this!" I yelled suddenly. "_You _stressed her out, not me. She needed some sort of release, just be thankful she didn't file for a divorce, like she should have done a long time ago!"

I fell to the ground and landed on my side. My cheek flared with pain, then I realised what had happened. Father had actually _hit _me! He'd never hit me before! No matter how angry I made him. I only ever saw this side of him once, when I was little and he had found out about my mother's gambling addiction. _Now I see why she was so stressed! _I thought.

I looked through the door underneath my eyelashes, and I suddenly wished Jack would walk through and take me into his arms, but I knew he was probably out on deck somewhere, and I would be dragged to the dining room and forced to act like nothing happened.

Father knelt beside me and I didn't look at him. "I don't understand you. It's a good match with Kim, it will ensure our survival." He was talking like nothing had happened. He just hit me and he was brushing it off like a mud stain on his suit.

"Why are you putting this on _my_ shoulders?" I asked, finally looking at him, keeping one hand on my cheek. "_You _could always remarry."

"Why are you being so selfish?" He asked.

Anger suddenly flared up inside me. "I'm being selfish?" I blurted. "How? Because I'm saying I don't want to marry someone I don't love? Is that it?"

"I don't want to hear anymore on the subject, we're meeting Kim in the dining room." He got up and left the room.

"I don't love her!" I called after him. He never came back.

A few maids rushed in at the sight of the mess, barely giving me a second glance. I took a few deep breaths, and slumped against the chair I'd been sitting on. I was shaking and my eyes were burning with tears, but they wouldn't come out. Much to my relief. Everything about this was unfair, I wanted Jack, not Kim.

Why did my life have to be this way?

~Kickin' it~

"Of course the invitations had to be sent back twice." My father's voice rang in my head and brought me back to earth. "And the bridesmaids dresses! Let me tell you what an odyssey that has been! Kim and Jerry decided they wanted _lavender_. Jerry knew I hate it, so he told Kim to spite me."

"I'm right here you know!" I rolled my eyes. "And Kim wanted lavender not me! If it was my choice I would have had _black!_" I spat at him.

I couldn't stand another talk about my wedding, so I shot up from the chair and headed for the door. I could hear my father's footsteps from behind me, and he grabbed my shoulder and spun me around to face him. His eyes were ablaze with fury. I was going to Jack, and he couldn't stop me.

"Jerry!" He whisper-hissed at me. "Why are you being like this!?"

I put my finger on my chin and looked to the ceiling sarcastically. "Well, let me count the ways." I said. "One: I don't want to marry Kim because I don't love her. Second: You can't control me anymore, and last but certainly not least: I love Jack, I'm going to see him and tell him that."

"This is not possible." Father muttered, finally releasing my arm. "There is no way this is actually happening."

"This is real. Nothing for me has ever been more real. I love Jack."

"NO JERRY!" He yelled. People had actually stopped eating to look at us. "You cannot love that gutter rat! You must marry Kim so we can continue living the way we are! I will not accept this."

"I don't care!" I spoke calmly through gritted teeth. "And Jack's not a gutter rat, he's the best thing that has ever happened to me. And I don't want to live the way we are! I feel trapped all the time, you control practically everything I do!"

"That's because you are a teenage boy with absolutely no guidance, who obviously has a sick mental disease for loving another man. Y-" Father was cut off as I punched him in the jaw.

"I do _not _have a mental disease!" I yelled at him as he looked at me in disbelief. "How can you say that?"

"Tell Kim I'm sorry and just leave me alone."

I turned and left my father alone, standing in the dining room with a split lip. I felt good, for the first time in a long time. I walked down the hallway and headed for the top deck. I saw Jack leant against the rail. I looked around, and we were the only ones on deck. I wondered where everyone else has gone. _Probably getting father a first-aid kit. _I snickered.

"Hey there deserter." Jack turned around and saw me. I smiled, then it fell. Was he mad at me for last night? For me leaving him? More importantly, did he remember what had happened between us?

"Hi." I responded shyly.

Jack walked up to me and cupped the side of my face and began stroking it with his thumb. Then he suddenly narrowed his eyes and his thumb stopped moving. I felt the burning stop. I looked at him, and I noticed his dark brown eyes weren't looking directly into mine, they were sideways slightly. What was he looking at?

"Jack?" I asked hesitantly.

"He hit you." Jack said. "Didn't he?"

"I hit him back." I said. Jack's expression relaxed immediately.

"It wasn't about me was it?" He asked.

"Jack I-"

"Well was it?" He asked.

"Kind of. I told him I loved you, and he didn't believe me. I tried to convince him, but he was convinced I had a mental disease for 'loving another man' in his words-"

"Bastard." Jack muttered under his breath, cutting me off.

"-So." I continued. "I hit him, and here I am."

Jack suddenly wrapped me in his arms. I nuzzled my head into his chest, as I found it comforting. Our bodies fitted together like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. I wanted him so badly. My hands were twitching with the desire to get his shirt off, but I wanted something else first. I wanted him to draw me. But I wouldn't tell him just yet.

"Well I'm glad." Jack whispered, gently resting his chin on the top of my head. "I'm glad you showed him you were done being bossed around and treated like a glass ornament."

"Yeah. It felt pretty good too." I sighed.

Jack broke away from the hug. "Pretty good? Jerry, _pretty good_ is what people say after they've been laid by a total stranger in the back seat of a car-"

I snickered and cut him off. But he continued.

"-But super awesome really, _really_ good, is what you should have said. Your dad probably has a fat lip, and as an added bonus, you're free!" Jack smiled.

"Thanks to you." I smiled back.

We were silent for a moment, staring into each others eyes. The only sounds I could hear were _Titanic _slicing through the waves, little splashes which sounded different, and my heartbeat. It was going crazy as Jack never broke his gaze from mine. I leant in and kissed him softly, closing my eyes.

Jack stood still for a moment, before I felt his eyelashes brush again my skin as he closed his eyes too, deepening the kiss between us. Jack's tongue ran along my bottom lip and I opened my mouth for him. I moaned as his tongue began exploring my mouth, seeking out every small crevice, making sure he didn't leave anything unexplored. My heart was pounding so hard it felt like I had just run a marathon.

We broke away as I felt my lungs were about ready to burst. Jack was panting heavily and his head was dipped slightly. He peeked up at me through his eyelashes, and smiled. Then an expression crossed his face. I couldn't tell what it was, his eyes were saying one thing, but his face was saying another.

"You should head back." He whispered, raising his head.

"No." I said stubbornly.

"Jerry-"

"No. I'm not going back." I said. "I'm staying with you."

Jack sighed. "Alright then, let's go."

"No, first I need to do this." I took my ring off and threw it over the railing. It made a little splash in the water, and broke my last tie with my old life.

Jack smiled and took my hand. I walked down the deck with him and led him to my stateroom. I could tell Jack was thinking the same things I was when I noticed how different certain decks looked. I opened the door to my stateroom, and his jaw dropped open.

"Holy shit!" Jack exclaimed. "Who are you guys? The royal family of England!"

"No." I chuckled. "My father likes to think he's the King though."

"Should we be expecting him anytime soon?" He asked, venom in his voice.

"Not unless the brandy holds out." I smiled at him. "Will this lighting do?" I asked, smirking to myself.

"Huh?" He looked confused.

"Don't artists need good light?" I said. Jack raised his eyebrow.

"Zat is true, I'm not uzed to working in such 'orrible conditions." He said in a terrible French accent. I was trying not to laugh.

"Oh, Monet!" He gasped when he saw the paintings on the wall, and ran over to them.

"Look at his use of color!" Jack brushed his fingers over a lily pad. "Isn't it amazing?" He said.

"Jack?" I was suddenly nervous and my heart was pounding again.

"Hmmn?" He turned around.

I want you to draw me." I bit my lip, almost blushing.

"Alright." Jack smiled.

~Kickin' it~

I walked out of my bedroom, shirtless. It felt a bit wierd, but at least I didn't have to worry about being hot and stuffy from the temperature. I looked at Jack. He had made some sort of table, and had his art supplies laid out like surgical tools. I was beginning to have a flashback of my experience at the dentist when I was five, but I pushed it out of my mind as Jack stopped sharpening the charcoal and looked up at me. I felt blood rush to my cheeks. I hoped he didn't notice how nervous I was.

"Where do you want me to stand?" I asked.

"Over by the fireplace should be fine." Jack said. "Do you remember the drawing of the man with the cigarette?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Just lean on the corner, but make sure it's not poking you." He said.

"Ok." I smiled and walked over to the fireplace. I leant against the corner and let my arms dangle at my sides. I felt my legs shaking, and my heart rate was getting faster. I was worried Jack was going to notice.

"Ok, eyes to me, keep them on me." Jack snapped me back to earth. He took a deep breath and set the point of the charcoal to the blank page, and started to draw. As he looked at me, and back down to the paper, I saw his brows wrinkle together in concentration. I snickered and he looked up.

"So serious!" I mimicked his face. He let out a gentle chuckle, and looked at the paper again. He started to flush a light red over his cheekbones. I smiled. Jack was actually nervous, I was glad to know I wasn't the only one.

"I believe you are blushing Mr. Big Artiste. I can't imagine Monsieur Monet blushing." I teased him.

"That's because does landscapes, you're way better looking than a landscape." Jack said. I wasn't sure whether to be flattered or offended, but before I could say anything, he opened his mouth again. "Okay relax your face, don't laugh."

"It's hard." I huffed.

"Imagine Kim's just told you she want's children." Jack said, looking at the book.

"Are you trying to get me to stop laughing? Or faint?" I asked him. He giggled.

"Just don't laugh!" He said. I took a deep breath and focused on the mirror behind Jack.

After a while, Jack was _still_ drawing. I began to suspect something was up since he'd stopped looking up at me. I thought he was shading something, but when I looked at the backwards image in the mirror, I saw he wasn't even moving his hands. What was he up to? Why wasn't he doing anything? I was beginning to get frustrated.

"Are you done?" I asked. "I think my legs have fallen asleep."

"Oh, I was done _ages _ago." Jack smirked.

"What!?" I moved over to him

"I just wanted to see when you'd catch on." He snickered.

Jack shot up from the chair as I went to grab him. I chased him around the room. He was a lot faster than I thought he'd be. He was jumping over things with great precision. Hell, I didn't even have to worry about him breaking an ornament or something!

I finally caught him and slammed his lips into mine, letting my hands wander all over the contours of his body. I got to the back of Jack's thighs, and he moaned into my mouth. I backed him up against the wall, kissing him more intensely and his arms wrapped around my waist. I broke away from him and started to kiss his neck, hearing him moan through his heavy breathing.

"I love you Jack." I was panting too. I looked at Jack and his eyes were crossed over.

"I love you too." He smiled. "Do you want to see the drawing?"

I nodded and walked over to the table. I looked at Jack, he stumbled as he walked over to me. He suddenly slapped himself on the cheek and was walking normally afterwards. I laughed a little before focusing my attention on the drawing.

My jaw nearly dropped off. Jack had caught every single detail, even the shadows from the lights on my body. I smiled at the fact he'd chosen not to draw my bruise on. It was so perfect, almost too perfect. I was half expecting him to say he was Pablo Picasso in disguise. In the right-corner of the sheet, he signed his name and dated it: April 14th, 1912.

"Thank you." I leaned in and kissed him.

After we broke away, I closed my fingers around the folder, and tried to take it, but Jack held onto it gently, but his grip felt like steel all the same. I smirked at him, and slipped my free hand under his shirt, and tickled him on the stomach. He squirmed a little and finally let go of the folder.

"Unfair!" He huffed, folding his arms. I chuckled and opened the safe, putting the folder inside. I then took out a piece of paper and got a pen off the side.

_Father, I've told you before, and I'll tell you again. I love Jack. _

_- Jerry_

"What are you doing?" I looked up to see Jack.

"Can you be a dear and go get my shirt." I asked him.

"Why?" Jack said. "You look better with out it."

"Jack!" I grabbed a pillow off of the floor which had somehow ended up there when I was chasing him, and began hitting him with it.

"Ok, ok!" He put his hands up in surrender. "I'm going."

I chuckled again, and left the note in the safe. I locked the door, and I turned around to see Jack was holding my shirt. I grabbed it from him and slipped it over my arms, and I began to button it up. Jack was looking around like he could hear something, and I could see he was straining his ears.

"Jack what's wrong?" I asked, doing up the last button.

He opened his mouth to speak, then the sound of a lock clicking and a door opening interrupted him.

"Jerry!"

It was my Father.

"Shit." Jack and I both swore at the same time.

~Kickin' it~

**(A/N) Hahahahahahahahaha! I seem to be doing a lot of cliffhangers in my stories don't I? Next chapter should be out when I finish it.**

**And who else is proud of Jerry standing up to his dad!? I know I am. **

**The review box is down there people. Please use it. **


	15. Titanic scene 6 Dirty little secret 2

**(A/N) Sorry if this chapter is a bit short guys, I wanted the next chapter to be one thing entirely. And thanks for the reviews. It gets a little M rated later on, but let me know how I did, Ok?**

~Kickin' it~

"Come on!" I said as I pulled Jack out the next door.

"Shit, my drawings!" He cursed.

I led him to another room, and we crouched down into the corner. If my father caught us, we were _dead_. Come to think of it, what did he want anyway? I put my ear to the door, and I heard shuffling, and rummaging. Then, the clunk of the safe opening made itself known. I jumped as I heard a loud smash. _He must have read the note_. I thought. I didn't care though, I needed him to know, even if he killed me. He had to know.

I heard his footsteps getting closer to where Jack and I were.

"Crap." He hissed under his breath. "If he's touched _any _of my drawings, he's gonna get the charcoal up his ass." I chuckled and then I clapped my hand over my mouth. Now father was definetely going to find us.

Carefully, and quietly, Jack and I walked over to the second exit. I opened the door and shut it. It made a loud _click_, and I heard the sound of another door being opened. Why did I just do that?

Jack began walking casually down the corridor, and I followed him, running until I caught up. The second exit door opened and shut. I glanced behind me, and father was walking behind us. He looked angrier than he was when I punched him in the dining room. His face had gone a nasty shade of red, and he had a dried trail of blood on his chin. And his eyes were _murderous_.

"Run!" I yelled.

Jack and I started to run and as we turned the corner, father chased after us. We ran past people, getting stare after stare, and a few incoherent shouts, but neither of us cared. We kept running. At the first sight of an elevator, we rushed over to it. If Jack wasn't with me, I would have missed it. We pushed past all the passengers waiting to get on, and shut the gates behind us.

"Come on hurry!" Jack urged the man.

"I'm going as fast as I can Sir." He replied, pulling the lever down on the control panel. It wasn't moving yet.

"Oh let me do it!" Jack said in frustration. "And call me Sir again..." He left his threat hanging. The man looked terrified.

He pulled the lever down with all his strength, and the lift started to move downwards when father appeared, his eyes bulging. He pounded the gate with both of his fists, and Jack and I stuck our middle fingers in the air, bursting into laughter at his reaction. As the elevator was low enough, I saw father's shoes disappear, and he ran off.

Once the lift reached the 3rd class decks, Jack and I ran out as fast as we could. People were giving us odd looks and stares, but we kept running. Our boots echoed in the silence of the hallway. We hid outside a closed door, it had a small, round window so Jack and I could look through it. I slumped against the wall and tried to catch my breath.

"Pretty tough this guy." Jack panted. "He seems more like a cop." He said.

"I think he was!" I chuckled.

"Oh shit!" He whispered.

I looked through the small window, just in time to see my father turn towards us. We both ran around the corner, but there was a dead end. Luckily, there was a door. Jack opened it and practically shoved me inside, locking the door behind him. I heard a thud on the other side of the door. I covered my ears at the screeching sound of the boilers. There was no doors other than a ladder.

"Now what?" I yelled over the sound. Jack looked at the ladder, and began climbing down it. I followed him.

Intense heat hit me the minute my feet touched the ground. How people could work down here all day and all night, I'd never understand. Jack tapped my arm and pointed to the end of the room. I could faintly see a door amidst all the smoke. We started running again. If we were lucky, my father wouldn't find us.

"Carry on! Don't mind us! You're doing a great job! Keep up the good work!" Jack yelled as we ran down the length of the room. All the workers looked startled for a minute, but then they shrugged it off and went back to work.

When we reached the door, Jack opened it and we went through. He shut it behind us, we were in the storage room. In comparison to the furnaces, the storage room was _freezing_. I rubbed my arms for warmth, and tried to bury myself in my shirt.

Jack's jaw dropped as he saw a car. It was a brand new Renault touring car. I didn't know who's it was, but I didn't envy them. Why would someone take their car on board anyway?It had a deep burgundy color, with brass headlights. It reminded me of the one my parents had when I was little, but we had to sell it because of my mother's gambling addiction. I wouldn't be at all surprised if it turned out to be the exact same one.

Jack walked up to the car and opened the door. "Yep. Definetely a rich guys car."

I chuckled and shook my head with a smile. I grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him through to the back seat, shutting the door. He laughed, but I was serious. When Jack caught my mood, his laughter died down.

"Are you nervous?" He asked, looking me in the eye.

"No." I shook my head.

After a few minutes of silence and staring into each others eyes, Jack dipped his head down towards my throat, and started placing open mouthed kisses on the tender stretch of skin, making me feel hot all over. I let him push me backwards, so he was ontop of me.

"I love you Jack." The words flew from my mouth before I could stop them.

Jack smiled at me and kissed me as hard as he could. I responded with the force of all the pent up emotions I had: Love for him, lust just driving me crazy, anger at my father for not accepting us, and a strange desire to have Jack's hands all over me. I moaned as Jack dominated my mouth with his tongue, creeping his hands up my back, and around to the front of my chest. He sneakily unbuttoned my shirt, and threw it onto the floor of the car.

As he broke away from me to catch his breath, I pulled his shirt over his head. Jack chuckled and kissed me passionately, his hand curled gently around my throat, tightening his grip a little as his other hand made circles on my stomach, trailing it around, barely touching the skin. I squirmed underneath him and the kiss deepened, it became more hungry, more dangerous, like both of us were heading into darker places and seeking out each other's hidden desires. We were flesh to flesh, heart to heart and breath to breath. Nothing would ever change that.

As we both broke away, craving air, Jack's hands traced the ridges of my ribs, walking each finger along them like it was a fragile ladder leading to my heart. Jack spread his fingers over the spot where it was. I was enjoying the feel of his bare skin against mine. I shivered as Jack looped his finger in the waistband of my trousers and pulled them and my boxers down in one go, and let them join our shirts on the floor. I repeated Jack's actions on him, and soon we were both completely bare.

Jack kissed me hard, I was tired, but I wasn't going to show it. He took control and bit my lower lip and deepened the kiss. I pressed myself against him and felt my eyes drift closed as I became intoxicated with him. I nibbled on his bottom lip, his tongue grazing mine. My lips parted slightly in a quick breath, and Jack's tongue sneakily explored my mouth. We both fought for dominance, but Jack was winning. I gave over and the kiss became more passionate.

Our lips slightly pulled at each other as we broke away. Jack's hand entwined with mine, claiming it, while his spare hand moved to the back of my neck, he dug his nails in and I tensed up and closed my eyes with a smile on my face. Jack's lips were inches from my ear and his hot breath made me tremble.

"I love you so much Jerry." He whispered, his words sent chills down my spine and a pleasant feeling erupted in my stomach.

Jack moved his hand to the side of my cheek, tracing my lips with his index finger, they were warm and we'd been kissing so much, they were throbbing. Both our bodies were drenched with sweat, and both of us were breathing hard on each others lips.

"I want you Jack." I panted heavily.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked. I nodded.

"Just be a little careful with me. Please. This is my first time." I said. An unfamilar look crossed Jack's face.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I won't force you, it hurts." He whispered, gently stroking my face.

"I…" I was struggling for words. "I don't care."

Jack smiled, and pressed his lips to mine, kissing me gently, unlike a few moments ago when everything was fuelled with carnal hunger. While he was kissing me, he brought himself in front of my entrance. I felt pressure, but not much at first, but then-

It hurt. It hurt much more than I'd expected it would, I could tell he was trying not to hurt me, but it seemed impossible not to. I felt as if my entire body was being split in two. I closed my eyes, trying desperately to relax but I just couldn't. It _hurt_.

Jack had stilled and was placing gentle kisses over my body, trying to sooth the pain. "I'm sorry..." He whispered sincerly. The pain and the pressure had stopped once Jack withdrew himself from my body.

"Does... does it always hurt?" I asked, recovering from the pain alot faster than I thought I would.

"No, it's supposed to get better afterwards. I promise." Jack stroked my forehead and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I wanted him and I didn't care about the pain anymore.

"Just relax." He mumbled into my mouth. And with that he slammed into me.

My back arched up involuntarily and I cried out into his mouth. Jack kissed me gently, and we rested for a bit. He was completely buried inside me and he just stayed there, not moving. He was throbbing, and his eyes sparkled with lust. It didn't hurt as much this time, but I felt as if my hips had come unhinged.

After a while, Jack began thrusting in and out of me at a pace I could handle. My body was becoming more and more used to it as the seconds turned into minutes. I felt him sneak his hand down my stomach, and he started stroking me gently and I tried to get my breathing under control. Intense pleasure was radiating through my body. Jack kissed me and I responded as best as I could. I was getting higher and higher and I loved it. I'd never been touched like this before, but I was glad it was Jack and not Kim.

I screamed into his mouth as I climaxed and his grip left me for a moment, before he held my shoulders. He thrust into me until he reached completion and he spilled himself inside me, and collapsed over my chest, entirely boneless. I could tell it in the way he was holding himself up.

"You're shaking." I said.

"Don't worry. I'll be alright." I pulled his head down to rest on my chest. My fingers lightly played with his hair as he calmed down. Sweat was running down both our bodies and cooling us down a little. I traced my fingers in a pool of sweat on Jack's back. We both jumped as we heard a door open. I turned and looked through the fogged up window, to see two guards entering the storage room.

"Jack." I whispered. He struggled to lift his head and looked at me. "We need to go!" He looked over my shoulder and saw them, seemingly regaining all his energy in an instant.

"Shit!" He cursed. "Can't a man rest from getting laid in peace! So inconsiderate!"

I sniggered and started tugging my clothes on. Once we were fully clothed, we took off running down the hallway.

"Did you see the look on their faces?" Jack laughed as I ran out on deck with him. "Did you-" I brought my finger to his lips for him to be quiet.

"When the ship docks, I'm getting off with you." I said. He smiled at me, flashing his white teeth.

"This is crazy!" He chuckled.

"I know! That's why I trust it." I smiled.

Suddenly, the ship shook violently, everything shuddered. It was like the ship itself was trembling like Jack was a few moments ago. We both covered our ears at the sound of screeching metal in the air. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a massive iceberg sail by. The moon barely peaked over the tip of it.

Jack walked over to the ship's side to see what had happened. I followed him, and I saw the iceberg was inches away from the stern.

"Did it hit?" I asked him.

"Looks okay. I don't see anything." Jack said. There was still a hint of worry in his voice.

I shrugged it off, and took his hand. We walked up the small set of stairs that gave people a better viewpoint of the deck. Captain Smith and Mr. Andrews passed us and went down the same set of stairs we did. They all had a mixture of worried and scared looks on their faces and were speaking quietly. I strained my ears to hear them, Jack did too.

"Can you shore up?" The Captain asked.

"Not unless the pumps get ahead." Mr. Andrews sounded grave.

"This is bad." Jack said as they'd left.

"We should tell father and Kim." I said. Jack nodded.

Jack and I walked down the stairs and through the first class entrance door to the ship and went through a long corridor. We turned a corner and got to the corridor where my stateroom was. When we got there, I saw a maid standing right outside the door, her hands clasped behind her back. What was she doing?

"We've been looking for you Sir." She said.

I kept quiet and kept walking with Jack. Hand in hand. As we walked inside, I saw my father and Kim. Good, that meant I wouldn't have had to run around the ship looking for both, or one of them. My father seemed calmer than he was when I told him I loved Jack, but he still seemed angry.

"Something serious has happened." I said. I suddenly noticed everyone in the room. The Master at Arms was here, standing by the safe, along with two stewards. What was going on?

"That's right. Two things have disappeared this evening and now that one of them is back... I have a pretty good idea where to find the other." Father said. He looked over at the three men, then looked at Jack.

"Search him!" Father ordered. Search him? Jack hadn't done anything!

"Now what?" Jack was clearly annoyed, and just as clueless as I was.

The Master at Arms removed Jack's coat and the two stewards started patting him down.

"Father!" I called over to him. He looked at me. "You can't be serious! We're in the middle of an emergency and-"

"Is this it Miss?" The Master at Arms pulled out a ornate broach from Jack's coat pocket. Where the hell did that come from? I recognised it as Kim's from the day when we were in the Dining room, and I'd tried to kill myself.

"That's it." She said shyly. She looked more shocked than I did. How could Jack have taken it? Jack would never do that anyone! Would he? I watched as Kim retrieved the brooch from the Master at Arms hands. Something wasn't right, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"You're under arrest son." He said, handcuffing Jack's hands behind his back. He looked at me as some kind of plea. I thought he wouldn't take anything, but I'd only known him for four days.

"This is horsehit!" Jack yelled. "I haven't done anything!"

"He couldn't have." I said. My voice sounded unsure.

"Of course he could. Easy enough for a professional. He memorized the combination when you opened the safe." Father said. Kim didn't put her brooch in _our _safe, did she? I thought she had a seperate one for her things.

"I was with him the whole time! This is crazy!" I said. He couldn't have done it, the only time he left me was when I asked him to get my shirt, and come to think of it, he wasn't anywhere _near _the safe.

"When was the brooch taken?" I asked.

"Today as a matter of fact." The Master at Arms said, Jack was struggling in his arms.

"They put it in my pocket Jerry!" He yelled. "Jerry, don't listen to them! They framed me!"

"Alright come on." The Master at Arms pulled Jack along. "There's a good lad."

"I didn't do it, Jerry! You know I didn't!"

But I didn't know what to believe anymore.

All I could do was watch in horror as he was dragged down the hallway. My father followed them both. I shuddered as I imagined what he was going to do to Jack. I saw Kim standing by the safe, looking like a lost pink sheep. She held her brooch in her hands, and looked more shocked than I did.

I walked over to her, and looked around to make sure my father wasn't coming back. I had a suspicion, father wanted Jack out of the way, and it didn't feel like a co-incidence when Kim's brooch from a few days ago had suddenly resurfaced. And Jack wasn't anywhere near her at the party, so how could he have got it?

"Kim?" I asked her.

"Hmm?" She looked at me.

"Jack didn't take your brooch, did he?" I said. Kim went quiet and looked at the floor.

"Kim?" I touched her shoulder. She looked _scared_. What could she be scared about?

"He-" She gulped and looked up at me. "He said he'll kill me if I tell anyone."

Who? My father? He wouldn't do that to her... surely he wouldn't. He must be more power hungry than I thought. I opened my mouth to say something, but Kim spoke before I could.

"Jerry... your father wanted Jack out of the way, and paid me money to keep my mouth shut about it."

"Did he tell you?" I asked.

"No." Kim shook her head. "I was coming out of the bathroom, and I saw him break into my safe and take it."

Anger was boiling inside me. I've hated people before, but never enough to frame them for a crime. But that wasn't what I was worried about, _Titanic _was going to sink, no doubt about it. Jack and I had overheard the conversation between one of the Officers, and Captain Smith. And Jack was probably going down to the bottom of the ship, where all the water would no doubt be going first...

He would die if I didn't get to him quick enough.

"Ah." Kim gasped and her eyes went wide as I heard an all too familar voice. I turned around and came face to face with my father.

"Kim. I see you've broken our agreement."

Then, from his back pocket, he drew out a wicked looking knife.

~Kickin' it~

**(A/N) Muwhahahaha! Evil DBA's back! Reviews are much appreciated, and seriously needed. :)**

**And did you guys like the sex scene? I know I did. :)**

**I swear I've lost a whole load of you. I might have to start making wanted posters. Now where did I put my pencils... Ok I'm joking. But WHERE THE HELL DID YOU ALL GO! I miss your reviews. :'(**


	16. Titanic scene 7 The truth always wins

**(A/N) Hey everyone, really sorry I took so long. I wasn't really motivated enough for this chapter because of the disappointing amount of reviews the last one had gotten and the back up of my other stories. But, I'm going to keep going, because this chapter and the next one are the only ones left of the Titanic mini-series, and then it'll be back to my regular type chapters. **

**I really do try and make them good guys. It doesn't just take me five minutes, it takes me three hours at the minium, and a day or a bunch at the maxium. **

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy this one and I get a little more reviews this time.**

**Happy Halloween Jarrylettes! :)**

**.**

**Title: Truth always prevails**

**Summary: Jerry rushes off to find Jack, but as ever, the path to true love is riddled with obstacles.**

~Kickin' it~

My eyes flickered between the crazed look in my Father's eyes, the long, wicked knife he held infront of him, and Kim. She looked absolutely terrified. She didn't deserve to be caught up in all of this, and Jack, Jack was innocent and he was being arrested. I had no idea where he was going, and the ship was going to sink, I _had _to help him.

"Kim, go." I said to her. She took one look at me, picked up her skirts, and ran out of the room, shutting the door behind her. I was all alone with my Father, who looked ready to strike me down with that knife at any moment.

"Why did you take Kim's brooch and frame Jack for it?" I demanded, folding my arms. I refused to show my fear to him.

"Because he was standing in the way of a perfect lifestyle and corrupting my son." Father spat, walking a little closer to me.

"You're delusional." I said, shaking my head. How could he be so selfish? He had taken away my chance of happiness all because he couldn't stand to lose his high status in society. Part of me wanted to kill him, drive the knife he was holding through his heart, but he was my Father, as stupid as his views may be.

"Delusional?" Father chuckled. "Oh Jerry, I'm_ far _from delusional, I just have a dislike to people who get in the way of my plans, namely that Jack boy."

"You dislike him that much, that you'd leave him to die?" I said in disbelief.

"What do you mean?" Father looked surprised. Of course, he didn't know. He'd intervened with his plan before Jack and I could tell him.

"The ship hit an iceberg." I said. "It's gonna sink."

"Don't be absurd, this ship can't sink." Father shook his head, thinking I was talking nonsense. I couldn't think of any way of convincing him other than finding Mr. Andrews, but he would probably lie because he didn't want to cause a panic.

"Yes it can." I said. "Any ship can, everyone's just been so wrapped up in it's glory that they've been blinded by it."

Father put the knife down and clapped his hands together. What could he possibly be happy about? There was a chance he may die. "Wonderful, you, Kim and I will get on a lifeboat, and Jack will drown and stop interfering in our lives."

"Who are you?" I said angrily. The man infront of me was _not _my Father, he was a monster, consumed with bitterness. I stalked towards the door without a word.

"Where are you going?" Father said. "This conversation is not over young man."

"Yes. It is." I said. "And I'm going to find my Father, because he's not the man I'm looking at right now."

My hand was reaching for the door handle, when it opened from the outside and a steward entered, carrying some lifebelts.

"Sir, I've been told to ask you to please put on a lifebelt and to come up to the boat deck." He said, setting them down on the table, and walking over to the wardrobe, throwing it open.

"Now, dress warmly. It's quite cold out." He advised before leaving.

Father remained silent, and walked off to the bedroom, probably to get something he deemed important. I didn't think I was on the list anymore. My legs were twitching to run out the door, but I couldn't for some reason.

"Not to worry, Sir. I'm sure it's just a precaution." The steward peeked his head around and told me. I knew different, maybe he knew too, and just didn't want to worry me. But I _was _worried, I wasn't going to be anything but that until Jack was safe and with me.

"Come on Jerry." Father reappeared, one of his pockets bulging slightly. I didn't really care enough to ask him what it was.

I mutely followed him, waiting for the right moment to ask Mr. Andrews where Jack was. He designed the ship, so he would know where the Master at Arms would take someone under arrest. I walked past all the ornate fixtures, and crystal chandeliers which were shaking slightly.

It was hard to believe all this would be under the Atlantic soon, I felt like it was surreal and hopefully I would wake up and it would be a dream. But that would mean, meeting Jack and everything we'd been through would be a dream, and I knew I couldn't handle that.

I pushed my way past the crowd and walked out on deck. They were already loading people into the lifeboats, but only first class, and only women and children. I could see a few men bribing the Officers to let them on. I saw a few second class people dotted about the deck, but I couldn't see _any _third class people. I was waiting for the perfect opportunity to sneak away from my Father, but he stuck to me like glue. He was either on to me, or beginning to realise the seriousness of the situation.

"Is there any room for two gentlemen at this time?" Father asked the Officer, putting a large wad of money in his front pocket. He didn't even care about Kim, and I thought he had this vision of a 'perfect life' involving me and her. Maybe she'd gotten onto a boat already, I couldn't be sure.

"Get in the boat, Jerry." Father called, releasing me from my thoughts. "_Jerry_." He growled, glaring at me. He was in the boat already, this was the chance I'd been waiting for.

"Goodbye, Father." I nodded to the Officer, and he began lowering the lifeboat downwards. My Father's angry face disappeared, and I ran down the deck as fast as I possibly could.

"Sorry!" Someone apologised as they bumped into me. I stopped as I saw blonde hair. _Kim_.

"Kim?" I asked her. "Shouldn't you be on the boat?"

"I'll get the next one." She reassured me, pulling her coat around herself more tightly. "I just wanted to say, that I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked, even though I knew what she was talking about.

"Not saying anything when Jack was arrested." She bit her lip.

"It's Ok." I rubbed her shoulder. "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"You didn't." She smiled. "I don't love you, and you don't love me. Your Father was just hell-bent on forcing us into his idea of a perfect life."

"Thanks Kim. But I have to go and save Jack." I started towards the grand staircase entrance.

"Jerry." I turned back. "Good luck." Kim said. I nodded and started up my run again.

There weren't as many people by the staircase now, alot were outside, and only a few slithers of people were still here. I knew something was up by now, the third class were probably being held back from getting up to the boat deck. Why? They deserved a chance, the ship was sinking for crying out loud!

I quickly remembered I had to find Mr. Andrews, and ran down the corridors.

"Mr. Andrews!" I yelled, looking for him. "Mr. Andrews!"

I turned a corner, and luckily Mr. Andrews was there, checking to see if anyone was still in bed. I ran up to him, panting as I stopped a few inches away from him.

"Mr. Andrews! Where would the Master at Arms take someone under arrest?" I asked, clutching at a stitch in my side.

"What? Jerry, you have to get to a boat right away!" He said in his strong Irish accent. I could tell by the look in his eyes he was greatly saddened by what had happened.

"No! Jack's been left to die!" I argued with him.

"Take the elevator to the very bottom, go left. Down the crewman's passage then make a right." He said. I mentally recorded everything in my head, and smiled my thanks, before running back to the grand staircase.

I saw a lift and walked over to it. A few first class passengers were crowded around it, and a man was blocking the entrance with his body. I pushed past the passengers, and went up to the man. He blocked the lift again, and I clenched my fists in anger. Jack was going to _drown _if I didn't get to him quick enough.

"I'm sorry Sir, but the lifts are closed." He said.

"Fuck you!" I shoved him inside the elevator. "I'm done with being polite, now take me down."

He started the lift and I closed the gates. "E deck." I said to him.

I watched as we went deeper and deeper down the ship. The bland, white walls had a blue-ish, green shimmer on them. I realised it was water, and the lift was heading straight into it. I steeled myself and held firm, I was just praying there was no water down were Jack was, as it would make it harder for me to get to him.

I screamed from shock and sudden pain as the lift pushed through the water and it poured into the lift through the holes in the gate. It hit me like a thousand bullets made of ice. The man whimpered behind me, and made towards the controls, but I pulled him away from it. I pulled the gates apart and stepped out into the freezing water.

"I'm going back up!" The man panicked, and the lift disappeared, the water flowing out the lift.

I took a deep breath and plodded through the water. It soaked into my clothes, making them stick to my skin, not to mention they were numb from the sheer coldness. I turned corridor after corridor, and they were all deserted, except for a few rats scurrying in the direction of the water.

I started running down a corridor that began rapidly filling with water. I wondered if everyone was still managing to maintain everyone, when by now they must have known something was going on..

"Jack!" I yelled, running past the rooms. "Jack!"

"Jerry?" I heard a muffled voice, and spun around as quickly as I could.

"Jack?" I called again.

"Jerry!" Jack's voice sounded again, clearer this time, and accompanied by the clanking of handcuffs against something metal. "I'm in here!"

I eagerly followed the sound of the clanking. As I got further down the corridor, it got louder and louder. When it was the loudest, I opened the door, and Jack was infront of me. He was handcuffed to a metal pipe, and was standing on top of a wooden table.

"Jack!" I said happily. "I'm so sorry!" I apologised, rushing over to him.

"It's Ok." He smiled. "Now can you hurry up and get me out of here? I'm not even _in _the water and I'm already freezing my balls off!"

"What key was it?" I asked.

"Small and silver." Jack said.

I glanced over at the cabinet, and to my dismay and horror, they were all _brass_. There wouldn't be enough time to go and get the right key from the Officer who'd arrested Jack.

"They're all brass!" I panicked. "Stay there, I'll go and find something to cut you out of there."

I turned around and left just as the water began building up and up. I really had to hurry. I ran up a few flights of stairs as fast as I possibly could, and yelled for help. It was useless, no-one else was down here. I sank against the wall in desperation, swallowing thickly. The ship creaked and the lights went out briefly, before flickering to life again.

"Ah Sir!" A steward walked towards me and firmly grasped a hold of my arm, and began pulling me up the deck. I struggled to get my arm out of his grip, but he was too strong and insistent. "You shouldn't be here now! It's alright we'll-" The roaring in my head prevented me from hearning him anymore, I protested and protested by he just wasn't listening.

"Let go of me!" I yelled at him. He stopped and as he turned, I punched him across the face as hard as I could. He stumbled back, hand over his nose, into the wall.

"To hell with you." He mumbled through his hand, coating it with blood. He ran up the staircase, and left me alone in the hallway.

I let out a cry of frustration, and kicked the wall. I leant against it, and I spotted an axe. It was to be used in case of an emergency. I unfurled the hose which was next to it, and swung it down on the glass, shattering it. I pulled the axe from the case, and ran off with it, back towards the flooding corridor.

The water was a few feet away from reaching the top of the entrance. I walked as far as I could down the stairs, and wedged the aze between the iron bars at the top. I threw my coat off, as it was just slowing me down. I took hold of the axe and, and plunged into the water. I yelped in surprise. It was _much _colder than a few minutes ago.

I pushed against the slight current, towards the open door, to the room which held Jack. When he saw me walk through the door, his eyes lit up. He was hanging from the part of the pole which was attached to the ceiling, with his legs crossed over it. He looked remarkably sloth-like.

"Will this work?" I held up the axe.

"Let's hope so!" He shimmied down the pole, and knelt on the cabinet. "Just hit it hard, and fast Ok?"

Jack pulled his hands as far apart as he could make them, and braced himself for the impact of the axe. His eyes were tightly shut, and he was looking away. I gritted my teeth, and raised the axe above my head. My arms were trembling so much, I thought I'd cut his hand off.

I swung the axe downwards, and cut the chain clean in half. Jack looked at me, eyes wide open with glee, and cheered along with me, hugging me tightly.

"C'mon. Let's get out of here." I said.

Jack nodded and got down from the cabinet, submersing himself waist-deep in the water. "Shit!" He cried out, screwing his face up as I pulled him out into the flooding hallway. "Oh shit this is cold! Shit, shit _shit_!"

"Come on!" I called over the rushing of the water. Dread filled me as I saw the way I'd came down here was completely flooded.

"Go this way!" Jack pulled on my shoulder, and we began swimming the other way.

"Up here!" Jack's voice sounded. I couldn't see much of anything, as I was struggling to keep my head above the water. I was used to the cold, after a long time of being in it. Jack turned the corner and walked up the staircase. I followed him and my eyes widened at what I saw.

_The gate was locked_.

I stood next to Jack, watching as he rattled the gate with his fists, shaking it desperately. I looked down as my ankles began to feel cold and wet again. Water was beginning to dominate the stairwell, the corridor behind us was completely submerged.

"Help!" Jack and I screamed, trying to get someone's attention. "Help!"

Miraculously, I saw a steward running up the stairs. He spotted us, and I recognised him as the man I'd hit. I looked directly into his eyes, and he walked back down the stairs. "Oh bloody hell." He muttered.

He pulled out a set of keys, and shakily, began trying them in the keyhole. Each one was wrong. Jack was getting frustrated, he looked ready to strangle the man with his bare hands. I was buzzing with adrenaline as he tried the last key and it slipped into the keyhole. It jammed, and he pulled it out, he fumbled with it, and they disappeared from sight.

"I've dropped the keys." He said. Jack and I looked at each other in desperation.

"No wait!" Jack called after him, but he was already up the staircase and out of earshot.

Leaving us trapped on the staircase.

~Kickin' it~

**(A/N) I know, I know, I'm being evil again. The next chapter is the last chapter of the little Titanic mini-series, and then it's back to Jarry goodness, with hopefully no obstactles. :)**

**Please leave a review. :P**


	17. Titanic scene 8 - Going down

**(A/N) Hey guys, here's the next chapter, as well as some things you should know about. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you for the reviews! It means alot when I get feedback. :) And I'm so sorry I took so long, life and problems at school got in the way again. But I'll keep writing, don't you worry. **

**I've cut out most of the issues with third class which happened in the movie, so it wasn't so long, and your eyes don't start to hurt. And I've added something in there, I was cheering when I wrote it. Also, this is the last chapter of the miniseries, and then I'm back to my normal chapters which I love writing ever so much. **

**.**

**UPDATES ON STORIES:**

**Haunted Hallway - Chapter 8 - Kickin' it**

**Fatal Attraction - Chapter 7 - Kickin' it**

**Breaking the rules - Chapter 27 - Kickin' it**

**.**

**Title: Going down**

**Summary: The unsinkable ship is sinking fast, will Jack and Jerry survive?**

~Kickin' it~

The water continued rushing forwards, it's weight and speed pressing Jack and I into the gate. I pushed against it with all my strength, only to be overpowered. I groaned in frustration as the side of my face again hit the metal bar of the gate. The water was now at chest level, seeping through my clothes, stabbing my skin. I looked around for Jack, and he wasn't anywhere in sight.

Panic surged through me at once, had he left me? Had he been pulled away from me because of the current? "Jack!" I yelled over the rushing of the water. "Jack!"

I heard a huge gasp of air, and Jack's head shot up out of the water. He was holding his hand above his head. He had the keys the man had dropped! He looked at me, and got as close to the gate as he possibly could, putting his arm through one of the gaps in the gate.

"Which key was it?" He asked me urgently. I couldn't see what his hand was doing, so I didn't know if he'd tried them all.

"The sharp one, try the sharp one!" I said quickly.

Jack nodded, gritting his teeth. I gulped and my stomach began churning as the water was slowly rising higher and higher, making me float towards the ceiling. Jack was holding himself down with his arm. I opened my mouth to scream at Jack to hurry up, but water rushed into my mouth, making me gag and choke.

My body flew forwards as the gates finally parted behind me. I felt for Jack's hand under the water, and he floated back up, his fingers firmly clasping mine. We swam against the current, kicking our legs and holding onto the poles which ran across the whole length of the ceiling. I could feel the muscles in my arms straining, and my legs were becoming numb.

Jack pulled me down the flooded corridor with all his strength, and we _finally _came to another staircase. When we were both back on our feet, we ran up the stairs as fast as we could. The water had soaked into my clothes and was weighing me down.

The water followed us like a magnet, trailing slowly behind us, and Jack picked up his pace. I followed suit, and focused on the end of the corridor.

"Come on!" Jack called to me. I ran as fast as I could, but I wasn't fast enough. My feet began splashing in the shallow pool of water that was relentlessly following us. I caught up to Jack, and followed him around the corner. We were getting closer to second class territory, and further away from the water, much to my relief.

We ran down the remaining class corridor, my heart hammering. Shouts were getting closer and closer, so was the sound of rattling. My heart dropped through my stomach, there was another gate, and by the sounds of it, someone was keeping it locked. Jack strode up the stairs, and I followed him.

I pushed my way past the clamouring third class passengers, and met Jack at the top of the stairs. Sure enough, a large black gate was stretched out across the span of the corridor, and a steward all dressed in white was keeping the passengers back. It wasn't fair, they deserved as much a chance as anyone.

"Open the gate." Jack commanded icily. It was a tone I'd never heard him use before. "Right now."

"Get back!" The steward yelled, grabbing a gun from his pocket. "Or I'll shoot you all!"

"You can't keep us locked in here, the ship's sinking for fuck's sake!" Jack yelled back, pulling rapidly at the gates with his hands. "You son-of-a-bitch!" He growled in frustration.

His eyes lit up like he had an idea, and he began ushering everyone back a few steps, allowing a few feet between him and the gate. He spun around and extended his leg, kicking it forwards. It jolted from the force behind it, and the man was rapidly yelling at Jack to stop. He didn't, and kicked it a second time.

That did it. The gate came clean off of it's hinges. All the passengers rushed forwards, husbands grabbing onto their wives, and mothers grabbing onto their children. Jack walked down towards me, and smiled at me. I didn't know he was _that _strong! I knew he couldn't have done it earlier, because of all the water.

"How did you do that!?" I asked in amazement, running alongside Jack with the cluster of third class passengers.

"I'm stronger when I'm angry." He responded breathily. A few passengers broke off from the rest of us, and headed towards the staterooms. Jack and I were headed for second class territory, which wouldn't be flooded.

Soon, enough, we made it, along with half of the passengers we'd originally came with. It was scary to know it was possible to lose people in that amount of time. The water was busy devouring the third class decks. Second class people were walking down the corridors in a huff. They still didn't believe that the ship was sinking, and thought everyone was messing them around.

I wanted to scream at them about the danger, how it was literally following me, Jack, and the other passengers like a curse, but I couldn't because I was too worried about Jack and myself. We ran towards an elevator, and the man there was again proclaiming to the few passengers who surrounded him, that they were closed.

"Please, sir, my bairn's up on deck and I-" A Scottish woman was pleading.

"I said the lifts are closed!" He bellowed.

Jack hissed a violent string of cursewords under his breath, and grabbed the man by the collar, shoving him into the elevator like I'd done in order to go _down _the lift. The man's eyes bulged at Jack's sudden anger. I followed him inside, as did the few passengers. I reached out and closed the elevator's gate.

"Oh, here you are laddie. You look freezin'." The Scotswoman who was pleading not a moment ago, handed me a jacket. I smiled warmly at her, and wrapped it around myself. It wasn't much, but I was warmer than I had been.

"Thank you."

She smiled at me. "Think nothin' of it laddie."

"Finally." She muttered as the lift started going upwards. Jack walked towards me, and put his arm around me. Deck's passed us, and soon we were at the top.

The gates parted, and Jack and I ran down the deck. Passengers were waiting calmly, and not so calmly for a lifeboat. A few had already been filled, and were floating miles away, merely observing. They were the lucky ones, we we're the ones who'd have to beat down doors to survive. No doubt when the news of the sinking hits headlines, they'd be the one's interviewed, none of us.

"Jerry!" Jack's voice brought me out of my daze. "There's a boat letting men on!"

Relief surged through me, and Jack and I made a break for it. Other men were following us, along with their sons. The 'women and children first' protocal was really unfair. Men and their sons deserved just as much a chance as women and their daughters. And married couples had been seperated because of it. My mind flashed back to the Scotswoman. Had she found her baby?

"Come on gentleman." The officer said, distracting my train of thought. "Right this-"

"Jerry!" A voice yelled.

I froze.

My stomach was churning and my heart was beating rapidly, faster than it was when Jack and I had been running. It was my Father's voice, without a doubt. Why was he back on the ship? He was already on a lifeboat the last time I saw him. I'd made _sure _it was being lowered before I went to find Jack.

"Sir! Put that gun down!" The officer lowering the boat yelled at my Father. Gun?

I didn't have time to process anything, before my body jolted sideways. Jack had pulled me by the wrist, back towards the entrance we'd run out of a few moments ago. I put on a sudden burst of speed as a gunshot resonated behind me. Whether he was shooting at me or Jack, I didn't know, but we had to get out away from him.

"Get away from my son, you piece of scum!" Jack growled in anger, and grabbed my hand, running with me down the staircase. Shots rang out above our heads as Father fired bullet after bullet towards us. Why he'd come back on the ship just to kill Jack was beyond me.

Jack led me into the flooding 1st class dining room, where he'd been to dinner with us, and we rested against the wall, panting heavily. The ship was tilted slightly, and was groaning as if it was in pain. The lights were flickering on and off, and there were sparks raining down into the water.

Father was still up by the staircase, and luckily, one of the pillars from the large double doors was shielding us from his piercing view. The dining room was flooding rapidly, and tilting even more. Carts were rolling into tables, and tables were toppling over, smashing the china plates. We were trapped again. Trapped between my murderous Father with a gun, or freezing cold water.

"Jerry!" Jack whispered. "You hide behind the table, and I'll wait until he comes in, and I'll take him down."

I nodded, and Jack walked towards the lesser flooded section of the dining room, and hid. I peered out from behind the pillar. Father was now coming down the staircase, gun still in hand. Passengers who'd remained inside, and had chosen to go down with the ship like gentleman, were staring fearfully at him. He had a crazed look in his eyes that I'd only seen once, when I was little and he'd found out about my Mother's drug habit.

It was now or never.

I squeezed my eyes shut, and took a deep breath. I opened them again and tore towards the floating tables, water splashing around me as I ventured towards the deeper water.

"I know you're here Jerry." He called out to me, a light fizzing out at the same time above him. I held my breath, and shifted slightly and peeked through the gaps in the chairs. All the carts were rolling down the tilt now, and one bumped into Father, knocking him back a little.

I moved backwards as one rolled in my direction. My hand had splashed against the water, and Father turned around. His footsteps were getting closer and closer to me. I gulped as his ankles were in my eyeline. I peered up at him nervously, and he smirked.

"I've been looking for you." He was about to pull the trigger, but Jack had launched himself at him, wrestling the gun away from me.

I jumped and stood up abruptly as Jack smashed Father's head through a thin glass window, making him drop the gun. Father punched Jack in the stomach, and threw him backwards. He became submerged under the water for a brief second, and was back up as fast as he was able.

"You little shit." Father growled. He threw a punch at Jack, who ducked in time. Father kept going, and crashed into table. Jack grabbed him by the collar, and slammed his head against the wall. I had no objection whatsoever, Father was a monster and needed to be stopped.

Blood trickled down Father's nose, and from a deep cut in his forehead. Jack brought his knee up into his stomach, and dropped him on the ground, leaving him groaning in pain. He blew out a deep breath and ran over to me, grabbing my hand.

"Come on, we have to get back on deck, before the whole place floods." Jack said. I nodded in agreement, and swam out towards the staircase. We took an abrupt right turn, towards the first class exit.

I jumped at the sound of a large smash, and Jack's arms went around me. I looked up to see foaming torrents of water pouring in from the shattered glass dome. Passengers were screaming with fear and pain. My eyes widened as the room began filling more rapidly. Jack and I floated up again, and began swimming in the direction of the exit.

I motioned for some of the screaming passengers to come the same way as us. They nodded, and followed. A few others stayed behind. I searched quickly to see if Father had gotten out of the Dining room. He had. I was glad, I didn't want him to die, even though he'd put me and Jack through hell, commiting the ultimate betrayal. He was still my Father.

I cried out as I suddenly fell downwards. My knees hit the deck as the wave of water surged downwards. Jack took hold of my arm, and helped me up. We ran down the entire length of the deck, searching frantically for a boat, all the while the stars glinted above us like nothing was wrong.

"The boats are all gone!" Jack was frustrated. He took a deep breath, calming himself down, and turned to me. "We have to stay on this ship as long as possible."

I nodded, and looked back. The exit we'd came out of was submerged in the water. And it was heading for us again. Jack and I wasted no time, and ran up the tilting ship. People were already grabbing onto poles and things. Funnels were crashing down around us, crushing many people. Jack kept going, he was going for the stern. We could climb up on it, and wait for the ship to go down, and then swim off.

My hand enclosed around an iron railing just as everything went black. The lights had shorted out. The ship moaned and creaked as the last remaining funnel broke off and toppled into the water. Jack grabbed a hold of the flag pole, and was going to pull himself up, when a series of large, splintering cracks distracted everyone. Halfway down the middle of the deck, was beginning to split in two.

Screams filled the air, and I tightened my grip on the railing as the ship plummeted downwards. My stomach lurched and sea water hit me in the face as the ship crashed into the water. No sooner than it became level, it started tilting again. Jack suddenly snapped back to life next to me, and climbed up onto the stern, laying across it. He extended his hand, and pulled me up. I used the flag pole as leverage, and laid across the rails like him.

The ship stopped, perfectly straight. People were hanging, suspended in the air, screaming for help, or gasping in wonder. I knew it was going to go down, there was no way it could stop like this. I looked around, and in the water below me, were people floating, or swimming away from the ship. Many had been crushed when it hit the water.

"This is it!" Jack grabbed my hand tightly as the ship suddenly jolted. Grips loosened from surprise and people plummeted to their deaths, shrieking once they'd hit the water. The ship began to sink again, spray whirling and hissing as it did so.

"The ship's gonna suck us down!" He said over the panicked cries. "Take a deep breath when we're about to go under, don't let go of my hand."

"I won't." I tightened my grip to reassure him.

I gulped as people were disappearing with the ship. It real surreal. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. It was going down faster, pulling everything near it under the water. I was visibly shaking, and Jack's face just looked hard and determined. We were getting closer and closer to the water. Chills were flaming up in my body from the water. There were only a few inches between us.

Three inches.

Two inches.

As the last bit of the ship disappeared, Jack and I sucked in large breaths. We became completely submerged in the water, I wanted to scream. It was colder than the water that had eaten the ship, but there was a difference. We couldn't escape it. The suction was pulling us down, but our grip never seperated. My lungs were beginning to burn, and I desperately needed air.

Jack was kicking for the surface, pulling me with him. I helped him as best as I could, I knew he was struggling with me. I wasn't much help. My head was pounding, and the saltwater was stinging my eyes. When finally we broke the surface of the water, cries registered in my ears, and large, breathy gasp escaped my mouth. Jack followed seconds after, shaking his head.

"Fuck this is cold!" He hissed out through clenched teeth, rubbing his soaking shoulder with his free hand.

All around me, people were scrambling desperately to cling onto pieces of debris. The Scotswoman who had given me my jacket, was perched precariously on a deck chair, holding a small baby in her arms. Whistles from crewmen were being blown, accompaning the screams of pain and pleads for the boats to return.

"It's useless!" Jack pounded the water in frustration, splashing it over himself. "They're not gonna return them in time, let's just swim for it. If anyone has half a mind, they'll do the same. Maybe we can convince them to come back."

"Let's hope so." I gritted my teeth to stop them from chattering, and followed Jack through the water.

The boats were getting closer and closer to us. My arms were beginning to hurt from how much I'd used them tonight. But I didn't care, I wanted to live, so I could be with Jack until the day I die. My entire body was screaming with unbearable pain and I felt like I _was _going to die. Icicles had frozen onto my hair, my lips were numb from the cold and my teeth were chattering non-stop.

A boat spotted us, and a few other passengers who had followed us. It rowed slowly towards us. An officer reached down, and to strong arms lifted my limp, shivering body onto the boat and wrapped me into a warm blanket. Jack was next, and he took the blanket gratefully, also hugging me to him.

"You have to go back." He coughed, speaking to the Officer who'd rescued us. "There's a woman with a baby out there, your men and-"

"It's alright Sir, just relax, we'll take care of the rest." He said softly, trying to get Jack to lay down.

He did, after a while. His teeth were chattering, and he seemed worse off than I was. I laid down next to him, and hugged him, sharing my warmth and the blanket. Several passengers murmured and some "awwed". Jack's shaking fingers gently clasped mine, and he closed his eyes.

"I-I don't know about you, b-b-ut I'm gonna write a st-strongly worded letter to the White Star L-ine ab-out all thi-s." He got out through chattering teeth.

"Is there anyone alive out there!?" The officer yelled out into the darkness. "Can anyone hear me?"

The boat began rowing towards the sounds of hoarse screaming and whistles from crewmen who hadn't frozen in that short amount of time.

"I love you Jack." I whispered softly, touching his face.

I meant all four of those words. I loved him like I've never loved anyone before, there was a fire in him which I'd never seen before, in anyone come to think of it. He may have been nothing but a speck of dust to everyone else, but he was my everything. I fell in love with him the minute I laid eyes on him. And he saved me, in every single way a person can be saved.

"I love you too Jerry." Jack whispered back.

~Kickin' it~

**(A/N) Yay! The miniseries is finally over! I was getting bored of it, and was going to stop halfway through it, but you guys would have gotten confused. I didn't have a tragic ending like I was planning (they both die), and instead I made Jack and Jerry do what I would have done if I was alive 100 years ago and alive with the Titanic (not denying I wouldn't have been scared). And in the movie, that door could have fit two people on it. **

**Oh well, that's James Cameron for ya.**

**Reviews are nice, and **_**needed**_**. The next chapter's already written, so I'm going to space my updating time out, so I can upload my other stories at the same time. And they're almost done too, so keep an eye out for mentions of new stories in the upcoming chapters. **

**Peace out, Jarrylettes!**

**- Halia-Jessica. :)**


	18. Observations

**(A/N) This is my first shot about someone else's POV on Jack/Jerry's relationship. I'll be using some stuff from the show, and also some stuff from some of my other chapters (not the Titanic). **

**So this should be interesting. ;-) Reviews make me happy, I can almost feel the love. And thanks for the ones for the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any dialogue used by Lee Evans in the 2008 O2 arena. (Although, he is one funny bloke.) :) And if any of you have watched it on DVD, and the dialogue is out of order, it's supposed to be, so excuse it. **

**Pretty please? Also, I'm sorry there's no updates on my other Jarry stories, but if any of you are Girl VS Monster fans, I've got two extra stories to keep you occupied.**

**.**

**NEW STORIES:**

**Skylar's real fear - Girl VS Monster (Skylar/Sadie femslash)**

**Girl VS Abuse - Girl VS Monster (Skylar/Sadie femslash)**

**.**

**Title: Observations**

**Summary: Rudy is alot more observant than people thought.**

~Kickin' it~

It was very rare that Rudy ever saw them like this, hands linked, just enjoying each other's company instead of worrying about the next upcoming Karate tournament, or the latest scheme from the Black Dragons. Rudy had always suspected something was going on with Jack and Jerry. Rudy had already accepted the slightly unusual closeness of the two boys who had only been friends for a few months.

Rudy was definitely suspicious, but he wouldn't confront them about it, or speak to the gang, but he merely smiled whenever Jack and Jerry were laughing about something, hugging, or standing a little too close.

Ever since Jack (quite literally) crashed into their lives, the Dojo had gotten much better praise, and thanks to him it was the top Dojo in the Bobby Wasabi chain. That wasn't everything, Jerry had brightened up alot, and started putting Karate first, instead of what topping he wanted on a pizza. Rudy couldn't help but smile everytime he saw them practicing together, they really were a perfect pair. They were like two sides of the same coin.

Rudy smiled as he watched Jack and Jerry spar together.

Soon after, they hugged, celebrating the fact that Jerry _finally _mastered a spin kick. They had enough blazing, hot chemistry to set a whole town on fire. Rudy was surprised that nobody else had noticed, given how close they always seemed to be standing and how often the Sensei had seen them hug, void to everyone else's eyes. He'd even seen them kiss at one point. He could remember the day very clearly.

He was buying a present for his Mum's birthday, and he'd came back just in time to see Jerry pull his lips away from Jack, who was shirtless and flustered. He'd then seen them kiss _again _once he went into his office. Jack's excuse was the hiccups. (It wasn't exactly an excuse, Rudy had heard them before he left), and Jerry's excuse was that he was sweating too much, even though Rudy _knew _the air conditioning was on. He'd done it himself.

Rudy was snapped out of his thoughts as Jerry suddenly tackled Jack to the floor and started tickling him, Jack started laughing and squirming as Jerry's hands were _everywhere _on him. After a few minutes, Jack's laughter died down, and then he pinned Jerry to the floor and then began wrestling like brothers.

However, Rudy wasn't the only one to notice. Jack's mother had noticed once. Jack's brother had been calling Jack 'Jacky' and Jerry had started teasing him while they walked to school together. _Rudy _had seen the part which put it all together for him. He'd seen them just before he came back from trying to get Phil's goat out of the bathroom...

_He came out of Falafel Phil's, with the sudden urge to check on his two students who were left unattended. Rudy's eyes widened in shock and he froze at the sight infront of him. Jack and Jerry were close, __**very**__, close. They were kissing. He watched intently as Jack pulled away for air._

_As Jack continued to gasp for air, Jerry rolled them over and ended up on top of him, he grabbed Jack's hair and slammed their lips together. They were nipping fiercely at each other and fighting for dominance. They both pulled apart, and Rudy could see their lips were moving, but he couldn't tell what it was. He was too far from the door. _

_He decided he wouldn't interrupt them as they locked lips again, and snuck into the bushes, taking his chances with the air vent he may or may not fit through._

Luckily for Rudy, he _did _fit through the air vent, but only just, and wasn't discovered by the oblivous pair who were wrestling by the time he'd crashed into his office and broken his desk, a few ribs and chipped some teeth. But it was worth it.

The next time Rudy noticed something, was when he had gotten back from his acting class (which he'd paid for with a flyer which was stuck under his cars' windshield) and he'd asked Jack to do a scene with him. Jack was barely doing anything, yet everyone was laughing.

Jerry was laughing the most, and looking at Jack in a way Rudy used to look at a freshly grilled burger when he was nine. _And _he'd noticed Jerry had put his arm around Jack alot, and Jack was smiling almost every time. Jerry had even called Jack "babe" on one occasion, and he'd smiled at that too. Rudy had seen him blush a little.

It had been five weeks since the commercial had been ruined (because of Rudy and Jack fighting), and no-one else had noticed anything, so Rudy thought it was high time to confront the two boys and get them to admit it. Once he got to Jack's house (he told his Mum it was about Karate classes), he found them both in Jack's bedroom, asleep. Rudy chuckled to himself as he saw _Lee Evans Big Tour, Live at the O2 Arena_, on Jack's TV screen. A half empty bowl of popcorn, was on the desk next to Jack's bed.

Jack's head was on Jerry's chest, and his hands were on Jerry's stomach, Jerry had his arm around Jack's back and his other hand was on Jack's thigh. The one thing they had in common, was that they were both snoring quietly. Rudy didn't want to wake them up, but he had to, he went to wake Jack, but then he remebered Jack had _very_ quick reflexes. So, instead, his arm went past Jack, to Jerry.

"Hey!" He yelled as Jack's hands wrapped around his wrist and flipped him over. Rudy landed on the floor with a grunt and face-first in a sprawled position. As he was getting up, he saw Jack had woken up and was stretching his arms in the air, his shirt riding up slightly and exposing part of a six pack.

_When did he get that? _Rudy wondered.

"Seriously how do you do that!?" He asked. "You were asleep!"

"Halfway." Jack mumbled, scratching his head. "Jerry fell asleep about twenty minutes into the movie."

"Oh man!" Jerry had woken up. "I missed the shelf stackers part _again!? _That's whack yo!"

"That's what happens when you fall asleep Jerry." Jack chuckled.

Then he turned to Rudy. "So, what did you need?"

"_Do I want a melon? Do I want a melon? No it's been up my arse_." Lee's voice sounded from the TV as he mimed throwing a melon away.

Both boys suddenly cracked up with laughter, falling onto each other. They both resurfaced, their eyes glazed over with tears of laughter, which trickled down their cheeks as they blinked. Rudy noticed Jerry's hand was on Jack's arm as their bodies still shook from laughter.

"Anyway..." Rudy's voice trailed off. "I know about you two."

"Really?" Jack asked, wide-eyed.

Then he slapped Jerry upside the head. "It's all your fault."

"Me!?" Jerry's eyes widened too. "You were the one who-"

"I won't tell anyone. Don't worry." Rudy reassured them, cutting them off at the same time. "I've just got some questions."

"Like?" Jack was suddenly suspicious. Rudy chuckled.

"How long?" He asked.

"Umm..." Jerry looked thoughtful. "A few weeks after Jack moved here."

"About the time of Milton's L.A.R.P thingy." Jack clarified.

"Wait... weren't you two in the forest alone for a while?" Rudy smirked.

"Nothing happened." He could tell Jack was close to blushing. "_Much._"

"Except you ran into that tree and jacked your forehead up." Jerry reminded him. Jack blushed.

"Well excuse me for being allergic to bee stings!" He folded his arms, and Jerry put his arm around Jack's shoulders and squeezed him tightly.

"_Just want to congratulate you on your superb driving skills back there, the way you went round that roundabout not once, but twice! And the way you threw that fag outta that window was fuckin' genius!_" Jerry suddenly laughed again, setting Jack off.

Rudy couldn't help but chuckle along with them. He had to admit, Lee Evans was pretty funny. Rudy snapped himself back to earth, he was getting distracted. He didn't know why he was so curious about Jack and Jerry's relationship. Maybe it was because he'd never seen a pair as perfect as them. They total opposites, yet clicked quicker than a computer's mouse. They were like: Peanut butter and jelly, thunder and lighting, blood and water-

"_JUSTIN! YOU T-WAT! You're my counterweight!_" Lee said in an affected voice.

"Oh man." Jerry wiped his cheeks. "This guy's a crack up!"

"I know right!?" Jack was clutching his stomach from laughing so much. Their breathing was ragged, but a few more laughs never failed to slip out.

"What else do you want to know?" Jack had stopped laughing and turned towards his Sensei.

"Does anyone else know about you two?" Rudy sifted further.

"Just you." Jack nodded. "My Mum might, I'm not sure. We've had a few close shaves, but nothing that bad."

"How did you find out?" Jerry asked.

"I saw you two kiss." Rudy said simply. Jerry ducked as Jack's fist swung around at his head.

"What!" He covered his head, knowing Jack wouldn't really hurt him.

"You just _had _to help me with my hiccups!" Jack accused him with a smile.

"Next time, I'll be a meanie, and let you suffer!" Jerry folded his arms in a fake tantrum.

"_They just stare back at blokes going, We ain't movin! Then suddenly your wife comes into the kitchen, and they're like, fuck it's her, shuffle up, shuffle up. Now, women can do this amazing thing. they're not afraid to open a dishwasher... MID FLOW! Even the dishes can't believe it, they all go like that: What the fuck?! We're having a shower!_" Lee Evans was imitating a plate in a dishwasher, and once again stealing the boys' attention away from the conversation. Much to Rudy's annoyance, but he smiled again as the room was filled with their laughter.

"That sounds like us when-" Jerry was cut off as Jack slammed his elbow into his stomach.

"What was that?" Rudy raised his eyebrow and had a playful smirk on his face.

"Nothing!" Jack brushed him off.

"What was it?" Rudy asked again.

"Um..." Jack looked away.

"Look!" Jerry pointed to the doorway. "Ryan Seacreast!"

"I'm not falling for that again Jerry." Rudy said. "What was that about you two and a shower?" His playful smirk was back.

"You tell him." Jerry nudged Jack with his elbow.

"You do it." Jack responded.

"–You–"

"–No you–"

"–No you–"

"–No you–"

"–No you–"

"Alright, alright!" Jack said. "We'll settle this the old fashioned way."

"Rock, paper, sissciors." Jerry narrowed his eyes.

"Rock, paper, sissciors!" Both boys looked at each others hands. They had both picked _rock_.

"Rock, paper, sissciors!" Jack had lost. He'd picked rock, Jerry had picked paper.

Jack punched his mattress. "You cheated!" He accused Jerry.

"No I didn't!" Jerry objected. "I'm just the rock paper sissciors master!"

".You did cheat." Jack said.

"–Didn't–"

"–Did–"

"–Didn't–"

"–Did–"

"–Didn't–"

"–Did–"

"Ok guys!" Rudy yelled. "Jack, accept your defeat like a man and tell me already! I'm dying here!"

"Yes, we have been in the shower together." Jack said. He looked over at Jerry who was smirking, he pushed the taller boy over onto his side. Jerry got back up with an amused look on his face.

"_Then you start talking to it, You've had your tablet haven't you? And I'll just get your rinse-aid, you like your rinse-aid?_" Jack and Jerry cracked up laughing once again, completely forgetting Jack had just admitted to their Sensei they had been in the shower togther. Not that Rudy saw anything wrong with that... as long as they hadn't had sex or anything.

"Will you two turn that off!" Rudy chuckled, slightly frustrated.

"_Fine!_" Jack huffed. He grabbed the remote from the side, and hit the pause button. The film froze just as Lee started talking about washing machines and dishwashers some more.

"So... you two haven't had sex have you?" Rudy was blunt with the question. Jerry went a bright shade of red, while Jack looked at the floor, nervously biting his lip.

"No." Jack said. Then his head shot up. "Why would you even ask us that!?"

"Well, you're both fifteen, hormonal and... Oh jeez I don't know how to do this!" Rudy was frustrated again. "I'm turning into my Dad, and I've got way more potential in life than he ever did!"

"Ok..." Jerry's voice trailed off. "We haven't had sex. Just, don't tell anyone else-"

"Or I'll hurt you." Jack finished for the other boy.

A silence swept through the room. Only the quiet, high-pitched whining of Jack's TV was heard. Glances were exchanged between the people in the room, before Jack finally spoke up.

"Anything else?"

"How well do you know each other?" Rudy asked.

"Shoot." Jack said, relaxing slightly.

"Boxer, briefs or commando?" Rudy asked.

"Boxers." Jerry and Jack said as one.

"Favorite movie?" Rudy asked again.

Jerry smiled. "That's easy. Jack's is _James Bond: From Russia with Love_."

"Jerry's is: _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, part one and two._" Jack said knowingly.

"Favourite song?" Their Sensei was keen on knowing everything about them.

Jack was thoughtful for a second, before he spoke. "Teeth. Lady Gaga."

"S&M. Rihanna." Jerry said. The other brunette flushed a light pink over his cheekbones, but it disappeared almost as quickly as it had appeared.

"Which side of the bed?" Rudy asked.

"The one I'm not one." Jack smirked.

"Most used swear word?" Rudy had no idea why he was asking two fifteen year old boys that question, but it had already been said.

"Bastard." Jerry said.

"Shit." Jack chuckled.

"Spit or swallow?" Rudy asked.

"What does that mean?" Jack leant over and whispered in Jerry's ear. His eyes went wide.

"Swallow." They answered together. Rudy knew they didn't have sex, but he now knew those stains on the mats in the Dojo, weren't exactly sweat stains.

"Rudy, do you want to watch the rest of the movie with us?" Jack asked, seeing as his Sensei had run out of questions.

"Sure." He smiled and pulled up a chair, straddling it backwards.

Jack and Jerry nestled into each other again, much like how Rudy had found them. Jerry reached over Jack's body and grabbed the remote, pressing the _play_ button. The movie resumed and Jack laid his head on Jerry's chest, snuggling into him.

Rudy smiled.

"_Have you ever seen those ancient Egypitian hieroglyhics, all the blokes have their heads turned to the side. You know what they're doing don't you? Love! How the fuck does this work!?_" Lee yelled from the TV.

They all cracked up into fits of laughter.

~Kickin' it~

**(A/N) So, what did you think? Leave reviews and check out my other stories. **

**- Halia-Jessica :-)**


	19. Under the Mistletoe

**(A/N) Merry Christmas guys. I got this out as a holiday special just in time! I know the idea's cheesy, and has probably been done before, but I wanted to do it for the Jarry section. :-)**

**So, review so I can feel the love.**

**.**

**Title: Caught under the mistletoe**

**Summary: It's christmas time for the Wasabi Warriors, and they all know that Jack and Jerry have feelings for each other, so they get crafty with mistletoe and give both boys the best Christmas present they've ever gotten. **

~Kickin' it~

It was December 25th, and the last sprinkling of snow fell quietly over Seaford. Jerry sleepily opened his eyes, and caught sight of the clock on the wall. It was 7:30am. He'd slept round Jack's last night, because Rudy and the rest of the gang were planning a big Christmas celebration in the Dojo. Jerry just hoped Frank and the rest of the Black Dragon's were distracted by a day of "getting free stuff" as they put it, and wouldn't try to disrupt the party, like they did on Halloween.

Rubbing his eyes, Jerry sat up and looked up at Jack. He was laid on his stomach, with his right arm dangling off the side of his bed. His hair was stuck-up and messy, and he only had on a pair of tracksuit bottoms as pyjamas.

Jerry's eyes roamed subconciously over Jack's bare upper half, even though he could only see the back of it. He'd had feelings for Jack for a while, but he seriously doubted he would return them. Jerry tried to fight them when they'd met, but it eventually progressed into something more, and Jerry knew he had to stop it. He could come out all together, but that would be a bad idea if Jack turned out to be straight.

Anyway, why was he mulling over such things? Today of all days? It was Christmas, and he was moping about Jack. Jerry stood up, and towered over the sleeping brunette. He ran the risk of getting flipped into the wall if Jack was just waking up, but if he was sleepy enough, he'd get a mumbled reaction.

"Jack?" Jerry shook his shoulder gently. "Jack?"

"Meh, mmm." Jack groaned, turning on his back. "Whaddya want Jerry?"

"What do I want? What do I want?" Jerry repeated incredulously. "Man, get up. It's Christmas!" He buzzed. He didn't want to think about saying his true answer, if he was going to, he'd wait until Jack was fully awake at least.

Jack's eyes slowly opened, and he sat up. "I know _that_, but, why did you have to wake me up so early?"

"Well." Jerry dramatically began. "You've gotta get your presents from your Mum, and then we've gotta get down to the mall, for the swag Christmas celebration Rudy's putting on."

Jack rolled his eyes, yawning at the same time."Well done Sherlock, do you want your medal now, or after?"

"There's medals?" Jerry looked around excitedly.

"There's no medals." Jack said.

Then he clapped his hands together, loudly. "Anyway-" He slid off his bed, and walked over to his wardrobe. He knelt down on his knees, and pulled out a thin, but medium sized package wrapped with red wrapping paper. It also had a little bow on the corner. He stood up and handed it to Jerry.

"For me?" He asked.

"Do you see another Jerry in this room?" Jack shot back playfully.

"Aww, thanks man." Jerry threw one arm around Jack, and hugged him tightly, trying to fight the reaction of kissing him senseless.

Jerry pulled away from the hug, and held his present with both hands. He ripped one side of the wrapping paper off, and it revealed a photo frame. It was oak wood around the edges, and had some small lights dotted around the edges, and at the top. There was also 'Jerry' engraved at the top, and there was a wooden silouehette of a Karate fighter glued to the base. Jerry suspected Jack had made it himself.

"Aww, thanks man." He said. "This is even more awesome than the customized Gi you got me for my birthday."

"Well, you are my best friend." Jack said, only, he didn't know Jerry was hoping they could be more. "Look, it even lights up."

"It does not." Jerry said in amazement.

"Yeah." Jack nodded. He gently pulled the mirror out of the wrapping paper, and reached around the back of it. He flipped the switch, and the lights lit up a bright red, and the 'Jerry' at the top, was lit up with green.

"Man that's cool!" Jerry said excitedly. "But, there's no photo."

"I know. That's the point." Jack said. "If something good happens, and you get a photo of it, you can put it in the frame and keep it by your bed."

There was a moment of peaceful silence, when Jerry spoke up. "Are we gonna get dressed or what?"

Jack chuckled and went to his drawers in search of a shirt and jeans. He quickly stripped his tracksuit bottoms off, and replaced them with the jeans. He grabbed a random blue shirt, and pulled it over his head.

"Hey, Jack. I got ketchup on my shirt from last night, can I borrow one of yours?" Jerry asked. He got a faceful of fabric as a response. He took the shirt and put it on.

"Thanks!" He said brightly.

"C'mon, let's go." Jack said, once they were both dressed.

They were greeted with Jack's Mum when they stepped out in the hallway. She had decorated almost every square inch of the house with tinsel, and other assorted decorations she'd picked up.

"Merry Christmas boys." She smiled.

"Thanks Mum." Jack said.

"Yeah, thanks Mrs. Brewer." Jerry smiled back at her.

"Jerry, I've told you a thousand times. Call me Cassie." She smiled.

"Anyway, Mum we've gotta go." Jack kissed her on the cheek, and began walking down the stairs, with Jerry close behind him.

"What about your presents?" Cassie asked.

"I'll open them later. We've gotta meet Rudy and the gang at the Dojo." Jack said.

Jack opened the front door, freezing cold air blasting them at once. They grabbed their coats from the hanger, and slipped them on. As Jack stepped outside, Jerry sneakily scooped up a handful of snow, ignoring the numbness in his fingers, and began moulding it into a ball. He waited until they were down the stairs, to tap Jack on the shoulder.

"What?" He asked.

"Merry Christmas!" Jerry threw the snowball at Jack, and it hit him on the cheek.

"Oh, that's it!" He smirked, picking up his own handful. Jerry put his hands up to his face as Jack finished making the snowball, but he got hit in the stomach instead.

"No fair!" Jerry protested.

"Didn't think snowball fights _had _rules Jerry." Jack countered.

"So, this counts?" Before Jack had time to respond, Jerry scooped up a large armful of snow, and put it down Jack's shirt. He yelped from the cold and twisted to get it away from his bare skin. Jerry laughed as it all came tumbling out of the bottom of his shirt.

"Ok, you'd better run." Jerry laughed again as Jack began pelting him with more snowballs. He followed suit, and they ran to the Dojo, laughter ensuing as they continued to pelt each other with snowballs.

By the time they reached the Dojo, their coats were drenched and they were shivering. Jerry threw one last snowball at Jack, once he'd stepped over the threshold of the Dojo.

"Hey!" Jack said. "I'm inside."

"I didn't think snowball fights _had _rules." Jerry mimicked Jack's words from earlier, and stepped inside the warmth.

They both took their coats off, and slung them by the mats. Three other coats told them Kim, Eddie and Milton were already there. Jack shook some snow out of his hair, and looked around the Dojo. It had been decorated with green tinsel, and all the decorations on the tree were green. Jerry didn't know what the theme was, but he suspected it had something to do with Bobby Wasabi.

"Hey guys!" Rudy said, coming out of his office.

"It looks great in here." Jack said. "Where did you get all the stuff from?"

"Bought it at the Christmas one day only sale." Rudy said. "And I chopped that little beauty down myself with my bare hands." He gestured to the tree.

"More like _we _cut it with a saw, and _we _hauled it in here." Kim's head poked out from Rudy's office, along with Eddie and Milton.

"Hey guys!" Jerry said. "So, when are we gonna get partying!?"

"We were waiting for you two." Milton said, coming out of the office. Kim and Eddie were behind him.

"Ok, let's get this show on the road!" Rudy guided everyone to sit around the tree in a circle.

"Ok, this first one-" He picked up a big wrapped up box. "Is to Milton, from Eddie." He handed it to Eddie, who opened it.

"Sweet! A cupcake holder!" Eddie smiled at Milton. "Thanks man."

"Well you _do _love your cupcakes." Milton chuckled.

"This next one, is for Kim, from Jack. Here you go Kim." Rudy handed her the present.

"Aww, thanks Jack, it's exactly what I wanted!" She threw her arms around Jack in a hug, and Jerry instantly felt jealousy grip him faster than a cheetah could run.

"How'd you know?" She asked Jack.

"Well, you were complaining that after the Pearl of Seaford pagent, you didn't have anywhere to put the trophy." He smiled. "That, and you were dropping not-so-subtle hints when December started."

All the rest of the gang muttered their agreement, including Kim. Rudy picked up the next present.

"This one, is to Milton, from Kim." He gave Milton the package. He opened it, and held up a book which said:_ Exploring the wonders of cooking. _

"Thanks Kim. Now I'll definetly get A's in Mr. Pedesta's class." Milton smiled.

"Ok, and the second to last one, is from Jerry, to Jack." Jerry watched as Jack recived the package. He bit his lip as Jack opened it. His face lit up like a Christmas tree - pun intended - and he threw his arms around Jerry and gave him a massive hug.

"The new Kung Fu Lightning album?" He said. "They were sold out, how did you get it?"

"I have connections bro." Jerry smiled cryptically.

Rudy picked up the last package, and read it. "Aww, you guys didn't have to get me anything."

"It's a thank you." Jack said. "From all of us. For being the best Sensei we've ever had, and for being a great friend."

Rudy opened it eagerly, and all but squealed with glee. "The limited edition Kung Fu Cop poster!? Where did you get it?"

"My Grandad had it saved for me, but I decided to give it to you. Seeing as my parents weren't co-ordinated with him one year, and got me it before my Grandad could give it to me." Jack said.

"Thanks guys." Rudy smiled. "You're the best students I've ever had."

"Uh Rudy." Jerry said. "We're the _onl_-" He stopped talking as soon as Jack put his hand over his mouth.

"Just let him enjoy the moment and be sentimental." Jack whispered in Jerry's ear. "Besides, next Tuesday he'll probably be heartbroken again, and we'll have to go and get him a massive cookie before he starts yelling at all of us."

"Good point." Jerry nodded as Jack took his hand away.

"Ok, let's get this party started!" Kim stood up, and everyone else followed.

Something brushed against Jerry's hair, and he looked up. He was caught under the mistletoe. He looked at Jack, who was opposite him, nervously biting his lip. Jerry swallowed hard, and looked around. Everyone was smirking. They'd put it there!? Jerry was grateful, but... what if Jack didn't want to kiss him?

"C'mon guys." Rudy was exasperated. "Just kiss already!"

"Ummn, well-" Jack tried to get words out, but he couldn't. Jerry stepped forwards, and put his arms around Jack's waist and pulled him closer, in turn, Jack's arms went around his neck.

"Just relax and go with it." Jerry whispered as he neared Jack's lips. The other boy nodded, and gingerly touched his lips to Jerry's.

Jerry smiled through the sudden dizziness which clouded his head, and kissed Jack back, a little harder. The kiss soon became a frenzied and passionate battle for dominance over one another. Jerry's hands tangled in Jack's hair, trying to pull him even closer than he already was.

The kiss itself, felt like lightning, and Jerry's senses had suddenly become sharper. He let his hands wander daringly down Jack's muscular body, making the smaller boy moan suddenly. Jerry used the fact Jack's mouth was open slightly wider, to push his tongue further into his mouth, seeking out and memorizing every small detail with the tip of his tongue.

When the need for air overtook the pair of them, they pulled away, breathing heavily, and pressed their foreheads together. The rest of the gang erupted in cheers and claps.

"Whoo!" Jerry celebrated. "That was awesome! You're a really good kisser dude." Jack blushed a furious scarlet.

"And we got a _really _good photo of you two." Rudy showed them a picture of their kiss on his digital camera.

"Hey, now you've got a photo to put in your frame." Jack said.

"Oh yeah!" Jerry smiled. "Y'know. I got a lot of presents today, but this, has to be the best."

"Aww." Kim cooed. "Who knew you two could be so sweet."

"You planned this didn't you?" Jack pointed a finger at her. "Kim. Don't make me sisscor roll out dragon tail kick you."

"Ok, fine. I did. Well, actually, it was Milton's idea with the mistletoe." She smiled.

"Alright guys, it's cake time!" Rudy said, wheeling out a large cake from his office.

"I thought it was Christmas pudding on Christmas?" Milton asked.

"Nah, cake's better." Rudy said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Jerry put his arm around Jack's waist, who laid his head on Jerry's shoulder. "Merry Christmas Jerry."

"Merry Christmas Jack." Jerry smiled.


	20. Dr Jerry

**(A/N) Hey guys, sorry I've taken a while to update my main stories, but I got a new laptop for Christmas, and it took me **_**forever **_**to transfer all my files across. **

**Before I let the chapter take centre stage, I want to say a big thank you to BlackRose556, for giving me the reviews that got me over 100. It took a while, but I got there in the end. And, co-incidentally, BlackRose556 suggested the idea for the chapter, so I thought I'd use it as a way to say thank you.**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter, and remember to review. :P**

**.**

**NEW STORIES:**

**Entertain me - Klaus/Damon - The Vampire Diaries (oneshot)**

**Red - Klaus/Damon - The Vampire Diaries (oneshot)**

**.**

**UPDATES ON STORIES**

**Fatal Attraction**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it. I also don't own the lyrics to The road to the North Pole version of the Family Guy "All I want for Christmas." And I've just put the lyrics, not which character sang it. And the parts in bold, are bits that are spoken.**

**Sorry if the chapter's a bit long.**

**.**

**Title: Dr. Jerry**

**Summary: Jack slipped and broke his leg after trying to master a double back-flip, and since Rudy's busy, and everyone's out of town, it's up to Jerry to play Doctor and take him to the hospital. Hilarity ensues. Mostly brotherly fluff, with some light Jarry at the end.**

~Kickin' it~

"Kiyah!" Jack's yell sounded throughout the Dojo, as he squared up to the three dummies lined up one behind the other. His left hand hit the first dummy with a grunt, and he kicked the second one with his left foot, and he spun around, smashing his right fist into the last one with a loud yell. The punching dummies toppled over. Some stands snapped, and some flew through the air, landing about ten feet away from where Jack was standing in fighting stance.

"Woah!" Jerry exclaimed, getting up from the floor. "That was swag Jack!"

"Thank you very much." Jack smiled, and Jerry smiled back. It was just the two of them and Rudy in the Dojo. Everyone else was either busy, or out of town. Kim had gone to see her Aunt Charlotte - it turned out she was real, but because Kim was such a bad liar, nobody believed her - Eddie, much to his annoyance, was over at his Nana's, and Milton was attending a science exhibit with Julie.

"Jack, are you ready to try a double back-flip?" Rudy asked, pulling the un-damaged punching dummies up.

"Sure." Jack said.

"Uh, Jack? Are you sure you wanna-" Jerry began, Jack cut him off.

"Psshh, I got this Jerry." He said cockily. Jerry had a bad feeling about this, he'd learnt from previous experience, that being cocky, or over-confident, would just get you hurt. He knew Jack could probably pull it off, seeing as he was the Dojo's best student, but he didn't want to see his friend get hurt.

"Yeah, that's exactly what _I _said." Jerry brought himself back to Earth, and Jack looked at him. "And then I hit myself with a pair of nunchucks in the-"

"Jerry. Relax. I'll be fine." Jack reassured him softly, putting two hands on his shoulders, before letting go, and walking to the centre of the mat.

"Alright Jack, you can do this, just focus." Rudy hauled all the dummies away, and stood next to Jerry.

Jack took a deep breath, and jumped into the air, tucking his head and arms into his chest to give him more speed. He twisted once, and did a sucessful backflip, but by the time Jack had to do the second one, he was too close to the ground. His legs collided awkwardly with the floor, and he was slammed onto his back.

"Jack!" Rudy and Jerry rushed over to him, as he sat up. One of his legs was sticking out awkwardly. Jerry was no Doctor, but he was sure that legs weren't supposed to bend like that.

"Oh man, Jack are you Ok?" He knelt down next to him. Jack groaned, and rubbed his bent leg.

"Yeah I think-" Jack made to get up, but he fell back down again. "AH!" He cried out in pain, grimacing. "No, no I'm not Ok." He winced, bending over to try and ease his leg as straight as it would go, but the more he pulled, the more it hurt, and the more he screamed.

"Jack, stop it." Jerry put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, and Jack's face, etched with pain, turned towards him. "We gotta get you to a hospital."

"Jerry, you're gonna have to take him, I've gotta scoot. It's my Dad's birthday." Rudy said.

"Oh, bring me back some cake." Jerry said.

"He never has cake." Rudy responded.

"What, that's whack!" Jerry got distracted for a moment. "I can't imagine not having a cake on my birthday!"

"Yeah, he's allergic to the-"

"Guys!?" Jack's pained voice sounded in his ear. "Uh, yeah, remember me? Guy with a possibly _broken leg_!"

"Oh, sorry buddy." Jerry apologised. "Have fun Rudy."

"I never do." He was almost out the door. "Jack, let's hope it's nothing majorly serious." The Dojo's bell pinged as the door hit it, and pinged again as it swung closed.

Jerry stood up, and looked down at Jack, extending both his arms towards him. "Alright, c'mon." He gently took hold of Jack's wrists.

"Wait, you won't be able to carry me to the hospital." Jack said skeptically. Jerry smiled and carefully pulled Jack to his feet, wrapping one of his arms around his shoulders before Jack had to put his injured leg on the ground.

"You carried me." Jerry said softly, wrapping his other arm around Jack's waist to give him something to lean on which wasn't his bad foot. "Don't worry, you're in good hands." Jerry smiled.

"That's what I said before I smashed you into the wall." Jack muttered, a light pink tinge appearing on the apples of his cheeks.

"Just relax. You took care of me, granted I _was _faking, but now it's my turn." Jerry said firmly.

"Oh alright." Jack gave in with a smile. "But you drop me, and you're gonna get my good foot right where the sun doesn't shine."

Jerry eyes widened. He didn't respond well to threats, especially when his manhood was involved. He brushed it off, and hoisted Jack into his arms. The one that had been around his waist, was now supporting his back, and the other had the bend of Jack's legs resting over it, while Jack's arms were locked tightly around his neck, his head nestled contently into Jerry's neck.

Jack was heavier than Jerry thought he'd be, especially for a guy who can do alot of flips and tricks that involve being airborne. He started walking towards the door, turning slightly and pushing it open with his back. He turned back around, and began walking out of the courtyard. He knew Jack shouldn't have tried the double back-flip, but there wasn't anything he could to about it.

Jerry bit his lip and inhaled sharply, but quietly, as Jack's hair brushed him under his jaw, and his hot breath constantly whispered over his neck and collarbone. He hoisted Jack up as his body began to slip through his arms, and he kept walking.

"Ok. Jeez, man." Jerry groaned when he felt his arms begin to go heavy. "I can't carry you anymore." He wheezed.

"Jerry? We've only been walking for two minutes." Jack said incredulously. "We're not even out of the courtyard yet."

"Oh." Jerry felt a little dumb when he looked up and saw the mall courtyard. "Well you're heavy!" He huffed, trying to save his pride.

"Thanks. I feel so loved." Jack deadpanned.

"I didn't mean it like that." Jerry shook his head. "I just meant that-"

"Mummy, look at those two boys." The voice of a little girl distracted Jerry for a moment.

"It's not polite to stare dear." Her mother chasited her. "Come on." She tugged on her daughters arm, and Jerry waited until they were out of earshot to say something.

"What was that about?" He asked Jack.

"People are staring." He whispered.

"I'm on it like chocolate on spaghetti." Jerry reassured him with a smile.

"No, Jerry don't, I-" Jack's voice fell onto Jerry ears, but didn't register with his brain.

"What!" He yelled to the unwanted specators, his head scanning them all like a revolving laser. "None of you have ever seen a guy carrying his best friend to the hospital? What do you think people did before there were cars? Sheesh!" He took a deep breath once his tirade was over. Some people scurried off, some turned around, and some just averted their eyes.

"Jerry..." Jack groaned.

"What? It shut 'em up, didn't it?" He asked him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a bright yellow taxi. "Yo! Taxi!" He yelled into the distance, walking with Jack still in his arms.

~Kickin' it~

"Alright, here we are boys." The taxi driver said. "That'll be a pound."

Jerry awkwardly fished a pound coin out from his pocket, and handed it to the driver. Jack, by Jerry's insistence, had been laying across him the whole time. He gently put Jack off of him, and climbed out of the car. He stuck his arms back in, and Jack crawled into them.

"See? Much easier than me carrying you." Jerry said.

"Ok, maybe it was." Jack said. "I still can't believe you thought that _lady_ was a taxi though."

"Hey, if she's fat, and wears a yellow raincoat. It's a natural mistake." Jerry laughed, carrying Jack inside the hospital.

Jerry had bad, and good, memories when he was here last. The bad ones, were that he almost lost Jack as a friend, and his bed kept malfunctioning, and the good ones, were the pudding and the bed's massage feature. He walked over to the reception desk, and a lady looked at him.

"Excuse me, my friend broke his leg and-" He got distracted as a black-haired girl in skinny jeans walked past him. "Oh, what it do, girl?"

"Jerry!" Jack's voice brought him back to Earth.

"Oh sorry." He turned back around to the lady behind the desk. "As I was saying, my friend broke his leg and needs to see a Doctor."

"Have a seat in the waiting room over there." She pointed her pen towards a few chairs, and then went back to her clipboard.

"I really wish people would stop staring." Jack mumbled, glaring back at the numerous pairs of eyes which seemed to follow him and Jerry like a security camera.

"Me too. It's like having a whole family of owls looking at ya." Jerry agreed.

He walked over to the chairs, sitting down with Jack in his lap, so he could rest his leg across the arm rests of the chair they were sat on, and the one next to it. The minute Jerry's arms left Jack's back, he slid downwards and almost fell off of the chair.

Jerry's arms shot out and grabbed him, hauling Jack back onto his lap. "You Ok?"

"Yeah, just a bit dizzy." Jack responded faintly. He looked a little paler, but nothing much had changed.

"Here, let me check. You might have hit your head." Jerry gently put his free hand on Jack's hair, and massaged it. "Well, there's no bump." He said after a few minutes.

"You have really pretty eyes..." Jack mumbled, looking straight into Jerry's eyes.

There was a period of uncomfortable silence as Jack continued to stare into Jerry's eyes, not saying a word. _Jack thinks my eyes are pretty? _Jerry thought. "So...?" He decided to break the silence, but he couldn't think of anything, so he settled for a topic they both loved.

"Did you get that new Kung Fu Lightning album?"

"Yeah, last week." Jack nodded, pushing himself up a little. "Seriously, where's that Doctor?"

"I'm here." A blond man in his thirties walked up to them. "Which one of you is Jack Brewer?"

Jerry and Jack looked at each other incredulously, before Jack spoke. "Me."

"Alright, follow me to an empty room, and I'll get you checked out." He smiled at them.

Jerry's arms went around Jack's back and under his legs for what seemed like the millionth time that day, and he stood up, Jack clinging onto him like a monkey. They trailed behind the Doctor, down the winding corridors, as he checked for an empty room.

Once he found one, and they stepped inside, Jerry knew why it was empty. It was the room he was in last time, with the malfunctioning bed. Jerry shook the memories from his mind, and set Jack down on the foot of the bed, sitting next to him.

"Ok Jack, I'm just going to do some basic tests, and I've ordered your X-rays, so they should be along shortly." The Doctor said.

Jack nodded, and rolled up his trouser leg. Jerry's eyes widened at the medley of bruises he saw on Jack's skin. There was a mixture of browns, greens, and yellows, all fighting for dominance. The Doctor began poking and prodding Jack's leg, and Jack winced nearly every time. Jerry was beginning to wonder if he knew what he was doing.

A few moments later, a brunette Nurse opened the door, and wordlessly handed the Doctor three sheets of see-through black paper. He clipped them onto his clipboard, and studied them, muttering to himself and chewing on his pencil every so often.

"Ok Jack, I'm sorry to say your leg is most definetely broken." The Doctor said as he looked at the x-ray pictures on his clipboard.

"Oh no, they're gonna cut it off!" Jerry said. He was still slightly scarred from the memory of Kim, Milton and Eddie's fake surgery which involved him being strapped down to the bed, and advanced on with sharp tools. "We gotta get out of here!"

"Jerry!" Jack chuckled as he went to pick him up again. "He's not gonna cut my leg off. " He reassured him. "Right?" He asked the Doctor in serious tone.

"No, but you'll need to have some surgery, to re-align the bones, and to put a cast on you." The Doctor explained, putting the x-rays onto the projecter. He turned it on, and Jerry winced a little at the sight. Jack's bones on his right leg, were twisted and mangled in comparison to his left leg. Jerry found himself wandering how Jack hadn't been crying when he'd broken it.

"How long will it take to heal?" Jack asked, looking at his own x-rays.

"About six weeks, maybe a little longer." The Doctor smiled at him kindly. "I wouldn't worry too much Jack, I've seen people recover perfectly from much worse injuries. Now, we just need to check your vitals for any damage." He pulled a small torch from his pocket, and turned it on, shining the beam into one of Jack's eyes.

"Follow the light with your eyes." The Doctor moved his light, and Jack's eyes followed, back and forth for a few moments. He turned the torch off after a while. "Ok, your vitals look good, no signs of any head trauma, you might feel a bit dizzy, but it isn't much to worry about."

"Thanks man." Jack smiled, "You're alot nicer than that Doctor who was here last time we were."

"Yeah, we had to fire him. He kept losing too many wheelchair paitents whenever a penny was on the floor." The Doctor picked up his clipboard, and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Good to know." Jerry said.

"Jack, are you alright?" He asked, sitting back beside him.

"Is it too late for you to come up with an escape plan?" Jack asked. "I'm kinda nervous about my surgery." He admitted with a blush.

"What if I can't ever do Karate again?" He said sadly.

"You'll be fine." Jerry said soothingly, even though the dark part of him was expecting the worst. But somehow, he didn't think it would slow Jack down either way, he wasn't a quitter, and if he started something, he finished it no matter what.

"It's not like the doctor's gonna accidentally cut your leg off or anything, or-" Jerry tried to joke, but Jack's worried voice cut him off.

"Jerry, please stop talking about it."

"Ok. But he might-"

"Dude!" Jack said in exasperation, glaring at him.

"Sorry." Jerry apologised. "Are you hungry? I was gonna go and get us something to eat."

"Sure." Jack smiled.

"Oh, I wouldn't touch the bed's remote." Jerry said as he began walking to the door.

"What's wrong with it?" Jack asked curiously.

"Let's just say, that by the time I was out of here, I could touch my toes." Jerry shuddered at the memory, and opened the door, closing it once he was on the other side of it.

He walked down the hallway, and spotted a vending machine. He went up to it, and put a pound coin into the slot. He pressed on the buttons, and a foam cupful of chicken soup was waiting for him. Jerry picked it up, and walked back to where Jack was.

"Ok, here we are." Jerry said once his head was round the door. "Hot chicken soup for the invalid." He walked over to where Jack was laid in the bed - how he'd gotten himself under the covers was anyone's guess - and set the cup of soup on the side table.

"Don't call me that." Jack grumbled, plumping the pillows behind his back to prop him up..

"Aww, is Jacky getting all upset?" Jerry asked in a baby voice. "Aww..." He tapped Jack's nose. Jerry was pulled downwards as Jack's hand yanked his shirt downwards, inches away from his face.

"You're lucky I'm in bed, pretty boy." Jack hissed, releasing Jerry's shirt.

"Uh, let's see what's on TV." Jerry pulled up a chair, and got the TV remote. He turned the TV on. "Ninja Space Monkey's is on." He commented.

"Nah." Jack shook his head.

"Uh-" Jerry flicked through the channels. "The Jeremy Kyle show?" He asked Jack.

"Sure." He nodded. Jerry put the remote back, and no sooner than a few seconds after he'd sat down, Jack let out a hiss like hot water on the stove.

"Ah!" He grimaced.

"You alright?" Jerry asked him worriedly.

"Yeah. I just can't move my arms without my leg hurting." Jack said. "Feed me?" He asked sweetly, batting his eyelashes.

"The things I do for you Jack Thomas Brewer." Jerry muttered with a smile, grabbing the cup of soup.

"I think I prefer "Jacky"." Jack mumbled under his breath as Jerry held the cup of soup to the rim of his lips. He tilted the cup so the soup flowed down Jack's throat. Normally, if anyone else had asked him to do this for them, Jerry would have said no. But Jack was his best friend.

"Ok." Jerry put the cup on the side as Jack swallowed his last mouthful, and clapped his hands together. "Now you're all fed, fat-"

"Hey!" Jack interjected.

"And happy, let's watch Jeremy Kyle yell at druggies and drop-outs." He flopped down onto the chair.

The show was just coming back on from an advert break, and a large, bold headline of _"I SLEPT WITH SOMEONE ON A BREAK, SO THE BABY MIGHT NOT BE YOURS" _flashed across the scene, before Jeremy began talking to the two people on stage, and his camera-man handed him an envelope. The crowd made surprised noises as the man on the stage turned out to not be the child's biological Father.

"Ha-ha! Paper missile!" Jerry laughed at the TV screen.

"Jeez, Jeremy looks ready to kill." Jack grimaced.

"Now that _would _be good TV." Jerry said. Jack nodded in agreement.

"Jack?" A blonde Nurse's head peeked through the door, and she was followed by two Doctor's. "It's time for your surgery." She said as the two Doctor's began walking to the head of Jack's bed.

"Jerry?" Jack said as he began getting wheeled out of the ward.

"Yeah Jack?" Jerry asked, standing over him.

"I just want you to know-" Jack said.

"Yeah?" Jerry asked.

"I really want you to know-" Jack said again.

"Jack!" He said in exasperation.

"I used your toothbrush to clean the mats in the Dojo yesterday." Jack said with a bright smile.

"Jack don't be dramatic, you're not gonna- EW!" Jerry grimaced loudly as it sunk in what Jack had said. "Dude, I used that this morning!" He whined.

"Uh, get me out of here?" Jack said to the two Doctors. "_Pronto_!"

"This isn't over Mister!" Jerry pointed towards the moving bed as Jack cheerily waved him goodbye, a smile lighting up his whole face.

Jerry tore towards the tap in the room, and began gulping down large amounts of the liquid into his mouth, and spitting them out into the sink in a desperate attempt to disinfect his mouth. He supposed it was a good thing that he was in the hospital anyway, Rudy hadn't cleaned those mats in _months_.

_I told my Dentist brushing your teeth does nothing for you. _Jerry thought _And the __**one **__time I do, this happens._

~Kickin' it~

"Hey Jack, how're you feeling?" Jerry asked a few hours later as the door opened and Jack was being wheeled in. His broken leg had a dark green cast on it, and was suspended in the air by a sling which was attached to one of the poles on the bed.

"Floaty." Jack giggled as the two Doctor's stopped wheeling him. "Like a little puffy cloud."

"I like candyfloss." He giggled again.

"Why's he all, um, _loopy_?" Jerry asked one of the Doctor's before they left.

"He was a bit nervous about the surgery, and he wouldn't let us sedate him. He flipped me about ten times before I could get the needle _near _his arm, so we had to use some nitrisoxide, like the dentists, so we could calm him down." He explained, and then left the boys with the blonde Nurse.

"Where's Milton when you need him?" Jerry muttered under his breath.

"Alright Jack, we have to keep you overnight for observation, after that you're free to go." She said, and then she also left.

"Overnight?" Jack said nervously, frantically chewing on his lower lip. "B-But the bogeyman..." He hid his head under the covers.

"Jack, calm down." Jerry was almost laughing. "There's no bogeyman."

"Which is exactly what you'd say if you _were _the bogeyman." Jack said, with a suspicious sounding tone to his voice. "I've got a-uh-" He grabbed an object from the side table. "-An empty soup cup!" Jack pointed the object at Jerry in a threatening manner. "Yeah, an empty soup cup! And I'm not afraid to use it."

"It's like you're wasted." Jerry laughed, pulling out his phone to video it.

"No!" Jack's head shot under the covers, and the soup cup clattered to the ground. "Put the camera away you pedophile!" His demands were muffled by the covers.

"Ok, look, no camera." Jerry said as Jack's head inched it's way back into the room. "See?" He held his hands up to show him he'd put his phone in his pocket.

"Man, how many spritz did they give you?" Jerry asked, sitting down on the chair.

"A few." Jack said. "You should have seen his face when I kept flipping him." He chuckled, his face screwing up with laughter.

"Yeah alright." Jerry played along. "Just get some sleep."

"Who are you, my Dad?" Jack challenged him. "Wait... That'd be _weird._" He sang.

"Will you just go to sleep!?" Jerry was getting frustrated.

"No. It's only six o'clock." Jack huffed with a fold of his arms. "And the Family Guy Christmas special is on."

"Really?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah!" Jack confirmed.

"Oh scoot over! That's some good TV!" Jack shifted as far to his right as the sling holding his foot would let him, and Jerry clambered on the bed next to him.

"Hey! Your toes poke outta your cast!" Jerry laughed, switching the TV on, over to FX.

"Shut up." Jack was blushing furiously. Family Guy was just starting, so he decided not to say anything, and just watched the TV.

_Jessica Biel and Megan Fox_

_Wearin' nothin' but their socks_

_Is all I really want for Christmas this year. _

_**Well, that's just not practical.**_

_Spending a week in Mexico_

_With some black guys and some blow_

_Is all I really want for Christmas this year._

_**Aw, that sounds terrific. How about you, kids?**_

_I would like a pair of skates._

_Then I'd go out skating._

_But I really don't know how to skate._

_**Ha-ha!**_

_I want a Lexus all in pink_

_And a dad who doesn't drink._

_Oh, and that reminds me, twelve kegs of beer._

_All these happy wishes_

_And lots of Christmas cheer_

_Is all I really want this year._

_**Santa's got his work cut out for him.**_

_**Oh, we ain't even gotten started yet.**_

_I wanna tour the Spanish coast..._

_Lunch with Michaeal Landon's ghost..._

_Is all I really want for Christmas this year._

_**Wait, what?**_

_**Forget it. Keep goin'.**_

_Jennifer Garner in my bed..._

_Softer voices in my head..._

_Is all I really want for Christmas this year._

_Yellow cake uranium._

_Never mind the reason._

_Also Chutes and Ladders and a ball._

_Doesn't this seem like too much stuff?_

_Poo on you! It's not enough!_

_Buddy boy, I got your Christmas, right here._

_All these happy wishes_

_And lots of Christmas cheer_

_Is all I really want this year._

_**I'm just saying it seems a bit excessive.**_

_**Oh, get off your soapbox, Brian, it's Christmas.**_

_**And Christmas is about gettin'. Everyone in town knows that. **_

_Japanese girls with no restraint_

_Just to choke me till I faint_

_Is all I really want for Christmas this year._

_**Ooh, giggity!**_

_Platinum-plated silverware..._

_Just one day when kids don't stare..._

_Is all I really want for Christmas this year._

_If you put a Christmas tree_

_In the public airport._

_I will go to court and sue your ass!_

_**Happy holiday!**_

_Wouldn't I love a Tinkertoy?_

_And a little drummer boy. _

_He can either tap his drum or my rear._

_All these happy wishes_

_And lots of Christmas cheer_

_Is all I really want this year._

_I want a golden moustache comb._

_And some spermicidal foam._

_That's all I really want for Christmas this year._

_I want a brand new pitching wedge._

_I would like more Lemon Pledge._

_That's all I really want for Christmas this year._

_I just want a wedding ring_

_From someone named Jeffrey. _

_I just want some colored Easter eggs._

_I want a Blu-ray of __**The Wiz.**_

_We don't know what "Christmas" is._

_We have something else called "Kishgev, Fufleer"._

_All these happy wishes_

_And lots of Christmas cheer_

_Is all I really want this year._

"Hey Jack are you-" Jerry looked at his friend, only to see his mess of brown hair spread across the pillow, and his eyes closed. "Aww..." He cooed out loud.

"Sleep well buddy." Jerry subconciously wrapped his arms around Jack's muscular frame, and was quite surprised when Jack didn't react, he just laid there. Jerry didn't even know if he was Gay, but he did feel something for Jack, which was deeper than the friendship they had. Jerry, not wanting to deal with those type of things right now, closed his own eyes, resting his chin ontop of Jack's head.

There was a scrape underneath his chin as Jack moved his head. Then Jerry felt two, moist lips press against his cheek, and then Jack's voice sounded quietly.

"Thanks for today Jerry." He whispered. "You're a good friend."

Jerry smiled as Jack nuzzled back into him, closing his eyes. He desperately wanted to be more than a good friend to him, desperately wished that they could be more than best friends.

Maybe they would, one day.

~Kickin' it~

**(A/N) I know, sucky ending. No need to tell me, sheesh. But you can tell me if I did good on the rest of the story. And also, was the humor Ok?**


	21. The chilli bet

**(A/N) Ok, so this is chapter is a humor one, and has fluff too. I don't wanna give too much away. Remember to read and review. :P And as you can see, I've been a very busy bee in terms of updating, so that's eight updates (woah, really?) (the seven listed below and this chapter).**

**Enjoy, mi amigos.**

**.**

**NEW STORIES:**

**Love the way you lie - Kickin' it - Jack/Frank slash one shot, songfic. (I'm trying something new, lemme know what you guys think)**

**Drunken words are sober thoughts - Vampire Diaries - Klaus/Damon slash oneshot**

**Stockholm Syndrome - Vampire Diaries - Klaus/Damon slash oneshot**

**.**

**UPDATES ON STORIES:**

**Fatal Attraction**

**Haunted Hallway (one more chapter to go, and then it's finished)**

**Breaking the Rules (one more chapter to go, and then it's finished)**

**How time changes people - Aaron Stone (Twisted Intentions _will _get updated soon, I promise.)**

**.**

**Title: The chilli bet**

**Summary: It's Jack and Jerry's annual "bet day" and this one involves chilli peppers...**

~Kickin' it~

Jack's wrist flew up and easily blocked Milton's weak front kick. Milton came in with a punch, Jack caught it, and threw it back to him, making him stumble back a few steps. He didn't have the heart to flip him over. Jack smirked, not yet anyway. He saw Milton preparing a headshot kick, and was planning to leg-sweep him.

"Jack!" Jack turned around at the sound of his name, and saw Jerry bursting into the Dojo, holding a small paper bag. He ran over to him, forgetting about Milton, whose leg was awkwardly flying for his head, and he was unable to stop it. "Yo, I got 'em."

"Ow!" Milton groaned when he fell on the floor. Jack turned back around, and saw Milton spread-eagled on the floor, with Kim and Eddie trying to help him up. Jerry chuckled, and Jack couldn't help the snigger that escaped his mouth. Milton _had _gotten better, he just needed more confidence in himself.

Jack turned his attention back to Jerry, and eyed the bulging bag he was holding, knowing full well what was inside. "You were really serious."

Jerry nodded, and Jack smirked. It was their annual Bet Day. It was fairly self-explanatory in terms of what it was, but what took place would vary each month. Last January, Jerry bet Jack to see if he could hold out on throwing up because of his blue cheese allergy for longer than fifteen seconds, and if he did, Jerry would have to eat a saltantine. It was a day for both of them were they could just let their craziness run wild.

"What's going on?" Kim perched Milton on a block of mats, and walked over to the two boys.

"Bet day." Jerry told her.

"Should I know what that means?" She asked to either boy in particular, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"Jerry and Jack always have bet days." Eddie said.

"And this time, it was Jerry's turn to pick." Jack elaborated further.

"Can I play?" Kim asked.

"Nah, sorry Kim, dudes only." Jack smiled, and she nodded. It didn't look like something she would be interested in - just absent-mindedly scarfing down chilli peppers with the stakes for- Wait, what _were _the stakes of the bet?

"Can _I _play?" Milton piped up from his corner.

"We said dudes only." Jerry chuckled, he saw Milton's smile slid off of his face as Eddie and Jack burst out laughing. "I'm only joking, yo."

The door pinged open, and Rudy strolled in, dragging a pair of punching dummies behind him. He sat them upright against the wall which sported his trophies.

"Hey guys, what's-" He started to ask, but he stopped when he saw the bag in Jerry's hand. "Bet day?" He asked, Jack nodded and Jerry grinned, giving the bag a little shake.

"Ok, how does everyone but me know about this "bet day"?" Kim threw her hands up in the air in exasperation.

"I throw my hands up in the air sometimes, saying eh-oh, my name is K-im." Jerry sang. Jack, Eddie and Kim spluttered with laughter while Milton quietly sniggered into his hands from the sidelines, observing quietly.

"Woah, Jerry, ghost extract?" Rudy was peeking inside the paper bag. "Be careful with that stuff. My cousin had it, and it burned away most of his tongue."

"Well, I'm a fan of my tongue." Jack's voice was faltering slightly because of his earlier laughter. "So I hope Jerry breaks before we get there." He smirked in Jerry's direction.

"Why do you always assume it's going to be me?" Jerry huffed. He folded his arms, stamped his foot, and pouted out his bottom lip, like a two-year old. His face morphed into a big grin once Jack raised an eyebrow at him.

"Because you screamed when you ate a hot falafel ball yesterday." Jack tapped Jerry's nose. He didn't think much of it, they'd always been close, but Jack was careful not to let anyone in on the fact he felt something for his best friend. He _certainly_ wasn't going to dwell on the fact that Jerry possibly didn't love him back, and just carry on being friends with him. He refused to be like one of those girls whose world suddenly stopped spinning because of some guy.

"I-uh, well, I-" Jack snapped out of his thoughts as Jerry started to think of "macho-man" saving lines for the hot falafel ball mention, but stopped short. "I got nothing." He slapped a hand against his thigh in annoyance, and Jack smiled.

Rudy walked over and spoke up. "Alright, we're gonna make this more fun, guys, pick a te-".

"Jack!" Kim and Eddie said before Rudy had properly finished his sentence. Jack loved it when Rudy got involved in bet days, he always lightened the mood and made it more fun.

"Well that was easy." He said. He turned to Milton. "Milton?"

"I'm Switzerland." He said, walking over next to where Rudy was stood.

"No, you're Milton." Jerry said. "And you gotta pick a side, dude." Jack chuckled and shook his head, sometimes Jerry was so clueless it was adorable.

"Jerry, "Switzerland" means not taking sides." Milton told him.

"Ohhh." He made his "now-I-get-it" face.

Rudy took the bag from him. "I've got an idea, Jack, bring the two stacks of the mats over here, and Kim empty that box with the bowstaffs and bring it over."

Jack walked over to one rack of mats, and ignored the various stains he saw - choosing to believe that murky brown looking one _didn't _just wink at him - hauling it over to where Rudy was stood. Kim had brought the box back, and Rudy had upturned it. He dashed back to get the other one. He was beginning to see where he was going with this.

Rudy pulled the second rack of mats next to the other one, leaving a few feet between them. It looked vaguely like the set-up for an arm wrestle match - two sides for each player's supporters, and a "ring" for the players.

Jack and Jerry sat on opposite ends of the box, and Kim and Eddie clambered onto the side which was nearest to Jack, and Milton stood in the middle, next to Rudy. He poured the bag's contents out onto the box, a whole medley of different peppers tumbled out - the bottle of ghost extract was caught by Jack's hand before it smashed to the ground - and two water bottles rolled out.

Jack began organizing the peppers so that there was one of each for both of them. The bottle of ghost extract rested in the middle, and a water bottle accompanied both boys' set of peppers.

"Let's get this bet day started." Kim clapped her hands together.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the fifteenth bet day, it's gonna be a scorcher. In this corner we have, Jack Thomas Brewer, look out ladies, he's a keeper." Rudy was announcing in an affected, deep voice. Someone wolf-whistled. Jack suspected it was Jerry, it seemed like the kind of thing he'd do.

"Rudy, you know there's not a c-" Jack started to say, but Rudy kept talking, holding an imaginary microphone to the corner of his mouth.

"And in this corner we have, Jerry Martinez. The flight risk, the bowl buster, the swag master, the-"

"Well fans." Jack held up his own invisible microphone, cutting Rudy off. "It's clear who the favourite is."

"On with the bet." Rudy announced.

Jack watched Jerry pick up a large slice of red pepper from his box, and suck it into his mouth. "This is nothing." He swallowed his mouthful.

"That's because it's a red pepper-" Jack picked up his own slice, putting it into his mouth. As he chewed and swallowed, the watery-sweet taste still lingered in his mouth. "-They're about as harmless as Milton in a sparring match."

"Hey!" Milton interjected, offended.

"I'm joking dude, chill out." Jack smiled in Milton's direction, and then turned to Jerry, discreetly mouthing: "Not really."

"Well, why don't you put your money where your mouth is?" Jerry pinched a medium-sized red bulb. Jack eyed the same one from his side, and popped it into his mouth. He knew that the smaller the pepper was, the hotter it was.

"Ok." Jack couldn't feel the seeds kicking it yet. "Oh, woah." He commented seconds later, feeling it sneak up on him like one of Bobby Wasabi's ninjas. "These are _hot_. You try 'em." Jack brought some saliva from the back of his throat, and sloshed it around his mouth, behind closed lips.

Jerry sucked his into his mouth like a vacuum. "See? Perfectly fine, they should have called me the pepper mas-" He stopped talking as his face contorted into a screwed up look of pain. "AAHHHHH!"

"Need to give up?" Jack's voice was slightly raspy.

Jerry shook his head furiously. "No way. I'm winning this yo! Woah, the room's spinning..."

"What are you guys betting on?" Eddie asked.

"I didn't think it through that far." Jerry coughed.

"Ok, well, the mats need a good clean, so whoever loses, has to clean them." Rudy pitched an idea.

"But Rudy, I'm pretty sure I saw that stain-" Jack pointed to the one between the mats near where Kim's foot - the other one was tucked under her body - was dangling. "-Move yesterday." Jack shuddered, and Kim instantly recoiled her foot, scrubbing the bottom of her plimpsole. Eddie hugged his knees to his chest.

"Then suck up the heat, and start eating." Rudy said.

The minutes rolled by surprisingly slowly. The burning in Jack's body increased as the peppers got smaller and smaller. Although he had a trick up his sleeve, he'd kept the red and yellow peppers, and used their lack of hot seeds to ease away some of the burning from it's much hotter - in the heat sense - brothers and sisters. Jack suspected their were some evil cousins lurking in the batch, and the big Daddy, was the Ghost extract.

"What's left?" Jerry was wheezing, fanning his mouth. Jack's throat was dry and he desperately didn't want to clean the mats.

"The ghost extract." His voice was a whisper.

"The what now?" Jerry's eyes widened.

"Why don't we just call it a tie?" Jack bargained.

"No way, I'm not cleaning the mats, fork it over." Jerry held out a palm for the bottle. Jack handed it to him.

"Ok, just don't drink too much." His warning fell on deaf ears as Jerry gulped down a large amount of the extract.

"I'm fine." Jerry beamed. Jack rubbed his throat, waiting for Jerry's signature trademark, as he called it. "Wooh-AAAAHHHH!" Jerry was cut off when a scream leapt out of his throat, notably louder than his previous ones.

"Your turn Jack." Rudy said. "Ooh, it's a rough one folks, will Brewer forfeit?"

"No." Jack shook his head. "And stop with the commentary."

He picked up the small bottle, and held it to the seam of his lips. He squeezed his eyes shut, and swallowed a large amount of the liquid. His eyes flew open. It was like fire was flying down his throat. He coughed a few times, and felt tears spring to his eyes.

"Woah, jeez this stuff burns." He wheezed, thumping his chest as he started coughing again.

"How about we just forfeit at the same time?" Jerry croaked.

"Agreed." They firmly shook hands over the upturned, and empty of peppers, box. They both turned to grab their water bottles, but Jack saw two hands, the sharpened nails decorated with red nail polish, snatch them away.

"Kim, _what are you doing_!?" Jack's eyes were wider than saucers. His entire body was radiating heat. He felt like he'd been right in the heart of a volcano, that had _erupted_. At this point, he'd do anything for his water bottle back, even run around the mall in just his boxers, or admit he had a crush on Jerry.

_Ok, maybe not __**that **__far. _Jack's mind reasoned with him before he snapped and became insane.

"I think you both have some confessions, confessions that-" Kim began, Rudy cut her off with his commentator voice.

"Oh, this match is riveting folks, a fan has taken control."

"Rudy!" Jack and Jerry's hoarse voices yelled at him.

"Sorry." He apologised sheepishly.

"Confessions?" Jack whispered to Kim, trying not to aggravate the searing burn in his throat. She nodded, holding the water bottles away from him.

"Why would I have a concussion?" Jerry asked.

"_Con_-fession, Jerry." Jack corrected him.

"Think long and hard guys, otherwise, you ain't getting these." Kim shook the water bottles, sloshing the enticing, and cool-looking liquid around in its plastic confinements. Jack swallowed, although no saliva followed, and licked his lips. He could always make his up, but if Kim wanted him to say something, it obviously had to be true. But she couldn't know about his crush, he hadn't told _anyone_, he hadn't even wrote it down on a piece of paper to get it out of his system. So what could it be? Maybe Jerry had done something, but why would Kim take _his _water bottle too if that was the case?

"Kim, I used your comb on my dog, and he has fleas." Jerry's voice snapped Jack out of his thoughts, and he was ready to leap in front of him if Kim went to attack him.

"That's not it, wait, _what_!" She screeched, surprisingly, she didn't move. Jack relaxed. "That _does_ explain the itching in my hair!" She gave Jerry a little slap on his arm.

"Sorry." He apologised.

"Is it that-?" Jack tapped his foot on the ground, trying to think of something she'd know that they'd done, but he came up short. "Oh heck Kim! Just give us the water bottles!"

"Admit it!" She said. "Both of you."

Jack couldn't think of anything else, so he decided to unleash the truth bombs. At least he was surrounded by his closest friends - albeit one was _Jerry_ - and not the Black Dragons.

"Ok fine. I love Jerry." Jack muttered quietly, not that his voice _could _get any louder.

"My underwear has unicorns on it." Jerry said. All the gang, Jack included, stared at him in surprise.

"But I love you too man." He smiled and swung an arm around Jack's shoulder, clasping him to his lean body. He smiled back.

"Woah, that's cool, but I just wanted to know who took my sports bra." Kim said nonchalantly.

"That's it!" Jack rushed forwards, and Jerry gripped the back of his shirt, stopping him from leaping on Kim and ripping the water bottle out of her hands. He took huge steps forwards, pulling Jerry with him, even as he tried to dig his heels into the ground. He was _desperate_ for that water bottle.

"Uh, anybody got a taser?" He heard Jerry's voice behind him.

"I'm good." He stopped walking immediately, and Jerry crashed into him, falling on the ground.

"Guys, I'm kidding." Kim chuckled. "We all knew there was something between you two, right guys?" She raked glances over Eddie, Milton and Rudy.

"Yeah, you guys are really close. Even now." Eddie pointed out.

"And you guys do spend a lot of time together. A scientific study on homosexuality in boys aged ten to eighteen shows that-"

"Milton!" They all yelled at him.

"You've gotta get out more, dude." Jerry rolled his eyes from where he was laid on the floor. He looked quite comfortable.

"Are you guys gonna kiss?" Rudy asked. Jack raised an eyebrow. _Fangirl mode, much?_

"Not unless Kim gives us those damn water bottles!" He held out an open hand in the blondes direction.

"Yeah seriously, give it! I'm hot, and not in the good way." Jerry piped up from next to him, getting to his feet.

"Here." Kim tossed both of them in the air. Jack caught his, and Jerry was fumbling to catch his in mid-air.

Jack frantically unscrewed his, and chugged the whole lot down. It was warm from where it had been so long since it was out of the fridge, but Jack didn't care, it eased the burning up. It was like drinking a slice of liquid heaven. He finished his with a gasp, and tossed it on the floor. Jerry's followed soon after, the contents having been drained so quickly it had shrivelled up. They were _not _doing another chilli bet next month.

"So good, man!" Jerry gushed, he threw his empty water bottle on the floor. They stared at each other briefly, remembering Rudy had wanted them to kiss.

"Do we have to do this here?" Jack asked nervously, fighting the urge to bite his lip.

"Yeah, when I pictured this in my head, none of _you_ were here, and that fungus stain wasn't watching me." Jerry eyed the mats and then shuddered.

Jack looked at Jerry nervously, licking his lips, and found it comforting to see that he was visibly nervous too. It wasn't every day they admitted their feelings for each other, and were asked to kiss in front of their friends.

"Guys. Lips. Connect." Kim emphasized each word to show she was serious. "Now."

Jack felt butterflies in his stomach and that was the exact moment Jerry had chosen to put his hands on his shoulders, pulling them closer. He put his arms around Jerry's waist - he was the epitome of nervous in that moment. Jack had never kissed _anyone _before, let alone another guy, and yet he was about to kiss his best friend.

He saw it before it happened - Jerry's lips were soft and gentle, and it was like they could sense Jack was nervous. They pressed harder, and Jack fought back, bringing one hand up Jerry's back and over his shoulder before tangling it in his mess of thick hair. Jerry's hands were twitching on his shoulders, becoming restless. Jack shuddered into the kiss as Jerry's hands moved - one cupped the back of his neck, and the other travelled down his stomach.

Jack's entire body shook as Jerry ran his tongue over his bottom lip, seeking out access. Jack smiled before he gave it to him. Their mouths were still warm from the earlier effects of the chilli peppers, and Jack felt some of that warmth transfer to his entire body as his tongue gained a mind of its own and fought against Jerry's.

Jack felt Jerry's lips leave his after a period of time, and, eyes still closed, he felt himself falling, almost searching for the sensations he'd just experienced, wanting to claim them back. He opened his eyes, and found himself staring at Jerry, who had a smile on his face, and for once, no dazed expression.

"Wow." Jack mumbled quietly so only he could hear. Jerry chuckled and swiped at a loose strand of hair on his forehead.

"So, who's gonna be the "girl"?" Eddie asked with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Jerry!" Jack said immediately after, shattering his haze.

"Jack!" Jerry's came a few seconds later. He stomped his foot against the floor. "Dammit!" Everyone chuckled, and Jack rubbed Jerry's shoulder.

"Why does it have to be me?" He pouted.

"Well, you _do _scream like one." Jack remarked, a smirk tugged at the corners of his lips.

Jerry stuck his chin out at him with a "hmmph" and turned around to face Rudy. "Rudy do I-"

"Yes." He answered before Jerry could finish his question.

"_Well_." Jerry looked and sounded affronted.

"And I'm stronger than you." Jack smirked.

"Prove it." Jerry's eyes twinkled.

_Challenge accepted_. Jack grinned. He dove at Jerry's waist, taking him to the ground. They rolled around, wrestling like a pair of boisterous kittens, that was, until Jack got the upper hand. He grabbed a hold of Jerry's wrist, and flipped him over, still horizontal, onto his stomach.

Jack gently twisted Jerry's arm behind his back, and climbed onto him, putting one leg on either side of Jerry's body. "See?" He chuckled triumphantly.

He then pinched a nerve on the back of Jerry's neck, between his thumb and forefinger. Jerry gave a small whimper of pain, but a different noise emerged from his throat as Jack replaced his fingers with his teeth, grinding the chunk of flesh between them.

"Urgh, guys, get a room please." Eddie groaned, mimicking throwing up. Jack watched as Kim elbowed him in the stomach, and gave Jack a thumbs up and a little wink.

"Hey guys, guess what?" Rudy asked them. Jack, still straddling Jerry's back, turned his head and Jerry raised an eyebrow. "Since you both caved at the same time, you _both _have to clean the mats." He sauntered off, chuckling gleefully.

Jack and Jerry looked at the mats, and then at each other in horror. Even though they forfeited from the bet, there was _one_ winner today.

_Kickin' it with you!_

~Kickin' it~

**(A/N) So, what did you guys think? Remember to leave reviews! And if you're bored, check out some of my other updates.**


	22. Jealousy is a green-eyed monster

**(A/N) Howdy fellas and lady fellas! Sorry I took so long, I'm terrible, I know. Now this chapter is a little different from any one shot I've done, because there's not a Jarry ending, and there's really no pairings in it. It's from a Jerry's-in-love-with-Jack-but-he's-getting-closer-to-Kim type thing, and there's no Kick pairing don't worry, just mentions of their friendship.**

**Serious note guys, I'm really not sure whether I should stop this story soon, because I think everyone's getting either bored of it, or lazy, because I'm only getting like 2-5 reviews a chapter, and considering the amount of time I spend writing them (not to mention coming up with ideas for one shot - It's harder than it looks) it stings a little bit.**

**So, let me know what you guys think about that. I mean, I don't mind doing these, because then I can brief you all on new stories, and updates, etc, but if you're getting tired of it then I won't bother. It just means more of you will have to add me to Author alert if you want some more Jack/Jerry stories, and the guest reviews will just have to check my profile more often.**

**But I hope it won't come to that, this story was meant to be ongoing until I actually get bored of FF, or all of my stories are completed.**

**.**

**NEW STORIES:**

**Vampires and paint don't mix - Klaus/Damon - one shot -Vampire Diaries**

**Not just some schoolyard crush - Klaus/Damon - one shot - Vampire Diaries**

**No remorse - Klaus/Damon (start of a full story) - Vampire Diaries**

**Give me a reason - Taylor centric - one shot - Cyberbully. (Even if you haven't seen the movie, I really recommend you read it, because it outlines and brings to light the emotional aspects of Cyberbullying, which is a very serious matter and shouldn't be taken lightly.)**

.

**UPDATES ON STORIES:**

**Breaking the rules (completed)**

**Fatal Attraction**

**.**

**Title: Jealousy is a green-eyed monster**

**Summary: Jerry's jealous of Jack and Kim's growing relationship, and it hurts him to know he's in love with a boy he can never have.**

~Kickin' it~

"_Kim and Jack are so cute together_." If Jerry heard _anyone _at all say that in front of him, he was ready to headbutt a wall.

He was sick to death of people who thought Kim and Jack would make a good couple, namely Milton and Eddie. Jerry never got a break, they were all "Kim and Jack this" and "Kim and Jack that" every second of every day. And it was getting on his last nerve, and what _really _sealed his annoyance, was the couple name Milton and Eddie had made for them.

_Kick_.

What!?

Jerry sighed. He knew Kim and Jack were getting closer, and there was nothing he could do to stop it, just like nobody could stop him from loving Jack with every fibre in his being. He'd loved the brown-eyed, shaggy haired boy since the first time he laid eyes on him, and saw him take out the Black Dragons on his first day.

Jerry wished he could have met Jack _first_, if only he'd been walking by him, being careless with an apple like Kim was. He and Jack were good friends - best friends as Jerry liked to think - and had their brotherly moments like a lot of boys, like saving the lead singer of their favourite band. But Jerry wanted them to be more.

He'd lost count of how many times he'd wished he was in Kim's place. He'd always felt something spark in him whenever he saw them sat too close, or touching each other. Watching them laugh together, share secret glances at each other, and all of the other stupid things "couples" do. And he was really jealous of the fact that whenever him and the gang were fighting with the Black Dragons, or another gang, that Jack always seemed to be closer to Kim, and do a duo karate move with her.

Jerry wanted to be the one Jack was closest to - although he knew he wasn't a good enough fighter, and he always resorted to using objects around him to knock his opponents out - wanted to be the one that Milton and Eddie made up a couple name for, wanted to be the one Jack loved, and desperately wanted to be the one all the "couple" things happened with.

But it wasn't going to happen, not in a million years knowing Jerry's string of luck. Jack probably wasn't even Gay or Bisexual - Jerry didn't think he was either of them until he came to realise he had a crush on Jack - he was probably straight as a ruler, and had a crush on Kim like the rest guys had speculated.

Jerry didn't know what he'd do if Kim and Jack were ever together, he'd probably have to leave Seaford and go back to Madrid because the pain of seeing Jack with someone else was too much for him to bare. He knew it sounded cheesy, but it was true.

"Winner!" The referee's voice derailed Jerry's train of thought, and he looked up. He quickly reminded himself they were in the middle of another tournament against the other Dojo's in the Bobby Wasabi chain.

The Pittsburgh Dojo had won. Their fighter had taken Kim out with one back kick by the looks of it. The fight had been short, shorter than her previous one against the same fighter a few months ago. Jerry watched as she got up in a huff, and sat on the bench, a scowl pinching her face.

That was another thing Jerry hated sometimes. _Kim_. Not because she was a main component in the whole "Kick" situation, although that helped a little, but because she thought she was "all that". Jerry knew he would never have a chance at beating her unless he really did try in class and got his black belt, but _Jack_, he could smoke her like a salmon, and she got angry whenever he did.

Kim may be a first degree black belt, but she really wasn't as good as she thought. She was too full of herself in Jerry's opinion. And the robot last week telling her she was a "model of perfection" just made her ego swell to a size that was larger than a garden shed.

"Alright Jack, you're up!" Rudy said excitedly. Jerry grinned to himself, he always loved watching Jack fight or spar - the way he could move his body like it was liquid truly amazed him. He wished he could move like that. Sure, he could do a few flips in dancing, but he couldn't apply them to Karate like Jack did. He decided to leave the being amazing to Jack.

Jack and the blue-gi'ed fighter bowed shortly, before rearing up in powerful fighting stances. The referee placed his hand between them, and then raised it again. "Fight."

Jerry watched as Jack expertly, but easily, dodged his opponent's headshot kick. He flipped out of the way, using one flat palm on the ground to push him back to his feet. They stayed still, measuring up the situation, and each other, before the blue-gi'd fighter came forward with a jumping front kick, Jack easily bypassed him, and aimed a hard side-kick to his back. The other fighter caught it, and Jack front flipped, catching him off guard and breaking his grip on his leg.

Jack landed with bent knees, his fingers pressing his weight into the ground. The other fighter spun downwards and extended his leg. Jack threw himself backwards, and rolled. He got up quickly, and kept his guard up.

"Come on Jack!" Jerry clapped for him. He turned to look at him shortly, before giving him a small smile. Jerry thought his insides would literally _melt_ because of it. He brought himself back to the fight, and he saw Jack jumping in the air with a headshot kick as the other fighter tried to sweep his legs out again.

Jack landed on two feet, and came forward with another spinning headshot kick, which _narrowly_ missed the other fighter's head. He rested on his front leg, before swinging his back leg up. The other fighter grunted as it made solid contact with his stomach, and stumbled back a few steps.

He steadied himself, and Jack was still in fighting stance, literally on his toes in case he made a move. His opponent charged forwards with a double spin kick, and Jack slapped them both away with fisted hands. He countered with a punch, which missed and was grabbed by his opponent, but by the look on Jack's face, he was counting on that to happen.

Jerry bit his lip anxiously as the other fighter flipped Jack over his shoulders, and then sighed in relief as he landed on his feet, the other boy now in an arm lock. Jack had some crazy ideas, but when it came down to it, he was _unbeatable_ and _fearless_. He brought his hand around to his back, locking his fingers around the struggling fighter's gi, and pulled forwards, bending downwards and slamming the other boy into the ground. He groaned in pain, and gave a spasmed twitch. Jack let go of his wrist.

"Winner!" The referee held one of Jack's wrists up in the air, and a grin spread across his face, and Jerry couldn't help but break into applause first. The referee let Jack's wrist go, and he and the Pittsburgh fighter bowed to each other, before walking to opposite ends to shake hands with the opposing Sensei, and then back to their home teams.

"Jack that was incredible!" Kim rushed over and hugged him, and Jerry instantly felt jealous, chasing her over like a magnet. Just _once_ couldn't Jack hug _him_!?

"Swag yo!" He commented, his heart not feeling in it. Of course he never minded commenting like that when it came to things he cared about - namely Jack - but if it was something else, he never felt like it was genuine. Jerry smiled internally, as he saw Jack and Kim unlatch themselves from each other.

"I'm so happy I could tickle a peach." Rudy squealed over the noise of the Pittsburgh Dojo leaving. Everyone gave him weird looks.

"I'm trying out a new saying." He responded with a perky looking smile, then it dropped with a shake of his head. "Not really working, is it?"

"No, not really." Jack shook his head, shaking his hair around.

"Alright guys, pizza's on me." Rudy said, and everyone looked excited.

"If it was on you, your Gi would be all messy?" Jerry asked. He nearly always got confused at things like that, or when words were run too fast together.

"He means he's paying for it Jerry." Kim chuckled at him.

"Oh right." He slapped himself on the forehead. "You guys go, I'll catch up later." He waved towards the door, and everyone walked out, too caught up in their usual chatter to care about him.

"Hey man, you okay?" Jerry's lips tugged at the corners without his permission as he heard Jack's voice behind him. Except one Wasabi Warrior, and Jerry knew he could count on him, but he couldn't tell him what was wrong, he never could. He flopped down on the stack of mats.

"Yeah, why?" Jerry dismissed him, but Jack walked up to him, and sat next to him on the mats. Jerry shifted away from him, knowing he would probably lose it, but Jack being the kind friend he was, slid closer to him, and put an arm around him.

"You've just been more quiet than usual." Jack stated. Jerry had barely noticed, maybe he _had_ been silent for a lot longer than he normally would have, he knew he'd been "whooo'ing" less often. But he didn't see much to cheer about, except when Kim went out of town, and Jack had to pick either him, Eddie or Milton to go with, and nine times out of ten, Jack always picked him. It felt good to be Jack's choice for a change, but as soon as Kim came back, it was like he didn't exist anymore.

"I'm fine." Jerry looked down his shoulder, and saw Jack's hand resting there. He turned his head, and glanced into his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked

"Uh huh."

"So, you're _sure _there's nothing you want to tell me?"

"Positive." Jerry nodded, but he had a feeling Jack could see right through him with his chocolate-brown orbs. They studied his face carefully, and Jerry fought harder than Jack had against the Pittsburgh fighter to stop the blood rushing to his cheeks, and keep his blush at bay. He couldn't tell Jack he loved him, because he didn't want to lose the great friendship which he already had, and if that meant suffering in silence, then so be it.

Jerry stiffened as he felt Jack's arms wrap around him, but then he started to melt into the embrace, into the person which orchestrated it. Jerry had hugged Jack before, but only once before, after he'd broken Duke's speed breaking record. Jerry knew that they were both to high on adrenaline to notice, but this time they were both calm, and there was no adrenaline. Just them. Jack and Jerry.

"You can tell me when you're ready." Jack smiled gently, patting his back. They unlatched themselves from each other, and Jack picked himself up from the mats. Jerry watched him walk through the mall courtyard. He mentally slapped himself, he knew Jack was relentless and more loyal than a puppy dog when one of his friends were feeling down. They were just three words, three words that could make or break a friendship, or turn a friendship into something much more. But they were just _words_.

So why couldn't he say them?

_Could_ he ever?


	23. Immortal Slayer

**(A/N) Hey there guys, sorry for slacking, I was really busy. Alright, I decided I'm gonna keep doing these oneshots until I get bored, or I run out of ideas. I just asked you guys because I really did want to know if I was boring anyone with them, and I should just focus on my main Jarry stories.**

**Okey-dokey, this one's more of a friendship story, but hey, gotta have 'em in here sometimes. I actually wrote this for a fictional pairing of two TV characters I made up, and I changed it to fit the Kickin' it storyline. :-)**

**.**

**NEW STORIES**

**Pain is invisible to unwary eyes - CeCe/Logan - Shake it up!**

**Vengeance - Klaus/Kol - Vampire Diaries**

**Killers always have motives - Woman in Black - oneshot**

**Roses are red - Woman in Black - oneshot/poem**

**.**

**UPDATES ON STORIES**

**Fatal Attraction**

**Haunted Hallway (Finished)**

**No remorse - Klaus/Damon - Vampire diaries.**

**.**

**Title: Immortal Slayer**

**Summary: Everyone's buzzing about the new Arcade game: **_**Immortal Slayer**_**, and the new player whose taking everyone by storm.**

~Kickin' it~

Jerry pushed open the door to the arcade, and Milton, Eddie and Kim followed him inside. Today had been their average day, he, Eddie and Milton trained with Rudy, while Kim trained under the Black Dragons, they then snuck by the Dojo to pick her up. It was difficult, having Kim in the rival Dojo, but she had gotten into a fight with Frank, and Ty had no choice but to throw her out, and Rudy was happy to take her in.

Jerry turned his attention back to the arcade, hearing the cheers to be more louder than usual. He craned his neck over the sea of people, and struggled to see what was going on. All he could make out was two heads bobbing up and down, and the occasional hand reaching up.

"Hey, Joan what's all the fuss?" Eddie asked her.

"It's worse than my Mama's book club." Jerry commented, observing the sea of people who were cheering as two other people were fighting on two platforms. The sounds from the game were deafening, and the graphics flashed wildly.

"Oh, we just got in a live-action game called _Immortal Slayer_, and there's a new guy beating everyone." Joan explained excitedly. "And really Jerry, "Mama"?" She asked.

"She makes _mean_ empanadas' if I call her that." Jerry tapped the side of his head with his index finger. He could never figure out how his Mum managed to make something with _vegetables_ in it taste so good, but he would _kill_ for one. "See, thinking ahead." He chuckled.

"Who is he?" Milton asked, pointing at the guy on the right-hand platform.

"No-one's seen his face yet." Joan's eyes widened in amazement. "Oh! He's just used his signature move, the Flying Dragon Kick and now he's throwing that guy into a wall and splattering his guts everywhere."

Jerry turned his head and saw blood spatters filling the screen, staining it during the slide down like real blood would. "Awesome!"

Kim cheered in amazement, throwing her hands up in the air. "Ooh, he is _vicious_."

"Yeah tell me about it." Joan agreed.

Jerry fixed his eyes on both players, watching the large screen behind them. Thrasher's avatar was completely _dominating_ his opponent. His opponent hadn't even scored a single shot on him, and he was almost to the red zone.

Thrasher's opponent leapt at him, and Jerry watched as the boy on the pad merely raised his arms, making his avatar grip his opponent's shirt. Oooh's were heard all around as Thrasher slammed him into the ground and his health bar finally disappeared.

"_Thrasher wins_." The game boomed, zooming into Thrasher's avatar on the screen, with its name in graphics. Both players shook hands, and the defeated walked off, melting into the crowd. Thrasher stayed on, and the game automatically reset itself, previewing his avatar. There was a blank spot as to where the next challenger would go.

"So, who's gonna go up against him first?" Eddie asked brightly. The four of them fell into an uncomfortable silence.

Kim was the first one to break it. "Not me!" She shook her head.

Milton followed after her. "Not me!"

Jerry and Eddie looked each other in the eyes, trying to depict who was going to be the last man standing. Just as it looked like Eddie was about to open his mouth, Jerry opened his too. "Not me!" Their answers came out in perfect unison, and Jerry cursed in Spanish under his breath.

"Alright, we'll flip a coin." Kim said, rummaging around in her small pocket. She pulled a coin out between her index and middle fingers. "Heads, Jerry you go against Mystery Guy, tails, it's you Eddie." They both nodded in agreement, and Kim flicked it into the air. It turned over a few times before it landed back in Kim's palm. She flipped it over onto her fist.

She pulled her hand away, and peered at the small penny. "Eddie. It's tails." Kim told him. Eddie's face fell, but then hardened like a little boy determined to get the cookie jar on the very top shelf, even though he needed to be that little bit taller.

"Wish me luck." Eddie made towards the platform, and the crowd cheered him on.

"He'll need it." He said in a hushed whisper to Kim and Milton, who nodded in agreement.

Eddie stepped onto the plate, and created an avatar. He heard a laugh over the babble, and suspected it was Thrasher. Eddie always did have a habit of naming things that had no relevance whatsoever to the situation. The game started up, and the smoke geysers near the platform's shot up into the air, rousing the cheer once more.

"_Thrasher versus The Cake._"

"Why does Eddie's name not surprise me?" Kim asked him as Eddie was clumsily trying to block Thrasher's consistent string of attacks, his avatar mirroring his exact moves..

"At least that hat he's wearing looks like frosting." Jerry pointed towards Eddie's white beanie, that he clutched frantically onto as he ducked so The Cake avoided Thrasher's double spin-kick. His avatar didn't duck down enough, and lost three huge chunks of the health bar.

Thrasher came at him again, throwing a back-kick into The Cake's stomach. He flew through the air, and landed with a thud on the ground, while the real Eddie's platform shook, knocking him down.

"Oooh, now that's gotta hurt." Kim winced, and Milton and Jerry nodded in agreement, watching as Eddie had to grip the platform's rail to pull himself back up.

Thrasher punched the ground, and Jerry's eyes widened in amazement as Thrasher pulled a neon purple staff from the ground. His avatar twirled it above his head, before flipping and holding it ready. Eddie screamed and threw his hands up in the air as Thrasher began attacking his avatar again.

Kim pulled Jerry and Milton closer to her, and started speaking in a whisper. "Alright, let's all give him a go." Jerry snickered at how dirty that sounded, but shut up as soon as Kim sent a death-glare his way, obviously catching on too. "He can't beat _all_ of us, right?" She reasoned with them. Jerry supposed she _did_ have a point, as Eddie was never very good at Karate anyway, but if Thrasher had been the top player since the game had been out - which was a very short time - he had to have some serious skills.

"Let's bet on it." Milton said. "Loser has to sniff Rudy's socks."

"The brown ones?" Jerry's face screwed up in repulsion. _All_ of Rudy's socks smelt like the inside of a dirty gym locker. Well, except one pair... But Milton wasn't that devious, was he?

Milton shook his head and smirked, non-verbally telling Jerry that he had his devious moments. "The _black_ ones." He corrected.

"You monster!" Jerry cried while Kim retched like she was about to throw up. She recovered quickly.

"Okay, I bet at least one of us can beat "Thrasher"." She said.

"So do I." Milton agreed. "Jerry?"

Jerry put his hands up in a surrendering position. "The dude's gonna pulverize all of us, I call it."

The game screen exploded with a deafening boom of: "_Thrasher wins!_" Eddie and Thrasher bowed to each other, and Eddie ran off to the side. Jerry couldn't see where he had gone. _Probably to change his underwear_. Jerry's mind snickered at him. Thrasher had well... _Thrashed_ him.

"Milton, you're up." Jerry patted him on the back, but then caught sight of Eddie over by the popcorn machine, feeling hungry all of a sudden. "Yo! Eddie, snag me some popcorn!" He yelled, Eddie turned around and gave him a thumbs up.

Milton laid a hand on Jerry's shoulder, and looked at him with mock fear in his eyes. "Tell my mother I love her."

Jerry snickered as Milton walked up to the platform. He and Thrasher bowed to each other, and Milton began making an avatar for himself.

"_Thrasher versus Moondust_." The game announced, and Jerry squinted his eyes. He thought he was seeing things, but he could swear hands down that Milton's avatar was a blonde warrior woman with _very_ long legs.

His suspicions were confirmed as Milton raised his leg to do a front-kick, and Moondust's skirt rode up a little. Thrasher easily bypassed the kick, and threw her - and unintentionally Milton himself - down on the ground. Half of the health bar dropped, and Thrasher waited for Milton to get up in a ready stance, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Jerry tapped Kim on the back, and she turned around to look at him. "Yo, why is Milton's a girl?"

"Maybe he's having some confusion." Kim said, and Jerry laughed. "I did see him wearing lipstick the other day..." Her voice trailed off and the subject quickly became awkward. She turned her attention back towards the battle, and so did Jerry. Milton had been thrown down _yet_ again, but he was doing a better job than Eddie, that much was certain.

"Oooohhhh!" The crowd groaned as Thrasher's kick hit Moondust smack in the face and blood spurted out of her eye sockets. Jerry thought about checking the rating, it didn't seem like something for fifteen year olds, but what did he care? It looked awesome!

Thrasher ran up to Moondust avatar, and grabbed her by the shoulders, throwing her up in the air. He then jumped up, a few feet off the ground, and did a jumping front-kick. Moondust fell to the ground, defeated. Milton dusted himself off and ran back towards Jerry and Kim, the cheers for Thrasher from the crowd drowned out the game's call over who had won.

"Man, he's like a raging pit-bull." Milton panted, doubling over, resting his palms on his thighs as he fought to regain his breath. Jerry rested his hand on Milton's back, and he waved him off. "Alright Kim, it's your turn."

"Get ready to sniff some mouldy, disgusting, decomposing socks boys, 'cause _boom_ goes the dynamite." She cheered. "_Boom_!" She fist-pumped the air, and strode towards the platform. Jerry smirked at her over-confidence, and what she would be like if she lost.

Kim created her avatar, and she and Thrasher bowed to each other. Jerry could see her eyes trying to burrow underneath the boy's hood, and seek out his face. She was just as unsuccessful as the rest of them. She stepped back onto the platform, and the game came to life once more.

"_Thrasher versus Skullripper!_" The voice boomed, and Jerry watched on. He was still waiting for Eddie and that popcorn. Thrasher and Kim's fight began, and Kim was the first to attack. She backed Thrasher's avatar up with three consecutive front kicks, following up with a headshot spinning-kick. Thrasher had blocked every single one of them.

He back-flipped away from her, sweeping his arms precisely into the air, and slamming them down on the ground. The game's floor rose up into large rock columns, and Thrasher leapt onto one of them. Kim followed suit, but as Skullripper was almost on the rock, Thrasher sliced through the air, smashing into her with a mid-air back kick. Skullripper tumbled to the ground, and Kim slipped.

She got up and the fight continued. Thrasher was expertly blocking Skullripper's attacks, leaving his health bar untouched while Kim's was depleting bit by bit. She was a stubborn fighter, and she wouldn't be beaten unless Thrasher could sneak something past her. The chance came when Kim's guard was too far apart, and it left her stomach vulnerable.

Thrasher jumped at Skullripper with a back-kick, and Kim staggered from the impact. She leapt at him with a double spin-kick, but Thrasher back-flipped, kicking Skullripper into the air. Jerry's eyes widened at the height real Thrasher had with the back-flip, and if Jerry wasn't amazed enough, Thrasher attempted a _second_ one, pulling it off cleanly and neatly. His feet smashed into Skullripper's head, one by one, taking two chunks out of Kim's health bar.

Two chunks were all it needed.

Skullripper fell to the ground, as did Kim. The game ended, and the crowd erupted into cheer once more. Kim picked herself up from the platform, and shook hands with Thrasher. She came running back over to Milton and Jerry. Jerry folded his arms in a huff, what was taking Eddie so long with that popcorn?

"Looks like the dynamite was more smoke than boom." Jerry teased her as she went to go and stand next to Milton.

"Shut it." Kim snipped. "He is _very_ skilled." Her expression suddenly turned into a dreamy looking smile. "Oh who am I kidding? He's amazing! He took me out with a double back-flip. What's _not_ to love about that?" She laughed. Jerry was a bit surprised, he never thought Kim took to loosing very well. Last year when she lost in a tournament, she flipped the referee and got the Black Dragon Dojo disqualified.

"Well, I'm up." Jerry shrugged, heading towards the game before anyone else could take his spot. He didn't see how _beating _Thrasher was going to do anything but seal his fate and set him up on a date with some socks that had been rotting for months, but that didn't mean that Jerry wasn't going to give Thrasher his best. Even though it wasn't much. The most he could do was a spin-kick, and Thrasher could do so much more than that.

(Jerry puffs his chest out, and walks towards the plate.)

"Oh, I don't believe it! It's the last of the Wasabi gang challenging the new guy!" Joan piped up over the murmuring crowd. "I'm gettin' too excited." Jerry chuckled as she handed a random boy a water spritzer. "You know what to do, nerd." She stood still, and he begrudgingly began spraying her in the face.

"Go on Jerry!" A boy cheered him on, hooting and clapping. "Rip his head off and play football with it!"

Jerry smirked towards the crowd, aiming to hype them up. "I'll do more than that." He stepped onto the free platform, and turned towards Thrasher, his eyes masked by his hood. It was somewhat unsettling, but Jerry would take that over losing a bet - even though he was sure he wouldn't be able to beat Thrasher - and having to smell Rudy's socks. "I'll beat him into the ground."

"Uhhh, Jerry?" He looked towards Eddie, who was busily munching his way through a large box of popcorn. He shovelled a handful of it into his mouth, and as he spoke, the flecks sprayed everywhere. "I'd shut up if I were you, the guy's a black belt."

"And I'm wearing one." Jerry gestured to his jeans, and Thrasher observed him quietly, or rather his lips did. It was all too wierd. Jerry had originally thought that he would be able to see his face, but he could only see part of it. "Alright then Mr. "Jackie Chan" why don't you show me what you can do?" He asked the boy next to him.

Thrasher chuckled, and did a sweeping cart-wheel, landing briefly on his hands, doing an upside down split-kick. He then twisted off his hands, and landed on his feet. He brought his arms across his body, both from the opposite directions so they crossed when they passed his chest, and he thrust them backwards, fingers outstretched. As a finishing move, he swiped his right one in mid-air, powering through with his left one.

"Hi-yah!" Thrasher grunted, looking at him. Jerry felt a little strange talking to him, because all he could see where his lips. He was like a hooded villain of a fairytale, or the mysterious hero whose identity had to be kept a secret.

"Oh it's on!" Jerry pressed the start button, and a box with a keypad came up. He quickly typed in a name for his avatar. When he pressed "Enter" the screen cut to black.

"_Thrasher versus La Boca!_" The game flashed up with the graphics of Thrasher's avatar, and Jerry's own, displaying them in a similar font to that, that was hanging on the Bobby Wasabi Dojo's building. The graphics disappeared, and their avatar's dropped down onto the setting: A cobbled alleyway with graffitied walls.

"La Boca?" Thrasher asked, and Jerry pictured his eyebrow, or both, raising in disbelief from the tone of voice.

"It's means "the mouth"." Jerry said proudly, testing out his avatar with a few punches and a front kick.

"Is that 'cause nobody runs theirs like you do?" Thrasher's lips curved into a grin, and Jerry couldn't help the one that tugged at his own.

"Come on Jerry!" Milton's cheer broke through the bubble of the spectators, and Jerry was trying desperately to get his avatar's hand out of Thrasher's grip, but he was too strong. Thrasher looked ready to throw him into a wall, or flip him and _then_ kick him into a wall. Jerry braced himself for impact.

"_Go Thrasher!_" A girl screamed shrilly. Jerry and Thrasher stopped immediately, with Jerry's avatar's punch still encased into the virtual Thrasher's hand. They both swapped similar looks as the girl was shrieking like a banshee and was frantically waving a large, yellow piece of cardboard into the air which had "I heart Thrasher" drawn across it. "_I love you Thrasher!_"

"Someone get her outta here!" Joan yelled to the crowd, seemingly forgetting that _she_ was the Security guard, and _she_ had to escort people out. But it didn't seem to matter, as two guys slipped their arms under the girl's, and began dragging her out. She was still cackling madly and holding the "I heart Thrasher" sign she had made. Jerry shook his head in bewilderment, Thrasher already had fans, and the game had only been out for the day.

"Fangirls..." He and Thrasher snickered as they heard Joan mutter to herself. "This is worse than the Twilight outbreak of '05. Edward Cullen's face everywhere, couldn't sleep for weeks..." Jerry wasn't going to question that one, some girls just went rabid over things that really weren't worth going rabid about.

Jerry turned just in time to see Thrasher ready to bring his foot down on La Boca's head, and spun out of the way. Thrasher was as relentless as ever, and did three jump front-kicks, and finished with a front-flip melding perfectly into a leg sweep. La Boca fell down, and Jerry felt his legs shaking. He steadied himself, but that didn't stop his jaw from dropping in amazement.

Thrasher chuckled as he looked over at Jerry's slack-jawed expression. Jerry was beginning to think he had x-ray vision from the way he could see everything, even with his hood over his eyes. "I'm guessing by the look on your face, you had no idea I could do that, did you?" He asked, putting himself into a ready stance.

Jerry shook himself out of his daze. "Holy cheese balls, that was _swag_!" He complimented Thrasher. He smiled at him. While he was distracted, Jerry took a moment to check the health bars. His was amber, and heading towards the red, while Thrasher's only had a small chunk missing from where Jerry had managed to get a back-kick in.

"Why thank you." Thrasher turned his attention back to the game screen, and Jerry quickly put his fists up.

Thrasher came forward with a double front-kick, and Jerry shuffled away from him, preparing to throw a punch. He timed it to land when Thrasher did, but it didn't quite hit home. Thrasher had grabbed it with lightning speed, and one hand pushed on the small of La Boca's back, and pushed him downwards, flipping him over. Jerry fell down and the last of his health was just about visible.

Accepting defeat, he let Thrasher come forward with a move, but made it look like he was trying. Thrasher flipped forwards onto his hands, walked towards La Boca, and twisted his legs in a gyro-ball. Jerry looked at the real Thrasher, and his eyes widened upon realising he was doing the exact same thing. His health bar was completely drained now, and the game ended itself.

"_Thrasher wins!_" The game blared out to everyone."_Thrasher you are the Ultimate Champion!_"

Thrasher fist-pumped the air and mouthed "yes" as the crowd cheered, and Jerry stayed on the platform for a moment longer, trying to see if Thrasher's hood would fall down. When it was made clear that it wouldn't, Jerry silently slipped through the crowd back to Kim, Eddie and Milton.

"Okay, so maybe he _can _beat all of us." Jerry said, not bothering about the fact he'd been beaten by a new guy no-one had ever seen before. It was awesome and humiliating at the same time. "Rudy'd _kill_ to have him in the Dojo." He told them. The guy had moves that could hold a candle to Bobby Wasabi's, and could possibly have been better.

"Yeah I'll join." Jerry jumped as he heard a voice behind him. He turned around to see "Thrasher" in front of him. His hood was still up over his head, obscuring his eyes.

"Woah! How do you do that!?" Jerry asked him.

"I just walked up to you." He responded with a smile. "Anyway, I'm Jack." He pulled the hood away from his face, and ruffled his shaggy mess of brown hair with firm fingers.

"Oh, I'm Milton, this is Kim, and that's Jerry, whose pride you just shattered." Milton pointed around the group, and upon hearing Milton's remark about him, his face took on a unacustomed pout. It was one he used to use on his Mum when he was little so she would make him churros.

"He didn't shatter it, he just scratched it." Jerry defended himself. Kim raised an eyebrow at him, and then something clicked in his brain and he grinned. Jack beat him at Immortal Slayer, and he was the last person to go against him, so he had won the bet. He didn't have to smell Rudy's disgusting socks!

"What're you grinning at?" Jack asked, looking around the group.

Jerry's grin didn't falter. "Enjoy Rudy's socks guys!"

"Noooo!" Kim, Milton and Eddie yelled in unison. Their voices were noticeably louder than the general chatter and the constant video game noises in the background, so everyone turned to look at them. An awkward silence came over the Arcade, only being disrupted by the sounds the Space Invaders game was making. Jerry locked eyes with Jack, Eddie snickered and Milton flushed a deep red, while Kim was looking around pretending to be oblivious as to what happened.

The rattling of key's broke the silence, and Jerry laughed as he saw Joan running out from the bathroom, a large trail of toilet paper sticking to her shoe. He poked Jack gently in the side, and he noticed it too, and fought to hold in his laughter. It only became more unbearable for the both of them as Joan began brandishing her nightstick around wildly.

"Alright, which machine ran out of change, and how many nerds are hurt?" She asked, her head darting around the crowd of people. Jerry chuckled, and turned his attention back to Jack.

"Wanna go get some falafel, Jack?" He offered.

"Yeah sure." Jack smiled at him. Jerry swore he could have seen Jack bite his lip. "Then afterwards, how about you show me to that Dojo you were just talking about?" Jerry grinned, Rudy would be glad to have another student. They were the most run-down Karate Dojo Jerry had ever heard of.

Jerry threw his arm around Jack's shoulders, and started walking out of the Arcade with him, leaving Kim, Eddie and Milton behind. He didn't envy them at all, Rudy's socks smelled so bad, he saw him wearing a hazmat suit to get into his own office. "This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

_Kickin' it with you!_


	24. Misinterpretations

**(A/N) Hey guys, sorry I took so long, life gets in the way a lot lately. This chapter does focus on Kim and Milton a little bit, but not in a character development way, they actually overhear Jack and Jerry, and thinks it's something... **_**different**_** than to what it is.**

**I hope you guys enjoy it and check out my updates. Oh, and updates for Red and Pain is invisible to unwary eyes will come in the next batch to readers who are wondering.**

**.**

**NEW STORIES**

**The line between truth and lies - Klaus/Damon - Vampire Diaries (trailer)**

**The Warrior and the Ex-Dragon - Jack/Brody - Kickin' it (one shot)**

**Tea for three plus one - The Woman in Black (poem)**

**.**

**UPDATES ON STORIES**

**Fatal Attraction**

**No remorse - Klaus/Damon - Vampire diaries**

**.**

**Title: Misinterpretations**

**Summary: "Mmm, that feels so good." - Kim and Milton overhears Jack and Jerry in the locker room.**

~Kickin' it~

_Slam!_ Kim pushed the wardrobe shut, quickly turning around and shoving her back into the double doors. She outstretched her arms and hooked her fingers around the cupboard's edge, thrusting her leg into the door. A large clatter resounded from inside the wardrobe, and Kim scrambled over to Rudy's desk, throwing the drawer open and yanking out one of his old belts.

She rushed back over to the cupboard just as the doors began to quiver, and slammed into them again, furiously tying the belt through both of the handles. She secured the knot, and backed away from the cupboard. The doors were straining again, so Kim gave it a hard front kick for good measure, shutting the doors completely.

"Never, again." She swore to the empty room. She couldn't believe she had agreed to clean out Rudy's cupboard for him, or the fact that Jack and Jerry were supposed to be helping her, and they had skipped out on her. She clenched her fists and narrowed her eyes as she strode out into the Dojo. When they got here, she was prepared to unleash two years worth of black belt fury on them.

"Aaah!" Kim raised her fists and looked around for the source of the sound. Nobody was there with her. She didn't believe in Ghosts, and it was a full four months before Halloween, so she could rule out that someone was trying to play a practical joke on her.

"Aaah!" There it was again. Kim looked towards the locker rooms, and walked up to the door. She was about to go inside when something - or a certain someone's _voice_ - stopped her in her tracks.

"Just relax, Jerry." Jack's voice was soft, soothing. At least Kim knew where they were while she had wrestled with whatever the hell Rudy had hoarded into his cupboard, but what was going on in there? She strained her ears to listen - she wasn't going to walk right in there, it was the _boy's_ locker room after all - and her eyes widened in surprise when she heard a moan.

A deep-throated moan of pure pleasure.

_Jack and Jerry are-!? Jerry and Jack are-!? They're Gay!? Since when?_ Her mind was a muddled mess of questions, and she was intrigued about why they thought they had to sneak around like that. She didn't mind Gay relationships, her sister was in a relationship with a girl, although she had claimed she was experimenting, and so was her girlfriend. So was that what Jack and Jerry were doing? Experimenting?

"Mmm, that feels so good." Jerry moaned again. Kim had never heard anyone make a sound like that before, not even when she was watching a film with hot and heavy scenes in it. She listened in again, and heard the benches creaking, presumably from having two bodies on it. Jerry moaned a second time, and Jack's chuckle echoed through the locker room.

"Well these hands _have_ touched you more than I care to admit." Jack chuckled, and Kim erased all thoughts of experimenting from her mind as she suddenly heard the bang of lockers. Jerry groaned in pain, and she heard Jack hum in contentment.

"No, don't put your hand there." Jerry groaned, gasping and smacking his body against the locker Jack was holding him against.

"Where?" Jack's voice was seductive and reeked of false confusion.

"_There!_" Jerry yelped and thudded against the lockers again. Kim shuddered at the thought of where Jack's hand really was. It wasn't really any of her business what they were doing, but she couldn't leave without figuring it out."Aah, I'm still sore from last night." Jerry groaned.

"Awww, poor little Jer-bear." Kim could have sworn she heard the sounds of puckering lips before Jack spoke up again. "So how was he?" Her mind suddenly went into overload, Jerry wasn't-? No, he couldn't. He was only fifteen!

"_Much_ better than you." Jerry bragged smugly. A few seconds later, he winced and the sound of skin on skin could be heard, and another moan from Jerry. Kim wasn't even going to _think_ about where Jack had slapped Jerry. Her mind was becoming far too dirty for a fifteen year old.

"Cheeky." Jack's voice was a purr - a freaking _purr_! - and then the sound of bodies rubbing together made itself known. Jerry moaned something in Spanish, and Jack's whisper was too quiet for Kim to hear it. She was now a hundred percent certain something was going on, and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

"You know you're the only one whose ever made me feel like this, right?"

"Yeah, I know." Jack whispered, Kim could just picture him with a small smirk on his face while Jerry was-_ Alright Kim, that's enough!_ She yelled at herself mentally.

"Kim?" The voice by her ear shocked her and triggered her instincts. She whirled around and pinned the person up against the wall. She relaxed when she saw Milton's face. "What are you-?"

"Shhh!" She hissed, glaring at him. "Keep it down." She ordered, resuming her place against the locker room's door frame.

She felt Milton's breath by her ear as he leaned behind her. "So what are you doing?" He whispered.

"Listening." Kim responded cryptically. All she could hear at the moment was the creaking of the bench.

"To what?" Milton asked.

"Jack don't!" Jerry yelped with laughter, breaking the silence that had fallen. Jack laughed along with him, and Kim was genuinely surprised, she had never heard him laugh like that. So carefree and-

Innocent would have been a word that crossed her mind, but judging by the unseen display of what was going on between Jack and Jerry reminded her that it could be anything but that.

"I'm ticklish there!" Jerry was gasping for air. Kim glanced at Milton, whose eyes looked bigger than his head. She snickered into her hand, and turned her attention back to Jack and Jerry. The bench was creaking again. Creaking as Jerry's moans accompanied it.

"I know." Jack responded. There was that purr again.

"You don't think they're-" Milton instantly flushed a deep red and looked down, unable to finish his sentence.

"Could be." Kim reasoned. If it was something else, she'd be damned. "I'm just a bit hurt they haven't told us." She had always thought that they all had a solid friendship and could tell each other anything, but Kim knew coming out was nerve-racking, more so than others. Her sister had almost been in tears as she had frantically tried to explain that she was still the same person. Kim had just hugged her. She was the bravest person she knew just for doing that.

Milton's voice brought her back to Earth. "Really Kim? That's what you're worried about? They're fifteen and doing God-knows what in there." Milton shied away slightly as rustling floated out into the Dojo, and then the familiar bang of Jack slamming Jerry up against the lockers.

Kim nudged Milton in the arm. "Well you're a guy, go check it out."

Milton shook his head. "No way, I can barely look at myself naked, let alone other people." He exclaimed, his voice becoming high-pitched.

Kim smirked mischievously. "Milton David Krupnick, I never suggested anything like that." She told him, playfully poking him in the arm. "Who knew you had such a dirty mind?" She teased him. Before he could respond, she put a finger up to her lips as the sounds of bodies merging together and moans started up again.

"Better now?" Jack asked, then there was a crack. Kim guessed that Jerry had gotten off the bed, and stretched, cracking his knuckles in the process. If he was sore, and they had been doing... _that_, then she couldn't blame him.

"Yeah, thanks." Jerry said.

"Pay up." Jack sang. Kim's mind instantly went to the dark side again, given by what she had heard, she couldn't help the way her body heated up when she thought about Jerry "paying" Jack back.

"Do I have to?" She could tell by his tone that Jerry was pouting, and if she knew Jack, it wouldn't work on him.

"Yup." Jack popped the "P", then there was a sound of clothes creasing. "My services don't come cheap, mister." _Services!_ Kim was horrified, the way they were talking about whatever was going on in there made it sound like they were... Kim shuddered at the thought of her two friends doing something that was potentially illegal.

Something - no doubt their lips - pressed together and parted with a _pop_. "Ugh, you're such a tease." Jerry groaned.

"Don't be like that, you know you love it." Jack whispered seductively.

"Where did you learn how to do that anyway?" Jerry asked. _Learn what? _Kim licked her lips nervously, shooting a glance at Milton. He had an expression on his face that was a cross between bewildered, horrified, and downright _freaked out_.

"You'd be very surprised." Jack chuckled. Kim's mind was in overdrive, of all the things that could have come out of their mouths in there, it had to be something that sounded extremely sexual, but couldn't be proven unless there was a camera in there.

"Oh hey guys." Jack greeted them both, Kim jumped and turned around. "What's going on?" He asked, eyeing them both as they peeled themselves away from the wall.

"N-Nothing." Kim stammered, laughing uncontrollably. Milton elbowed her in the ribs. "Ow!" She grimaced. Milton might not be the strongest Ox in the field, but he had _sharp_ elbows.

"Kim, you always laugh like that whenever you're lying." Jack said, folding his arms. "Spill."

"Are you and Jerry dating?" She blurted suddenly, wanting to cover her mouth right after she said it. The words hung in the atmosphere, and an uncomfortable silence settled into the room. Jack looked off into the corner of the room, and Jerry shifted around, sensing the tension.

Jack was the one to break the silence. "No, why would you-?"

Kim bit her lip as she cut him off. "I heard you two in there, and so did Milton."

Jack looked at Jerry and the two burst into laughter like a switch had been flicked. Kim was confused, why would they be laughing? They had just been caught after she had heard something that sounded particularly compromising.

Jerry recovered from the laughing fit first. "Ohh, you heard that huh?" He asked.

"Yeah, what's so funny?" Kim demanded, folding her arms. She didn't like to be mocked, not one bit.

"Nothing." Jack shook his head, wiping his eyes from where the laughter had forced tears to his eyes. Kim felt sheepish, but it made her feel a little better now that she was going to get told the truth. Besides, it could have been potentially worse if Rudy had been with them. "We're not dating Kim."

Jerry's face was instantly smug. "Although he totally wants to kiss me, and I can't blame him. Just look at me, I'm smokin' hot!" Jack lightly punched Jerry in the arm, and he grinned innocently at him.

The room was suddenly very hot, and Kim felt like she was going to faint. "S-So what was all... _that_?" She made frantic gestures towards the locker room.

Jack smiled. "Oh, Jerry's back was sore, so I was giving him a massage."

"But what about the whole "sore from last night" thing?" Milton chipped in.

"I had a dancing competition last night, tired me out yo." Jerry told them. Kim began to put everything in her mind, their conversation had sounded so dirty with a much deeper meaning, but really it was an innocent talk and a favour between friends. _Boys..._ Kim groaned internally. With any luck, she'd swing towards girls in the near future, like her sister. She wondered if Donna was free tomorrow...

"And when he said "better than you" he meant the guy he was up against was a better dancer than me." Jack explained.

Kim and Milton exchanged a long glance, and Milton looked down at his shoes. "Oh."

"Hey, no worries." Jack smiled, briefly laying a hand on her shoulder. "I'm pretty sure we would have thought the same thing if we heard you and Milton in there." He smirked deviously.

"Me and Milton?" Kim shook her head incredulously, stopping. "No way."

Milton's face crumpled up and he folded his arms. "Hey, what's wrong with me?"

"The shorter list would be what _isn't_." Jerry snickered. "Dude, I'm joking." He said once he saw Milton's expression. To Kim it looked like he was used to it, but nobody ever meant what he said to him. It was just good-natured banter between friends.

"Well, I want something... sweet." Jack said, a unmissable glimmer in his eyes. Kim watched as his eyes locked onto Jerry's body, before looking around at her and Milton. "Anyone wanna come with?" He asked, although Kim had a feeling he wanted to go with Jerry, and he was only asking to divert suspicion. She didn't care if they had proven themselves to be "massage buddies", she knew nobody could fake moans like that, and that they didn't come from massages.

Jerry's face instantly brightened up. "Sure!"

"Yeah I'll-"

Kim cut him off abruptly, putting a hand on his chest as he went to walk over to Jack and Jerry. "Milton, you can't."

"Why not?" Milton asked. "I love sweets."

Kim was on the spot now, she was a bad liar as it was, and if Milton didn't catch on, she was screwed and the jig was up. "You can't, because we have that _thing_, remember?" She emphasised the word "thing" with a meaningful look in her eyes.

Milton made a face like he caught on, but Kim knew he was just as confused as he looked. "Ohh yeah." He nodded. "Right, the _thing_." If Jack and Jerry weren't there, Kim would have face-palmed. Could Milton be a worse liar?

Jack looked from Kim to Milton, and shook his head in bewilderment. "Okay, now _you_ guys are starting to sound like you're up to something." He stated. "Later." He and Jerry walked out of the Dojo together, just a little closer than an average pair of best friends. Kim could have sworn they were holding hands.

"What was that all about?" Milton asked.

"C'mon, Jack wouldn't say sweet like that, and look at Jerry like he wanted to-"

"Please don't finish that sentence." Milton cringed, cutting her off.

Kim raised her hands in a defensive manner. "Hey, you're the one with the perverted mind." She chuckled.

"You're the one who thought they were-" Milton stopped talking and his eyes widened to the size of two black holes. "Holy Christmas nuts!" He squeaked. Kim's brows narrowed in confusion, and she followed Milton's eye line. Her eyes mirrored his own as they landed on Jack and Jerry out in the courtyard.

In mid-kiss.

_I knew it!_ She smirked triumphantly. _They are so busted! Boom goes the dynamite!_ The boys' tryst in the locker room may have been nothing more than an innocent back massage, but that kiss was a scorching hot display of passion. And they looked _happy_. Kim knew she'd be able to get them to fess up. She had her ways.

_Kickin' it with you!_


	25. Truth or Dare

**(A/N) Hey guys, sorry I took so long, life gets in the way a lot lately. This chapter is a little similar to the Mood or Dare one, but this time it's **_**truth**_** or dare, and Jack and Jerry are together, and it involves alcohol, and lots of it.**

**Now, I know this may sound random, but does anyone know any songs that fit Jack and Jerry's friendship? (Show-wise, not fanfiction wise) because I'm making a page for them on the Kickin' it wiki. Oh, and I haven't updated much, as you can see, but I'm gonna do a one-shot mania thingy soon, after my main stories are completed (so that's Fatal Attraction, No remorse, etc.)**

**I hope you guys enjoy it and check out my other updates.**

**.**

**NEW STORIES**

**Game of Power - Katherine/Elena - Vampire Diaries (not femslash or friendship)**

**.**

**UPDATES ON STORIES**

**Fatal Attraction**

**No remorse - Klaus/Damon - Vampire diaries**

**The thin line between truth and lies - Vampire Diaries (first chapter)**

**.**

**Title: Truth or Dare**

**Summary: The gang play Truth or Dare, and the forfeit is to take a shot of Tequila. Jack and Jerry end up wasted, and who knew Kim had such a dirty mind?**

~Kickin' it~

The Dojo's double doors pinged open when Jack walked in holding a few shot glasses and two bottles of tequila - courtesy of his Father's "secret" stash - and he placed them in the middle of the circle. Kim was laying on her stomach, propping her face up on her fists, Rudy was laying the same way, Milton was sat cross-legged, and Jerry was lying on his side. They were all about to play Truth or Dare, and it had been Kim's idea to add alcohol. It was a wonder that Rudy was even mildly okay with four teenagers, _underage_ teenagers, drinking.

Jack joined Jerry on the floor, nuzzling into him. Jerry's arm went around him, and Jack had a feeling most of the questions either of them got asked were going to center around their relationship. "So what are the rules again?" He asked.

Kim pointed to the empty glass bottle in the middle of the circle they formed. "We spin the bottle, and whoever it lands on has to pick Truth or Dare. If you forfeit either of them, you have to take a shot." She explained.

"I can't believe you guys talked me into this." Rudy rubbed a hand against his forehead and groaned. Jack smiled at him. "Who knows what embarrassing information I'll reveal and let you torture me with it."

"You can always chicken out." Jerry said. He started flapping his arms in the air and making chicken noises. Jack laughed, so did Milton and Kim, while Rudy's face just flushed a bright red.

"Jack, tell your boyfriend to stop making fun of me." He ordered.

Jack shook his head, and looked at Jerry who was smirking. "Nah, I'm gonna allow it." He said.

"Why?" Rudy folded his arms and pouted his bottom lip out, looking like a little child.

"Remember when you made me plunge the toilets?" Jack asked him with a slight sneer to his voice. "Who's laughing now?" He smirked, leaning back into Jerry's body. He wrapped an arm around his waist, and comfortably rested his chin on the top of his head.

"Guys, the game." Milton spoke up, breaking the steady backward and forward exchange of banter. Jack thought he would be the last person to play a game that involved drinking.

"I can't actually believe you agreed to this." Kim told him in surprise.

"Neither can I." Milton folded his arms. "But I guarantee that I'll be the only sober one in the morning." He gloated, and Jack guessed he would just pick "truth" all the way through and answer every singe question.

"Can't argue with you there." Jack said, earning a chuckle in his ear from Jerry. "Kim, spin that bottle and let's do this."

Kim reached in to the centre of the circle, when Rudy flailed his hands around frantically and stopped her. Kim raised her eyebrow, and Jack looked at him curiously. "Wait a minute." He held up both hands. "We gotta swear that whatever is said in the Dojo, _stays_ in the Dojo." He looked around and everyone, and Jack couldn't agree more.

He and Jerry broke their position and sat up cross-legged, pressing their fist into an open palm. "We swear by the light of the Dragon's eye, that whatever is said on this night will remain in this Dojo." They chanted in unison, sounding, and looking, deadly serious. "Wasabi."

Kim was the first to break the silence, eagerly looking around the circle with rapid flicks of her ponytail. "Alright let's go." Kim outstretched an arm, and plucked at the bottle's neck. It spun slowly around the circle, before coming to a stop on Milton.

"Truth or Dare?" She asked.

"Truth." Milton responded.

Even though the Truth option had been chosen, Jack couldn't mistake the crafty glint that was forming in Kim's eyes. "Did you like it when we kissed?" She asked.

Jack and Jerry shot up at the same time, eyeing Milton and Kim like they were crazy. "Wait, whoa, whoa." They said in perfect synch, sounding like twins rather than a couple. "You two _kissed_!?" Jack's eyes locked onto Milton while Jerry looked at Kim. Since when did they like each other?

Kim nodded her head. "Yep."

Milton rolled his eyes. "She was helping me get over my fear of kissing Julie, and yes, I did like it." He admitted, flushing a light shade of pink over his cheekbones.

Jerry started to sing, and Jack grinned. "Kim and Milton sitting in a tree-"

He joined in, the offer was there, he had to do it. "K-i-s-s-i-n-g." They sang together, collapsing in fits of laughter at Milton's face, now bright red, and Kim's _non intimidating_ glare.

"Shut it!" She warned them, shooting daggers their way. Jerry chuckled, while Jack took the liberty to poke his tongue out at her. She ignored him, and spun the bottle. It whirled around before coming to a stop between Kim and Rudy. Jack looked at it, and saw the neck was aimed more at Kim's knee than Rudy's.

"Kim, that's you." He said. "Truth or Dare?" He asked.

"Dare." She said with a smile.

"I dare you to sniff Rudy's socks." Jerry snickered and Jack grinned. They smelt _terrible_, and he was pretty sure they hadn't been washed in days either.

Kim's face fell. "Gimme the shot glass." She said without any hesitation. Jack was surprised, he always thought the first shot would have been drank by him or Jerry after they were asked an embarrassing question about themselves.

Rudy rolled his eyes from where he was sat, and picked up one of the tequila bottles. He uncorked it, and poured a generous amount in one of the shot glasses, and handed it to Kim. She crinkled her nose before hesitantly bringing it to her lips, she downed it in one go, and shuddered. She spun the bottle again, and it landed on Jack.

"Truth or Dare?" She asked.

Jack didn't feel like any Dare that might get him humiliated tomorrow, or smelling Rudy's socks, since that idea would still be fresh in everyone's minds. "Truth." He said.

Kim smirked at him. "Spit or swallow?" She asked.

"_Kim_." Jerry gasped from behind him, and Jack chuckled. He was just as surprised, who knew Kim would ask something like that?

Jack grinned slyly at her. "It depends."

"On what?" She asked.

"On how much c-"

Milton cut in, looking grossed out. "Okay we get it!" He squeaked before Jerry could finish.

"_She_ asked." Jack pointed a finger at Kim, who mimed drawing a halo around her head and batting her eyelashes. The gang burst into laughter, and the bottle was spun again. It landed on Jerry. If Jack knew Jerry at all, he knew Jerry would pick Dare. He was crazy sometimes, but he loved him.

"Jerry, Truth or Dare?" Rudy asked.

"Dare." Jerry said. Jack sat up so Jerry could move if he needed to. "The swag master never backs down." He said proudly.

"I dare you to..." Rudy's voice trailed off as he tried to think of something, then his eyes settled on the courtyard outside. "Go down to Falafel Phil's and bring down some falafel balls." He finished, and Jack rolled his eyes.

"That's not a dare, Rudy." He said.

"I know, but I'm starving." Rudy groaned, and as if on cue, his stomach gave a loud roar, emphasizing his point. "See!?" He said in exasperation, pointing at his stomach.

"Like I said, the swag master never backs down." Jerry jumped up from the floor, and Jack chuckled at him. "I'll be back." He said in an ominous sounding voice as he backed out the door.

"Stay safe my terminator." Jack waved him out the door, and Kim giggled at them both. She spun the bottle, and it landed on Milton.

"Truth or Dare." Jack asked him.

"Truth." Milton said.

"Guys or girls?" Kim asked.

Milton was silent, before contemplating his answer. Jack knew if he could tell anyone, it would be all of them. "Both." He answered shyly, blushing a deep scarlet.

Rudy started laughing and pointed a finger at him. "Ahahaha, he's blushing again!" He teased him, and Milton frowned at him.

"It's just because of the heat, there's nothing proving that it was because of the question."

"Dude, I'm pretty sure _I'm _gonna be blushing soon." He said, and he hardly blushed about _anything_, although if Kim was involved, and after her first question, it was highly probably. "Or hammered." He said.

"I've never seen you drunk." Rudy stated.

Jack looked at him. "It's not pretty, believe me." He said. He could remember one Christmas before he'd opened the first can, and then nothing after, but luckily everyone else in his family was drunk too - his Uncle had been wasted - so nobody remembered it to hold it against him.

Jack heard the sound of the bottle scraping the floor, and watched it spin. It landed on Kim.

"Truth or Dare?" He asked.

Kim looked thoughtful for a second. "Truth."

"Alright Milton, time to get your own back." Jack smirked.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" Milton asked her. "If so, what's the farthest you've gone?" He grinned wickedly, and Jack smiled at him.

"Ha-hey!" Rudy cheered. "Milton's got a dark side."

Jack rolled his eyes. "It's about time."

"Yes." Kim answered, and Jack did a double-take, he wasn't shocked, just surprised. "Donna Tobin, and most we've done is take each other's shirts off." She said without blushing.

"Wait, "we've"?" Jack asked. "You're still dating her?"

Kim shrugged. "Why do you think I'm wearing a scarf?" She grinned.

"I'm back, what'd I miss?"

The doors pinged open and Jerry walked back in carrying three large bags. He tossed one to Rudy, who caught it, and then one to Milton and Kim. He then sat down with the other one next to Jack. Jack opened it, and the sweet smell of hot falafel filled the Dojo. Jerry picked up a falafel ball and popped it into his mouth.

"Milton prefers guys _and _girls, and Kim's dating Donna Tobin." Jack said, and Jerry smiled.

"Nice." He said in Kim's direction through a mouthful of food, spraying falafel specks everywhere. "You've got good taste Kim."

Kim grinned. "You haven't done too bad either." She opened the bag of food between her and Milton. They began eating, and Rudy spun the bottle. It swung around towards Jack, and Rudy took the opportunity to open his bag of food.

Kim swallowed her mouthful. "Truth or Dare?" She asked.

"Dare." Jack said.

Kim's eyes flickered between Jack and Jerry, before gaining a twinkle. "I dare you to kiss Jerry."

"You don't need to dare either of us for that though." Jerry pointed out.

Jack turned to face him, and their lips met in a quick kiss. Jerry quickly deepened it, pulling Jack into him and cupping his face, only to trace his fingers over his jaw line. Jack had to sternly remind himself he wasn't alone with Jerry, but rather in front of his friends, so they couldn't go too far, but a wolf-whistle from someone - most likely Rudy - told him that they were satisfied.

They pulled away, and Jack laughed at his friends' facial expressions. Kim looked like she was going to faint - from the "sheer hotness" as Jerry might have said - Milton looked slightly weirded out that they had just kissed in front of them like that, and Rudy was grinning like a Cheshire Cat. Jack just rolled his eyes and spun the bottle again. It landed on Milton.

"Truth or Dare?" Jerry asked whilst Jack was resting his head in his lap, turning on his side so he could see everyone.

"Truth." Milton decided.

"Would you ever have a threesome?" Kim asked.

Jack's eyes lit up. "Ohh, this oughta be good." He muttered to Jerry who nodded in agreement.

"Shot please." Milton said suddenly, holding his hand out as he blushed yet again.

"Aww, come on." Jack pouted. "I'd answer the question."

Jerry leaned down to whisper in his ear. "That's only because your cousin's hot-"

Jack cut him off abruptly, gently sinking his teeth into Jerry's thigh. "Do you _have_ to say that here?" He asked.

"It _is_ Truth or Dare, babe." Jerry countered, and Jack rolled his eyes in a huff. Jerry chuckled and rested his hand on his arm.

Milton threw his hands up in defeat. "Alright fine, I would." He turned to the bag of food that had most likely gone cold, and stuffed some falafel balls in his mouth to hide the fact he was blushing again. Jack didn't think it was possible for a person to blush so much. He reached a hand out and flicked the bottle, it only managed a half-turn, and landed on Jerry. Jack sat up so he could move if needed.

"Imma make it easy." He said. "Dare."

Rudy spoke up. "I dare you to lick the toilet seat."

"Rudy!" Jack and Kim shuddered in abhorrence.

"What?" Rudy shrugged. "He said he never backs down." Jack looked at Jerry, and he was already up and walking towards the bathroom. _He's nuts_. Jack declared after the door closed.

"Oh God what the heck is _that_!?" Jerry yelled, scrambling across the floor from the sound of it. "It's moving!" He shrieked in horror, and Jack looked at Rudy who had a smirk sly enough to rival a fox. "Aaaaahhhhh!" The door burst open and Jerry ran back out, scrubbing his tongue.

"When's the last time they were cleaned?" Jack asked nervously.

"About a month ago." Rudy shrugged. Jerry made a disgusted grunt and made a beeline for the bathroom, slipping down before he got to the door. Kim burst out laughing, and Jack was doing his best not to laugh, but it was too hard not to. Especially as he heard the sound of bristles rustling and tap water running.

"Truth or Dare?" Jack realised Kim had spun the bottle again, and it had landed on Rudy. He had a good payback if he chose Dare, and a pretty embarrassing question if he asked for Truth.

"Dare." Rudy said bravely.

Jack spoke before anyone else had a chance to. "Go outside and yell "I'm a vampire" at the top of your voice until Jerry gets back in."

"Jack, I have some dignity." Rudy said. "Admittedly not a lot, but I do." He folded his arms. "I'm not doing it."

"Take three shots then." Jack demanded.

"Why?" Rudy asked.

"Because I said so." Jack said. "Because it's the forfeit, and because you made Jerry lick a toilet seat." He smirked triumphantly, and Rudy "humphfed" dramatically before pouring himself three shots, downing them all with a face that looked like he was sucking on a lemon.

Jerry came back into the room, still scrubbing at his tongue, and sat back down next to Jack. He looked like someone just shot a panda. Kim spun the bottle again, and it landed on Jack. "Jack, truth or Dare?" Kim asked.

"Truth." Jack said.

"Hmm..." The blonde's eyes glimmered dangerously. "Have you ever sucked Jerry's-"

"Don't you dare finish that question you pervert!" Jack and Jerry yelled in unison. Jack was amazed he didn't feel himself blush, Kim certainly had ways of surprising him.

"That's four shots each guys." Rudy sang. Jack stuck his tongue out at him.

"Because you said so, right?" He guessed. Rudy just smirked at them and poured them a shot each. Jack and Jerry looked at each other before tipping it down their throats. Jerry coughed and Jack scowled. People really had to be careful when they played Truth or Dare.

Jack and Jerry drank the rest of their shots with ease, and Jack was starting to feel a little dizzy, and had a strange desire to run around outside yelling like a maniac. Jerry was laying on the floor, over-dramatisicing things as usual, and Jack laid down with him.

"I can't believe that Kim's mind is so perverted." He whispered to him.

"I know, and she's only had one shot." Jerry said.

"So far." Jack gulped, and he and Jerry exchanged a horrified look.

A couple dozen shots later saw only half a bottle of tequila remaining, Kim was giggling uncontrollably and rolling on her stomach after finding out the answer to when and how Rudy had lost his virginity. She had, had a little too much to drink after forfeiting too many Dares. Jack had done alright, he was a little drowsy, but he was nowhere near as bad as Kim. Jerry was close behind though, a few moments ago, he was singing Merry Christmas in Spanish. Jack was beginning to suspect Milton and Rudy were the only sober ones out of them.

He didn't know how, since Kim had mostly asked them the questions every time they picked truth, and her mind got dirtier with every shot she drank. She had asked Jack a lot of questions too, but he didn't mind answering them as she got more intoxicated, as no-one but Milton and Rudy would remember, and Jerry knew all the answers to them anyway.

Kim tossed Jerry her lipstick, and Jack looked confused. From where he was laid, he saw the bottle was pointing towards Jerry, and he must have picked Dare.

"Write "kiss me" on Jack's stomach." Kim giggled, looking at him.

"Easy." Jerry pulled the top off the lipstick. "May I?" He asked Jack, and he motioned for him to carry on. His hand pulled his shirt up and was about to write it on with his hand, holding it like a pencil, but Kim's voice stopped him.

"With your teeth." She slurred, hiccupping a few times.

Jack closed his eyes so he wouldn't laugh, but he couldn't help it, the idea was just too hilarious. When the waxy substance touched his skin, he lost it and started laughing. He set Milton and Rudy off, while Kim was in her own little world, and Jerry was having problems of his own with writing the S's to "kiss".

"You know, this morning you were all good-mannered and training hard, but now nearly all of us are drunk, Kim's got the most perverted mind I've ever known on a girl, and Jerry's failing miserably at being a tattoo artist." Rudy chuckled.

Jack opened his eyes as Jerry pulled away from his stomach, holding the lipstick for a moment. "_You_ try it then if you think you can do a better job." Rudy was silent. "That's what I thought." The lipstick returned to his stomach, and Jack was sniggering again.

After a while, Jerry was done. He capped the lipstick, and Jack now had - to his annoyance - "kiss me" across his stomach in pink, scrawled, large letters. He pulled his shirt back down to stop Kim from laughing, and Jerry kissed him softly as his way of saying sorry.

Rudy spun the bottle and it landed on Milton. Jerry laid back down on the floor, and Jack cuddled into him, resting his head on his chest. "Truth or Dare?" He asked.

"Truth." Milton said.

Kim paused in her giggling, and Jack waited for the question to roll in. "If you could have sex with any guy in this room, who would it be?" She asked.

Milton remained silent, and held a poker face as he crawled over to the shot glass. Kim started laughing again as Milton poured himself one, and Jack couldn't refrain from laughing anymore. He couldn't help but have wondered what his answer would have been.

"It's official, I'm never play Truth or Dare with alcohol again." He mumbled into Jerry's chest, feeling a raging headache come on that was going to make him hung over till next week. Kim's hangover would probably last her until Christmas, and they were in January!

"Be grateful it isn't Strip or Disclose." Jerry told him.

"Shhh!" Jack hissed. "Don't give Kim any ideas!"

_Kickin' it with you!_

~Kickin' it~

**(A/N) Sorry if this sucks.**


	26. Close encounter

**(A/N) Hi guys, here's the latest chapter. Smut warning ahead, so if you don't like it, you don't have to read it. I got the idea from when Jack said he had a close encounter with Jerry's chipmunk after it went up his dress, and thus this oneshot was born.**

**Enjoy, and review with your thoughts. Oh, and once again, I'm running out of ideas, so if you have ****_any_**** at all, even if you think it's really bad, please tell me.**

**.**

**UPDATES ON STORIES:**

**Fatal Attraction**

**No remorse - Klaus/Damon - Vampire Diaries**

**NOTE TO MY TVD FANFICTION READERS: The next chapter of Red will be out with the next bunch.**

**.**

**Title: Close encounter?**

**Summary: Missing scene from "Indiana Eddie". What if Jack ****_did_**** help Jerry get the chipmunk out of his dress?**

~Kickin' it~

Jack hastily rubbed at his mouth as he followed Eddie, Milton, Jerry and Kim - on the pointless treasure hunt - through the woods. He had pried that jellyfish off an hour ago, yet he could still taste it. He shuddered in revulsion at the memory of its soft underbelly clinging to his face, clogging his airways and muffling his screams of surprise. Of all the things that could have happened to him, it _had_ to be a freaking jellyfish.

"Way to go Jack, your first kiss was with a sea creature." Kim teased him. Jack scowled at her, about ready to blurt out that his first kiss was actually with Jerry - not to mention that they had gone a _lot_ further than a kiss - but he caught himself just in time. They couldn't know about the two of them, not yet. They had both decided between them that they would tell everyone at a later date, rather than springing it on them all of a sudden.

"Touché old girl!" Milton exclaimed happily in his fake British accent. Jack's scowl grew as he realised his monocle threat hadn't worked. He should have done it. Jerry caught his eye over Kim's shoulder, and he couldn't help but smile at the sight of his boyfriend in that ridiculous hat.

"Quiet guys, it's our next clue." He walked over to Eddie who was clutching at his GPS. It beeped, and Jerry, Milton and Kim joined him in a ring around Eddie. Jack bit his lip and jumped slightly as he felt Jerry's hand graze down his back. He glared at him discreetly, and Jerry played dumb to it.

"_You're in the right area, the moment's yours to seize._" The GPS' automated voice began its second riddle. Jack was beginning to get fed up of this "treasure hunt", but Eddie _was_ his friend, and it was something he wanted to do. He just didn't want another springing surprise from this clue. "The_ tin with the co-ordinates, is hidden amongst the trees._"

"How are we supposed to find it?" Jerry asked, looking around. "There's like a million trees around here." He shook his head.

"We'll find it. We just have to split up." Eddie assumed the role of leader over the group once more. "Kim, come with me, you guys look around here." He walked off with Kim in the opposite direction, leaving the three of them alone. Jack was secretly hoping Milton could have gone with them, and he guessed by the hungry look in Jerry's eyes - beautiful eyes that were roaming his chest underneath the too-tight shirt that he was wearing - that he was too.

Jack looked up and saw something glinting out of the corner of his eye in a hole in the tree in front of them. "Hey guys, look up there." He pointed upwards, squinting as the sunlight got into his eyes.

"Where?" Jerry asked, looking upwards aimlessly. Jack wanted nothing more than to take that stupid hat off of him, and actually give him a practical outfit, but all they had between them was the second shirt Jack was wearing, and Jerry wasn't wearing any underwear. What was under that dress was for Jack's eyes, and Jack's eyes only.

"Right up there." Jack lightly grabbed his arm and steadied him, pointing upwards. Jerry looked towards where his finger was pointing, and Jack heard him "_ohhh_" softly in his ear. "Look, there's something shiny in that knothole." He stated. "I bet it's the tin box." He hoped to god it was the tin box, he couldn't take much more of this. They hadn't even been in the forest this long when they had been trying to find Milton's L.A.R.P and Eddie had gotten them lost.

"Good show, old chap!" Jack clenched his fist inside his pocket at Milton's grating accent again, barely refraining from driving it into his stomach. "But how in the figgy pudding are we going to get up there?" He snickered quietly at that, even he had to admit, that was pretty funny.

"Uh..." Jack looked around quickly, and spotted a newly growing tree next to the much sturdier one. He ran over to it, and tested it, pulling it this way and that. It seemed easy enough to hold, more easier to bend. "We could use this." He said, and Milton and Jerry came over.

"Jerry, give me a hand." Jerry nodded, and they both pulled the branch downwards, straining slightly to hold it down. Jack was waiting for a catapult comment from Jerry, but surprisingly, he never got one. "Alright, so we'll hold the branch down while you climb up and see if the box is there."

"Brilliant!" Milton smiled and clambered onto the branch, wobbling slightly. Jack gripped the branch tighter, feeling his arm muscles strain under Milton's combined weight. "Uh, but do hold it steady, there's a good bit of tension on this branch."

"We got it Milton." Jerry reassured him, and Milton began inching slowly up the branch. Jack heard rapid chittering, guessing it was a squirrel, and then rustling. Jerry jumped beside him, but Jack had to focus on the branch otherwise Milton would be sprung through the air, and would smash into the tree. "Woah, okay that's not good." Jerry stilled immediately, and hearing the worry in his voice, Jack couldn't help but turn around.

"What's your problem?" He winced mentally, that sounded a lot tetchier that he meant it. He just wanted to get out of here, it was the summer holidays. Six weeks off from school - no more annoying teachers, no more homework, no more detention - to do _anything_, and he had been roped into going on a treasure hunt because Eddie was silly enough to believe his career assessment results.

"Uh, I think a chipmunk just ran up my dress." Jerry panicked and backed away slightly from the branch. His dressed ruffled near his legs, and he shrieked, leaping away from the tree. Jack struggled to hold the branch. Milton was almost able to start climbing the second tree, but Jack doubted he could hold it for that long without Jerry's help.

"Jerry!" He grunted, feeling the thick bark slipping steadily through his fingers. He hauled it backwards, but his arms were weakening.

"Ah, it's foraging, and _not_ in a good way!" Jerry yelped, jumping into the air, furiously swatting at his legs. Jack looked back at him and tried to dig his heels into the ground. It worked, but he still wasn't strong enough.

"Jerry!" He called over to him, his yelling being drowned out by Jerry's frantic cries. "Jerry! Jerry! I'm loosing my grip!" He made one last-ditch attempt to hold onto the branch, but it slipped through his fingers and swung back into its original standing position, taking Milton with it. He soared through the air, screaming and flailing his arms, but Jack couldn't do anything.

"Jack!" Jerry's yelp brought him back to Earth, and he hurried over to him. "Help me get this chipmunk out of my dress, man!" He slapped at his dress, but the chipmunk continued to evade him, it's chittering was almost mocking. Mocking like laughter.

"I-I'm good, thanks." Jack shook his head. While he didn't mind, and had seen, Jerry naked many times, he didn't fancy finding a chipmunk as well.

"Jack, please!" Jerry begged. "He's very close to a _very_ important part of me!"

Jack's eyes glowered as he got an idea. He might as well make his own fun on this pointless hunt for god only knows what. He got closer to Jerry, ignoring the relentless chipmunk. "Oh alright, maybe I _can_ help." His eyes roved over Jerry's clothed form, and he bent down to his knees, latching his fingers onto the hem of Jerry's dress.

"What are you...?"

"You want my help, don't you?" Jack asked innocently.

"Yeah but-"

"But nothing." He cut Jerry off a second time, barely resisting the urge to lick his lips at how dark Jerry's eyes had become from lust. "I'm helping you get this chipmunk out." He left no room for a debate, and burrowed his head under Jerry's dress, coming nose-to-nose with the chipmunk. It gave a startled squeal, but refused to leave. Jack didn't care, he was doing this with, or without a witness. Although preferably without. He rose up onto his knees, and gently took hold of Jerry's legs.

"You're just ho-" He cut him off by nibbling his inner thigh, dancing around where he knew Jerry would want his mouth most. He was beginning to think Jerry hadn't worn underwear on purpose, not that he was complaining, it made access _much_ more convenient. "Jack!" Jerry yelled in surprise, struggling to stand upright as his legs buckled. The chipmunk met Jack's eyes for a brief second, and then scrambled away.

Jack chuckled, and lifted the fabric up so he could stand up and look at Jerry's face. His cheeks were flushed bright red, and Jack smirked. He hadn't even started yet. "What?" He asked, maintaining an innocent look. "It helped, your scream scared the chipmunk off." He stated, momentarily pausing for silence.

"Thanks man!" Jerry beamed at him, and started walking away. Jack seized a hold of Jerry's dress, yanking him back and holding him inches away from him. Jerry licked his lips expectantly, and Jack instantly felt his shorts become tight.

"I'm not done with you yet." He stated confidently. He pulled Jerry into a searing kiss, breaking his hold on Jerry's collar to float them down to his waist. Jerry's hands fisted his hair and his tongue cleverly probed around his mouth. Jack moaned and arched his chest against him, not leaving a gap between them.

He felt Jerry's hands leave his hair and press flat against his chest. Jerry started to hesitate, and Jack was getting frustrated, even more so as Jerry pushed them apart. Jack narrowed his eyes in confusion as Jerry's breath came out in short bursts, fanning over his lips. "Jack, we-we can't, not here." He could tell Jerry didn't want to stop there, desire was written all over his face, and neither of them were willing to let an opportunity past.

"Sure we can." Jack smiled, dragging his eyes upwards from Jerry's kissable lips. "The clue said so." He pointed out, he cleared his throat and began reciting. "_You're in the right area, the moment's yours to seize._" He smirked triumphantly, not relenting his grip on Jerry's waist.

"I don't think that's what it-" He stopped mid-head shake, scanning Jack's face. Jack knew he had him, and to top it off, he deliberately, sensually bit his lip. Jerry loved it when he did that, Jack smiled inwardly as Jerry's gaze became seductive and his eyes became hooded. "You are one sneaky dude."

"I know." Jack whispered. This time Jerry reinstated the kiss, effectively dominating Jack's mouth with his tongue. He gasped into Jerry's mouth as his fingernails scraped over his bare arms. It was very clear who was in control, and Jack didn't like it. Control was addicting, he had gotten a taste and wasn't ready to give it up.

Jack became somewhat confused and a little proud as he felt Jerry sweep his legs out from under him, gently guiding him to the ground during mid-kiss. Jack's head brushed against the dirt and Jerry pulled away from him, smirking. "Who said you could top?" Jack huffed. Jerry chuckled and pressed a short kiss to Jack's lips, leaving a centimetre or two between them as he pulled away.

"Me, that's who." He smiled, Jack was about to protest, but Jerry cut him off before he could open his mouth. "You were on top last night, remember?" He trailed his tongue up Jack's lips and he became lost in the sensation.

"Oh fine." He gave over, rolling his eyes. He didn't care as long as he could taste Jerry's lips. "But what if Milton, Eddie or Kim come back?" He asked. Milton had surely gotten the box by now, Kim had probably beaten up Eddie for doing something stupid, and here they were, lying in a compromising position on the ground.

"They won't if they don't hear anything." Jerry told him, rolling his eyes like Jack was a little child. Jack just hoped he was right, being interrupted always left the both of them in grouchy moods. "Besides..." Jerry's voice trailed off and his eyes flitted downwards, focusing on Jack's waistline. He felt a blush creep up his cheeks at Jerry's hungry stare. "It looks like I've gotta pay you back for getting rid of the chipmunk."

"Mmm, maybe I should let Eddie pick what you wear more often..." He hummed in appreciation, trailing his fingers in a feather light touch over the tight shirt obscuring Jack's chest from view. Jack bit his lip as Jerry's fingers continued their own personal treasure hunt, and brushed over the lump in his shorts.

"Says the guy in the dress and the stupid hat." Jack countered, trying desperately not to squirm, but he couldn't help it. The things Jerry could do to him were incredible.

"I didn't see you complaining." Jerry purred, bringing his mouth close to Jack's neck, teasing him with his hot breath before he sucked momentarily on the skin. "I saw you when I was climbing down the rope." Jack could feel his smirk, and he was glad Jerry couldn't see his blush. He was sure it was coming from his shoes, right up into his hairline.

He felt Jerry's hand grab his collar, and pulled him up towards his lips, smashing them together in a heated kiss. Jack wrapped his fingers around the base of Jerry's neck, running one down his back, causing him to shiver. He recovered and Jack felt him pulling off his un-buttoned pink shirt, he automatically released Jerry momentarily so he could take his other one off.

"Much better." Jerry grinned, outwardly eyeing Jack's growing muscles before slipping his dress off over his head. Impulsively, Jack reached up and smacked the hat off Jerry's head. He chuckled at Jerry's expression. "Why you gotta hate on the hat?"

"It's an embarrassment to hats." Jack countered, licking his lips as he was faced with Jerry's naked body, save the shoes on his feet. He waited for Jerry's offended reaction, but never got one as he was too busy taking his shoes off. Jack figured he may as well do the same, he sat up and unlaced his trainers, pulling his socks off afterwards, leaving himself in his shorts.

He felt Jerry push him backwards so he could tower over him once more, and Jerry's fingers wasted no time in hooking onto his shorts and pulling down his legs and throwing them over with their clothes.

"No underwear either, huh?" Jerry purred once they broke away, and this time Jack blushed heavily.

"At least I didn't make it noticeable." Jack countered.

"I'm not complaining." Jerry smirked, reaching between Jack's legs to grip him and massage him gently. Jack's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he moaned, gripping onto Jerry's shoulder to keep himself on the fine line between breaking and staying sane. "And neither are you." If anything, Jerry's smirk was wider, and hungrier.

"You wouldn't complain if everyone had to walk around naked." Jack was panting like a dog even with the slow movements, and by some stroke of luck, Jerry increased his speed. He felt himself falling head-first into the ecstasy he was extremely familiar with. He tipped his head up and Jerry kissed him hard, delving his tongue into his mouth.

Jack's moans were muffled and wasting his breath, but he didn't care. He intensified the kiss, whimpering slightly as he felt his release get closer, lighting every nerve-ending in his body on fire. He broke away forcefully and took in a large breath of air. Jerry grinned evilly and picked up his pace, simultaneously bringing Jack closer to his climax.

His heart beat was reverberating in his ears, defeaning him and making him oblivious to the moans that were swimming out of his mouth. Jerry's chuckle was a disjointed rumble as he dipped his head to suck on Jack's neck. He tangled his hand into Jerry's hair, holding him there while he absorbed the pleasure that was running through his body.

"Jack? Jerry?" He heard Kim's voice calling over the blood rushing in his ears, and he opened his heavy eyes. Jerry's head popped up from where it had been nuzzling into his neck in surprise, his eyes widened to the side of saucers. "Where are you?" Kim called again, and Jack heard the rustling of bushes and snapped back to attention. She was closer than he thought.

"Shit!" Jack hissed and he and Jerry immediately leapt off of each other, with Jack begrudgingly acknowledging the fact that they were going to have to finish that later. He scrambled for his boxers, which weren't laying too far away, and hastily pulled them on while Jerry slipped his dress over his head. "If she wasn't a girl, I'd slap her." He threw on the white shirt, and scanned frantically around for the second one, but he couldn't find it.

Jerry was still grumbling as he threw it at him, and put his hat back on. Jack stood up and slipped his arms into it, finding his shorts and quickly hopping into them. He picked up his socks, not caring about the mud-stains, and put them on. "At least you got to-"

Jack heard the rustling of leaves get ever-closer, and wormed his feet into his shoes, not bothering to tie them and fiddle with the laces. He tucked them into the sides just as Jerry was putting his own ones on. "She's coming." He whispered, motioning frantically for Jerry to be quiet. "Shhh!" He hissed.

They both re-adjusted themselves so they looked normal - well, as normal as two teenage boys could be after (almost) doing things in the mud that fifteen year olds should not be doing - and Jack saw Kim's figure come into view. Her head was standing up on end in certain places, her face was grimy and white feather's were still stuck to her shirt from where the birds had attacked her earlier.

Jack clenched his fists repeatedly to take his mind away from the uncomfortable ache he between his legs, forcing himself to stay still before Kim noticed something was up. "There you are, Milton's got the box, and Eddie's got the next clue." She told them with a smile, and Jack guessed she was just thrilled with the fact that it was one more clue closer to getting out of here.

She eyed them suspiciously, staring at the mud patches on their skin, and in particular at both of their shoes. Jack glanced discreetly at Jerry's while Kim was, and almost swore. The adorable idiot had put them on the wrong feet in their haste. "What were you two doing?" She asked, folding her arms.

Before Jerry could say the first thing that came out of his mouth, Jack piped up. "Jerry had a chipmunk situation." He wasn't lying, but he wasn't telling the truth either. There were some things that had better be left between him and Jerry. Even when they came out to the others.

Kim's eyebrow raised and Jack was hoping she would buy it. "Oh, okay." Her nose scrunched up and he breathed a silent sigh of relief while simultaneously promising he would find a way to get her back for this. He knew he had a crush on this guy from their math class... "Weird." Kim's voice brought him out of his plans for revenge, and Jack decided he would recuperate with Jerry. He was the Master of Pranks after all.

"Where are we going?" Jerry asked.

"Some dockyard." Kim said with a confused expression on her face. This was probably one of the most ridiculous treasure hunts he had ever gone on, they would have had better luck trying to find Eddie a girlfriend, at least that would be real treasure. If the treasure was something like a yo-yo, he would not hold Kim back this time, and would probably join her in unleashing the Wasabi Wrath.

"Lead the way." Jack said half-heartedly. He motioned for Jerry to follow him, and he started walking, but Kim's arm blocked his way. She turned around and her eyes were scanning his body again. Jack swallowed uneasily as she was fixated on his neck.

"Jack, wait." Her eyes narrowed and he couldn't help but look at Jerry, who had a similar expression on his face. "Is that a hickey?" She asked.

_Kickin' it with you!_

~Kickin' it~

**(A/N) Ah-ha, they got interrupted. Who else wants to kill Kim for that? XD That was probably the fastest scene I've wrote when they put their clothes back on. This isn't a two-parter by the way, but if I get an inspiration or an idea from any of you guys for one, I might write one.**

**Also, I've got no idea why the tables turned on Jack, it just seemed to work for the story, because I don't really like writing scenes from the topping person's point of view, but I would though.**

**Y'know, after writing this, I don't think I'm gonna watch Indiana Eddie the same way again, or any episode. Actually, I haven't since I saw Jack looking at Jerry's hips in "All the President's friends". Trust me guys, he was. ;-D**

**Review with your thoughts, check out my other updates, and I'll see you all next time. :-)**


End file.
